Alois Trancy the Shinigami?
by Temptress Trickster714
Summary: Grell does something he probably shouldn't have and now he might have a brand new blonde Shinigami on his hands because of it. fluff Ciel/Alois and Grell/Sebastian in later chapters.
1. Alois's death

**Alois the Shinigami**

**Authors note:** I've been on a Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji kick for a while now so it's about time I wrote a fan fiction about it. Don't kill me its my first Black Butler fanfic

**Pairings**- um… none so far maybe some later on.

**WARNING**: rated T for future curse words and stuff like that.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji however I do own-

**Ciel**- You own nothing woman!

**Me**- *cries in a corner*

**Ciel**- Sebastian!

**Sebastian**- Yes young master. *clears throat* Temptress Tickster714 Apologizes beforehand for any characters getting well… out of character and for anyone disliking the fact that whole plot of the story is-

**Me**- SHHH! Don't ruin it!

**Ciel**-*face palm* without further adieu I present this…_authors _Fan fiction.

**Me**-Enjoy.

* * *

Alois panted harshly as he ran from the Trancy Manor and into the fog blanketed woods. He ignored the briars and brambles that caught his clothes and slashed at his bare legs. Never once in his life would he have ever wished he wore pants instead of his usual short shorts. Never until now.

He made a sharp turn in an attempt to deter the man that was not so silently crashing through the woods in hot pursuit. He knew he could never escape, he knew it from the moment he had made the contract with the demon known as Claude Faustus. But yet, despite knowing his end was near he ran on. Hoping to prolong his life just a little bit longer.

He didn't know what he did to set the demon off like this. Enough he would break their contract just to be rid of him for good. It happened so suddenly this evening not five minutes after Claude had finished giving him tea before starting to undress him, he had said something meant as a tease hoping to get the demons attention for more than a few seconds. Grab his attention he did seconds later he found himself flying down the hallway and into the wall. His crystal blue eyes were wide and seeing stars as he picked himself off of the ground and stumbled down the manor stairs seeing in the demons eyes when he was thrown, Claude really didn't give a hell about him at the moment. Knowing that if he stopped he was dead, knowing if he ran he was dead anyway but at least he had more time.

Cold icy hands gripped his shoulders and roughly pulled him off his feet before slamming him harshly to the dew dropped ground. The full moon in the sky outlined Claude's leering figure in a haunting glow that took what little breath Alois had away.

"Claude…" Alois whispered weakly trembling as for the second time in his life he felt weak and helpless.

"No, your Highness. I am not going to wait to eat your tainted soul. I will not put up with you and all that you are any longer." Claude spat like he was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Your soul is mine and I am not going to wait any longer to take it you damned brat!" Claude said digging his claw tipped hands into Alois's chest and pulling from it the bloody heart that he, for so long had yearned to crush in his hand." Alois's screams from when his hand had cut into him had long faded and crystal eyes became murky like a bottom of a pond. A small trickle of blood leaked from his mouth as his body fell limp as Claude squeezed the organ in his hand, splattering its contents everywhere.

Alois's body took on a red glow as his soul began to surface and Claude waited hungrily as it got brighter and brighter. His work would be paid off once he got a taste of that delicious looking bloody red soul. Minutes later He growled impatiently for the small glowing red essence of Alois's soul had yet to leave his body. The bloody body glowed softly but the glow never floated to him like it was supposed to. He got aggravated and tore his hands into the body hissing when at the contact his hands began to burn.

"Alois Trancy AKA Jim Macken, 11:23 PM. Cause of death? Hmm… looks like heart removal. That's a new one." Claude turned to the annoying voice and caught sight of the reddest thing he ever seen. The death god closed his book with a snap and tucked it away into his blood read coat.

"Another Demon contract? My, my they sure are getting popular now in days aren't they? However… this one I believe, is mine so if you don't mind moving a side dearie I can make this quick." The Reaper smirked showing off two rows of pearl white shark teeth that glowed like the moon and began to approach the body.

"What do you think you're doing reaper?" Claude snarled getting in between the reaper and his meal.

"Well dearie you killed your master before the contract was up and broke it. His soul belongs to us now silly." The reaper chirped happily dancing around the demon in a circle.

Claude had enough of this and shoved his fist at the reaper who gracefully ducked his blow and delivered one of his own to Claude's legs.

"OH! Are we gonna play? I love games!" the red reaper squealed with fan girlish delight (yes I went there)

The reaper removed a chainsaw from the folds of his red jacket and revved it loudly all the while wearing that same Cheshire cat grin. Claude took off running at the reaper and successfully landing a hit to his stomach knocking him back into a tree.

"You're going to have to do better than that sweetie!" the reaper chirped gracefully removing himself from the tree and gliding across the ground at the demon. The reaper was more skilled with the blade then he portrayed himself as, making girlish giggles and cheers whenever he landed a hit or randomly pulling on Claude's hair when he wasn't looking. Eventually the demon got sloppy and forgot the block and ended up with the roaring chainsaw in his shoulder. He grunted in pain as the reaper smiled sweetly as he dragged the blade down his chest giggling whenever a gush of blood went up like a geyser.

"Get off me reaper! You can have the brat's body but don't think I won't come back for the soul." Claude snarled knowing he had lost as he shoved the Flaming read head away from him and took off into the woods.

**Page BREAK!**

Grell smiled as he watched the golden eyed demon run off into the woods. Too bad, he would have loved to play with him some more but Will would have his head if he caused anymore late work for him. He slowly brought his beloved red stained chainsaw to a halt and brushed his fingers down the blade lovingly.

"alrighty then back to work!" He smiled happily as he approached the body and removed the cinematic record with a snap of his red stained fingers. He watched the movie play wishing he had some popcorn. Now Grell wasn't one to like children, in fact he hated them but this blond kid reminded him somewhat of himself, his insane antics and the fact he was constantly being hurt by the people he wanted to love Grell was rather wrapped up in this kid's story until he noticed something. Sebby! Grell swooned as images of his lovely demon played through the eyes of the Alois kid. He saw some of Ceil and more of that demon that looked like Will and Sebbys love child but that was impossible Will hated his beautiful demon. Grell found he could really relate to the kid now, Claude pushing the blond away just as Will and Sebastian did to him. The more he watched the more he wondered if he could have used this kid to get closer to the raven haired butler. True, ceil and Sebastian seemed to despise the kid greatly but everyone deserved a second chance right?

Grell was barely paying attention as the record came to a fuzzy halt. He sat and pondered on this thought for a while before making up his mind. Undertaker owed him one from the time he stole one of Williams's ties and his left shoe for one of his weird voodoo things. Undertaker would know what to do, he always gave the best advice. Grell gave a Cheshire cat grin and walked over to the body. He looked at the blonds limp hand and saw the bright glimmer of red. Smiling to himself the Shinigami coaxed the soul into the gem of the ring before removing it from the icy blue finger and securing it in his pocket.

If anyone could help him decide what to do it was dear old sweet Undertaker.

* * *

Authors note:

**Me**: did we like it so far? Bet you cant guess what happens next hu!

**Ciel**- Well obviously you're going to bring that brat back by having Undertaker-

**Me**: *clamps hand over ceils mouth* heh heh what? No….what are you talking about?

**Ciel**- *bites Tricksters hand*

**Me**-AHH!

**Sebastian**- Review please…for the Authors sake.


	2. Visit to the Undertaker

**Alois the Shinigami **

**Chapter two- visit to the Undertaker**

**Authors note:**

**Me**- I still own-

**Ciel-**Nothing! *Laughs evilly in authors face*

**Me**-nothing… *cries in corner*

**Alois**-WHAT! I'm Dead! Why am I Dead!

**Ciel**- Because no one likes you!

**Me**- I like you!

**Sebastian**- *clears throat* anyway… the _Authors_ ratings remain the same and nothing has changed from the previous chapter she hopes you enjoy the second chapter of "Alois the Shinigami"

**Alois**- I'm still Dead! *Cries*

* * *

Grell bounded over the rooftops of London felling like a bird in flight as he did so. The cold wind blew back his flaming red locks and gave him an almost tribal feeling. He landed gracefully in front of the undertakers little shop hidden in the back of the city and away from the wandering eye. He smoothed his hair and clothes out before walking to the front door. A lady must always look presentable and running around on the rooftops was no excuse.

He lightly fingered the red banded gem in his pocket, such a pretty shade of red. He pulled open the worn wooden door with a flourish ignoring the annoying creaking sound that came from the rusted hinges. Undertaker really ought to get that fixed Grell thought distastefully. Another creaking sound alerted the reaper that one of the coffins on the wall was opening as the front door swung shut.

"Well well young lady are you looking into buying one of me coffins. Very comfortable even if you're not dead yet that they are." The undertaker crackled as he stepped out of the coffin his eyes glowing underneath his lengths of silver hair.

"Not today dearie maybe some other time though, I actually came to collect from the time I gathered wills things for you." The red Shinigami gave a sweet smile as he bonded over to the older reaper. He pulled the ring from his pocket and held it out to the coffin maker.

"I'm in need of advice…" Grell trailed off as Undertaker carefully took the ring in his long fingered and examined it against the light.

"Hm… looks to be…Alois Trancy. That is what the boy went by yes? Shall I assume you would like a body for him yes" Undertaker laughed his creepy little laugh as he pulled a huge dust covered book from out of nowhere and slammed it down on the wooden table that looked like it wouldn't hold up for much longer under the books weight.

"Wait! No! I'm not sure yet!" Grell panicked not wanting to get anything he couldn't get out of.

"He he now if the young lady would just go wait outside for a little bit I will have him all fixed up. Good as new he'll be yes he will."

"Undertaker! Wait! I don't know if I want a kid to look after! Besides what's Will gonna say about this there's no way he would let me do something like this!" Grell panicked avoiding the Undertaker trying to remove him from the shop.

"Well Ms. Sutcliff something tell me you already knew that and yet here you are, am I right?" the undertaker laughed as a thoughtful look passed over the Shinigami.

"But!"

"No buts Ms. Sutcliff you came for a favor and I shall give it to you but for this to be done you need to be out here." Undertaker said pushing him outside and locking the door behind him.

"Undertaker!" Grell yelled as he pounded on the door, unfortunately for Shinigami charms the door no matter how frail it looked wouldn't break.

"Now now young lady don't go far he'll be all done in a few minutes half an hour at the most." The Undertaker laughed evilly before random crashes and pounding sounds were heard from behind the door. The whirl of a buzz saw and the sharpening of knifes. Grell paced outside impatiently wanting to watch what was going on inside and still trying to figure if he wanted to be tethered down to the kid until he was old enough to move on. Undertaker was making him a human body right? Grell didn't particularly like Vampires with their stupid looking knock off fangs or witches with their uncontrollable magic. He could only hope it was human.

The unmistakable sound of a cat yelling came from inside and the voice of Undertaker saying here kitty kitty made him rethink why he even thought this was going to work.

Human? With the Undertaker no one could tell.

Page Break!

Half an hour! Half an hour of nothing to do but try and guess the mixture of noises coming from the shop. He could only hope Will wasn't out looking for him. That Alois kid was the last on the Death list that night and William was probably wondering where the kids soul was and Grell certainly did not want to explain it was in the hands of a retired maniac planning on bringing the soul back to the living. No that wouldn't go over to well at all.

The sequel of tires sounded from inside the shop and the door swung open with a successful undertaker standing in the doorway

"It's…ALIVE! HE-HE-HE!" the Undertaker laughed falling back into his shop as Grell pushed past him hoping to see the work that took so long to complete.

The pale thin body on the table was a perfect match to the little boy Grell had watched running in the woods, the platinum blonde hair was maybe an inch or two longer and the skin more fair but it was small differences and didn't matter. The face was the same and the eyes were closed. Grell being the curious one took one of his fingers to the eye lid and softly pulled it back. He visually jerked back at seeing the lighter ring around the darker blue of the eye.

"Undertaker! What did you do?" Grell yelled pointing madly at the body.

"My lady it is not nice to point." Undertaker said and Grell ceased his wild waving at once.

"And now to insert the soul…" Undertaker trailed off pulling the ring from his pocket and taking one of the cold limp hands from the table.

"Hm that's not right?" Undertaker said and closed the eyelid Grell had opened all the while ignoring the Red heads frantic yelling and dodging the attempts to take back the ring.

"There we go all done." Undertaker grinned as he slid the red ring onto the boys pale hand and the red of the soul began to leak into the body and a bloody glow built up around it. Grell watched in fascination as the light built behind the blonds closed eyes forgetting to yell at the Undertaker entirely. Grell watched in fascination as the eyes opened wide revealing the rings of a Shinigami and the body arched as a painfully loud scream left the boys mouth as he withered in pain on top of the table. Undertaker held his shoulders down as the soul invaded the body's mind and Alois gave violent jerks and screams of agony with each bright red pulse. To Grell it was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. The screams died down with a final pulse of light that illuminated the entire shop and the body fell limp.

"3…2…and…" Alois drew a sharp breath in through his lungs and began to cough harshly on the table, his arms and legs flailing uncontrollably.

Grell caught the boy as he tumbled off the edge and green eyes met crystal blue.

* * *

Page Break!

* * *

HE couldn't SEE! Every shape around him was a mess of colors invading each other's boundaries and his body throbbed with every harsh cough he made. He was practically blind but was aware of the red thing that caught him as he fell from the edge of…whatever he had been laying on. His eyes searched around for an escape frantically and the blurry mess ended up giving him a headache. Two voices sounded both creepy in their own way he looked up to the softer voiced person who caught him and two blurry Green eyes met his own.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Ciel**- Are we ever going to be introduced in this story or are we just here for _her_ entertainment?

**Me**-shhh! It's Alois time right now! Wait your turn.

**Alois**-I can't see! *runs around until colliding with a wall*

**Ciel**- what a weirdo…

**Grell**- SEBBY! I want your children!

**Sebastian**- I believe your hands are full at the moment…please review.

**Alois**- I still can't see!


	3. Memories and Glasses

**Alois the Shinigami**

**Chapter three- Memories and Glasses **

**Authors note:**

**Me**-you guys know the drill by now, I own nothing!

**Ciel**- and? *crosses hands and taps foot*

**Me**-*sighs* the ratings haven't changed. Happy?

**Claude**- so… where exactly am I again?

**Me**-You're-

**Ciel**- Dead! Cause no one likes you! *evil laugh*

**Me**-Yea…Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

_HE couldn't SEE! Every shape around him was a mess of colors invading each other's boundaries and his body throbbed with every harsh cough he made. He was practically blind but was aware of the red thing that caught him as he fell from the edge of…whatever he had been laying on. His eyes searched around for an escape frantically and the blurry mess ended up giving him a headache. Two voices sounded both creepy in their own way he looked up to the softer voiced person who caught him and two blurry Green eyes met his own_...

Alois pulled himself as far as he could from the grip of the red blur and crashed back into the table behind him. He panicked and in his frightened state got up and began to topple jars and books from shelves and bookcases in his attempt to find a door. He faintly acknowledged the two voices behind him. One was higher pitched and was yelling loudly the other was just plain scary and was laughing. Alois tripped over another table and went flying forward the world spinning around in his unfocused eyes. He landed harshly on the ground and tears pricked at his eyes. Where was Claude? Shouldn't he be saving him from these crazy's? Maybe they did something to him. Maybe they hurt him. Or worse, killed him. What would he do without Claude? Alois pulled himself off the floor with the use of the blurred table he had fallen into and knocked over two colored blobs in the process, the unmistakable sound of shattering glass brought complete silence to the two bickering on the other side of the room. Alois whipped his head around to the direction of the recently quieted voices. He could see the red blob but the gray one with the creepy laugh was gone. Alois had no time to register the pain on the back of his head before his world went black and he fell forward once again.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell did you hit him with a Shovel!" Grell yelled going over to the boy and turning him over so his face was to the ceiling.

"He was messin' up me shop, can't have that no we can't." Undertaker giggled swinging the shovel around that had had connected with the reborn boys pale blond head.

"You can't just go hitting people over the head with gardening tools! It's quite rude." Grell huffed with his hands on his hips.

"anyway my young lady you best be going home now, its scheduled to snow later on yes it is wouldn't want such a pretty young lady to get stuck in the snow now would we?" the Undertaker said scooping the unconscious boy off the floor and pushing his surprisingly light body into Grell's hands before bushing them cheerfully out the door before Grell could even protest.

"But?-"

"No buts my young lady please come back when you want a fitting for one of me coffins. Have a nice night now." The Undertaker gave one last little laugh before slamming the door shut.

Grell stared at the door for a few minutes until the frost of the oncoming snow got to him and he suppressed a slight shiver. He looked down at the now warm body he held in his hand.

"I guess I'm stuck with you now Hu? Maybe it won't be so bad…" Grell gave a small smile and readjusted the body in his arms before fading into the Reaper realm.

* * *

Page Break!

* * *

Grell was able to get to his apartment fairly quickly and with most of the other reapers already done with work and with the oncoming snow there was maybe two beside himself out wandering the streets. Grell came to his red painted door (the only red one in the entire complex) and maneuvered his skeleton styled key to his hand from his jacket pocket. He unlocked the door and kicked it open with his foot, stepping inside to the feel of home. He kicked the door shut and carefully dropped the boy down on the red sofa thinking to move him to the guest room when he woke. Grell padded softly to his room over red carpet and to his black dresser. The kid would need glasses now just like the rest of them he was now terribly near sighted. Grell dug around in the dresser drawer knowing he hadn't thrown out the glasses; they had been his when he was about Alois's age and were no longer used since he outgrew them and substituted them for his current pair. (Yes I know they probably all have diff prescriptions but work with me here) Grell smiled in triumph when from the mess of red material he pulled the simple black pair from their hiding place. He slid them into his pocket planning on putting them on the boy when he was awake so he wouldn't roll on them in his unconscious sleep.

* * *

A good half an hour later….

* * *

Just a dream… he was with Claude he was in his bed, he could see just fine and there was no red blob and a mad man with a creepy laugh. Just a dream…

"You're awake…" it wasn't a question it was a statement, it was that same voice that matched the red blob.

It wasn't a dream,

He wasn't alone,

Where was Claude?

Alois jerked away from the touch on his forward and opened his mouth to yell for his butler but a smooth hand clamped over his mouth first.

"Don't yell, you don't want to do that, you're safe now calm down." Alois heard the voice say and the moment his body lost the tension and relaxed the hand moved away. Alois opened his eyes to the million shades of red that decorated the room. He froze when he felt something cold slide over his eyes so he closed them until the hands pushing whatever it was on were gone. He opened his eyes and for the first time could see clear as crystal, maybe even better them before. He couldn't stop the small gasp that left his mouth as he saw the room in such detail that put his eyesight before he woke up to shame. What the hell had happened?

"W-where's C-Claude …" He whispered not wanting to look his captor in the eye hoping to put it off for as long as possible.

"You don't remember do you?" The voice behind him said softly and he tensed as he heard the person getting up. The person walked in front of him and knelled down so they were eye level. He stared in wonder into the green ringed eyes having never seen something like that before in his life. He almost didn't look at the sharp pointed shark teeth when he spoke, almost. He stifled a little yell as the obviously not human red dressed creature began to talk again.

"Think hard Alois… think real hard and we can go from there." The person said seriously looking into his eyes as if looking into his soul, but for all he knew the person very well might be.

"How do you know my name?" Alois said collecting himself and fixing the creature with a wary glare.

"If you remember, I'll tell you." The thing said smiling softly with its pointed teeth glowing in the dim lighting.

The almost silent sound of snow falling was the only thing now that filled the silence between the flaming red head and the pale blonde.

Alois gathered himself and tried to recall the previous events before he woke up on that hard wooden table with the two of them leaning over him. He had just closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts before his mind was jerked and torn off as memory's came rushing back to him playing over and over again from behind his eyes.

_Briars and brambles that caught his clothes and slashed at his bare legs._

_Hoping to prolong his life just a little bit longer._

_Knowing that if he stopped he was dead, knowing if he ran he was dead anyway but at least he had more time. _

_Time… he was running from someone but who?_

_Claude was digging his claw tipped hands into his chest and pulling from it his bloody heart._

_Claude had killed him…_

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me**-Woo! Third chapter look at me go!

**Ceil**-big deal you just got too much spare time on your hands. *waves off*

**Me**- you wound me so! Why must you be so cruel! *cries in corner*

**Ceil**- I don't know if it's a blessing or not that I haven't been pulled into this yet. *shakes his head sadly at Author*

**Alois**- I CAN SEE AGAIN!

**Me**- Please review! *Two thumbs up*


	4. Waking up in strange places

**Me-** I don't feel like saying it over and over so nothings changing unless I write so. *happiness*

**Ciel- **why are you still writing this? *sighs and shakes head*

**Me- **because wonderful people have given me reviews!

**Ciel-** people actually like your work? That's just-

**Sebastian-** Master, is it really wise to argue with the author?

**Me-**enjoy everyone!

* * *

_Briars and brambles that caught his clothes and slashed at his bare legs._

_Hoping to prolong his life just a little bit longer._

_Knowing that if he stopped he was dead, knowing if he ran he was dead anyway but at least he had more time. _

_Time… he was running from someone but who?_

_Claude was digging his claw tipped hands into his chest and pulling from it his bloody heart._

_Claude had killed him…_

* * *

Alois opened his eyes to the flaming red head staring at him, it gave a sad smile as it realized he had remembered.

Claude had abandoned him. He had broken his promise to never leave until the end. He had killed him and ripped out his heart. He was vaguely aware of the silvery drops of water dripping down his cheeks. His perfect eyesight blurred and he blinked sending more tears crashing down. Claude was the only thing he had to hold onto and now he was gone. Alois was too far gone in his tears that he didn't notice the red nailed hand push away his tears from under the glasses with a tissue from the black coffee table next to the couch. The creature let him cry; it never said a word just took away his tears before they could fall to the ground and join the other drops of silver on the floor. When his eyes had run out of their seemingly endless supply he slumped back into the couch ignoring the way the red thing looked at him with wondering eyes. A few moments of silence passed before Alois took the first move and raised his eyes from the floor.

"What your name?" he asked quietly his eyes flickered to the floor once again when the red person met his eyes.

"It's very rude not to look at the person you're talking to." The thing huffed and Alois blinked his eyes in wonder. He had not been expecting that at all. Alois looked up into the smiling eyes of the red head.

"That's more like it, my name is Grell Sutcliff I'm a butler to die for. Or was once upon a time anyway." The creature, Grell said standing up and making a pose with his left hand before sitting back down again.

"I would ask you to introduce yourself, but considering I already know everything about you there really is no need for that is there?" Grell said with a wave of his gloved hand.

"How do you- wait. What are you?" Alois said blinking again at Grell's bluntness of knowing his entire life, or so he says.

"It's very rude to imply someone's not human you should know that!" Grell yelled although it looked more like he was surprised then angry.

"I'm…sorry…Mr. Sutcliff…" Alois mumbled tripping over his words not wanting to anger the person who had taken him in.

" MISS Sutcliff!.. But you can call me Grell I'm not one for formalities unless it's important." Grell brushed off like nothing had happened.

"By the way…how are you feeling? I don't know what exactly Undertaker did but he for sure didn't use your human body that i know. It could never handle what you are now." Grell said standing up and studying him as if he was a piece of art.

"Human body…so this isn't mine?" Alois whispered mostly to himself but evidently Grell had pretty good hearing for being across the room at the moment, rummaging around in a drawer.

"Oh it's yours just not, yours I guess. The only soul in there is yours making the body yours as well but the body your soul was pulled from…well who knows what happened to that." Grell said coming back with his read coat swinging behind him an elegant hand mirror in his hand.

"What is this body then?" Alois asked quietly knowing Grell could hear him now; he hoped his face was the same he didn't want to be in a body where he wouldn't recognize himself in the mirror. Grell held out the mirror and Alois guessed he was going to find out. Shaking he turned the shiny side to his eyes and blinked twice and the ringed eyes behind the glasses frames did the same. His normal eye color was surrounded by an even brighter shade of almost glowing blue. His hair was longer in the back and falling into his covered eyes. His skin was an almost deathly pale and avoided the walking dead look by a few shades.

"What happened…" Alois said setting down the mirror on the cushion next to him with shaking hands.

"To make a long story short, you been reborn as a Shinigami, Reaper or Death God pick your poison." Grell said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"That's what you aren't you." Alois asked unable to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Instead of yelling at him about his rudeness the Reaper simply gripped his hands and pulled him off the couch where he had been sulking since he had woken up.

"it's not that bad kid, you're immortal, you got practically super human powers and get to cut people up into little pieces the only thing that's not to like is the paper work." Grell shuddered leading Alois down the red painted hallway.

"Paper work? It's a job?" Alois asked genuinely confused.

"Will seems to think that's all it is and without us the human population would grow out of control but as long as we have enough workers on hand not everyone as to work, take Undertaker for example, he's retired." The Shinigami said stopping at a red door opposing the black one on the opposite side. Alois was about to say something else when the doorbell chimed (yes he has a doorbell Shinigami's have technology in my fic)

"Gha! That's gotta be Ronnie he's here for my paper work! Here hide!" Grell said opening the red door and shoving him inside.

"By the way this is your room now okay?" Grell didn't give him a chance to answer before he swung the room door closed and went rushing off to get front door for 'Ronnie'

Grell swung the door open as Ron rang for the third time.

"Hi Ronnie!" The red head said cheerfully and glomped the younger Reaper who had braced himself for this knowing Grell by heart.

"Hi sempai I came for your work being you didn't turn it in yesterday, Wills kinda mad at you right now by the way." Ronald said untangling himself from Grell and walking inside the red themed apartment.

"Hang on Ronnie I'll go get it for you, make yourself comfortable." Grell winked closing the door behind him and going into the kitchen where he was sure he had left his paper work. Grell was aware Ron had taken a seat on the couch and had flipped on the TV (they have technology one again)as he scrambled around the kitchen for his bundle of papers he had hastily thrown together while the kid had been knocked out on the couch.

"ugh I swear it's here!" Grell Mumbled to himself pulling on his hair until he found the right draw where his papers had decided to hide from him.

"Found them Ronnie!" Grell said gleefully bouncing over to the bi-hair colored reaper. Ronald counted out the stack of papers as Grell plopped himself down on the couch next to him hoping Alois would be wise and stay in his room at least until Grell figured a good way to introduce him to the rest of the dispatch.

"'Sempai there's only 31 here? Will told me you had 32." Ronald said looking up from the pile to Grell who was twisting his long hair around his fingers.

"Sempai…" Ron said knowing Grell's guilty face. The small noise of padding feet from the hallway made both reapers turn their head to the noise.

"Who's that?" Ron asked seeing the small blonde head poke around the corner slowly.

"Alois why don't you come sit with us since you already announced your presence." Grell said hoping to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He knew Ronnie wouldn't tell Will on him but he had wanted to introduce him to his friends as a registered Reaper and not the illegal one he currently was. Alois blushed and quietly walked over to sit by Grell on the edge of the couch pulling his legs up to his chest and studying Ron with wide blue eyes.

"Okay… so… can you start from the beginning now?" Ron said giving the suddenly shy blonde reaper a small smile.

"Well Ronnie it's a kinda long story, it started yesterday."

* * *

**Me- **wow four chapters in only five days! *smiles*

**Ciel-** Why am I still here? You obviously aren't adding me and Sebastian to the story anytime soon. *glares*

**Me-** Be patient I'll put you guys in around the sixth chapter. Are you really that eager?

**Ciel- **o.O

**Alois- **Review to get Ceil in the story!


	5. Of Bodies and Souls

**Authors note:**

**Me- **Ciel! Guess what!

**Ciel- **What…*leans away from crazy author*

**Me- **The reviews have spoken to me! They have wished you to be placed in the story!

**Ciel- **Do you guys really hate me this much?

**Me- **I think it's quite the opposite don't you think: D Enjoy!

* * *

Ciel tapped his pen absently on the wooden desk in his study. The last case he had worked on from the Queen had been over two weeks ago and he was getting edgy. He needed something to do being paperwork only took a short while to complete. While it was entertaining to look out the window every now and then and catch the mushroom shaped clouds bursting from the gardens ever so often, it usually got boring after the third explosion leaving the young earl with nothing to do but tap his pen on the desk. He was quite happy when he heard the sharp raps at the door that could only signal the mail had come at last.

"Enter." Ciel said leaning back in his chair and playing with the pen in his hands as the door opened softly and Sebastian entered with three letters on a silver tray.

"The mail has come bocchan, I think you will be relived of your boredom quite soon." Sebastian said with his usual smile as Ciel eagerly snatched the Letters from the tray and brought his letter opener out from its hiding place in his desk. He quickly opened the first letter, from Lau asking him if he wanted to buy drugs for some reason.

"Sebastian go burn this out in the garden please." Ciel said casually handing over the letter being it was not the first time Lau had asked him to buy thing like that from him, he quickly resumed opening the other letters.

"I will return shortly bocchan." Sebastian bowed like usual before he left but Ciel had been skimming over the local business proposal of the second letter at the moment so he didn't notice. Ciel put the letter in his desk to read in more depth later and was pleased to turn the third letter around to the red wax seal of the Queen. He eagerly opened the letter hoping for an unsolved murder or an item to obtain from one of the Gangs living in underground London. He pulled the crisp white letter from the envelope and began to read.

"_young earl of Phantomhive,_

_It has come across our attention that a body has been found in the woods by the Trancy family estate. I know you are familiar with the area and have seen many murders before, but this body was found with its heart completely removed from its chest. I knew this case would intrigue you so instead of having the body sent to Scotland Yard we had it sent to the Undertaker which we know is where you get most of your case information. No need to thank us, please do inform us when the case has been resolved we can not have a heart ripping murderer running around the streets of London they are unsafe enough to begin with without this new threat. However there doesn't seem to be any other attacks so far. Please prevent any others from happening._

_Queen Victoria._

"Another case bocchan?" Sebastian asked reentering the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yes near the Trancy estate. Do you think Claude and Alois are behind it? It looks like something they would do to keep someone quiet." Ciel asked standing from his chair and carefully replacing the letter back into the envelope.

"Well bocchan we should probably look at the body first, we can go from there after that. Shall I prepare a carriage?"

"Yes…I think a visit to the Undertaker would do us well. Who knows he might have information." Ciel said slipping the letter into his pocket and walking down the stairs knowing perfectly well Sebastian would be ready the moment he got to the bottom.

* * *

Time jump!

* * *

Ciel stepped out of the carriage as Sebastian held the door open for him and walked over to the familiar brick building with the old sign that looked as if it would crash down at any moment. Ciel pushed open the door not bothering to knock and striding in with his head held high.

"Undertaker we have come for information!" Ciel said tapping his skull topped cane loudly on the worn wooden floor knowing well that Undertaker tended to spend a lot of his time in his coffins.

"Well well young earl it was only a matter of time yes it was." The familiar laugh sounded from the ceiling and Ciel looked up to see the Undertaker hanging upside down on one of the roof beams.

"What…are you doing?" Ciel asked slightly annoyed and genuinely confused to why the shop owner had decided to hang himself upside down. How he even got up there was a mystery. Sebastian finally entered the shop and gave the Undertaker an odd look.

"What are you doing?" he asked the mad man who had released his legs from the beam and landed gracefully on the floor on his feet.

"I was letting the blood rush to me head. It's a wonderful feeling that it is!" the Undertaker smiled widely and fixed himself on Ceil.

"You said you came for information yes? Well you know the price young lord." The undertaker laughed loudly and rubbed his hands together in delight, looking very close to foaming at the mouth.

"Sebastian." Ciel said tonelessly and walked out the shop to wait for Sebastian to work his magic.

A few moments passed before the roar of laughter sounded and the sign that was destined to fall crashed to the ground thankfully remaining in one piece. Ciel reentered the shop as the Undertaker was picking himself off the ground.

"Oh my…. Oh my…I have seen the face of complete bliss yes I have!" the Undertaker gushed regaining his footing as Ciel tapped his foot impatiently.

"Show me the body Undertaker we don't have all day." Ciel watched with interest as the Undertaker moved the coffin from a corner of the dusty shop to the center and onto a rickety table surrounded by shattered glass. Ciel stepped over the broken glass and peered into the coffin as the Undertaker removed the heavy lid.

"Alois…" Ciel whispered recognizing the pale haired boy even with his icy blue eyes closed.

"Well that certainly changes the game, what do you think bocchan?" Sebastian said looking over the deathly pale body with wondering eyes.

"Did Claude take his soul?" Ciel asked his blue eyes looking into Sebastian's red. Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment pulling his glove off with his hand and touching Alois's pale

"…his soul is no longer there but his revenge on me was never complete, Claude could never have taken the soul without completing the contract." Sebastian concluded with a confused look on his face.

"So where is his soul then Sebastian?" Ciel asked getting annoyed by the lack of answers.

"That I do not know bocchan maybe if we knew where Claude was we could get some answers out of him. His markings are all over his body he was most certainly the one who brought the end to the young Trancy earl's life. The question is why?"

"Is there anything off about the body besides the missing heart that could give us a clue to where Alois ended up?"

"Why are you so interested in where his soul went young master? The Trancy earl is dead and I do not believe the killing will continue being Claude was only after him."

"Things have gotten rather boring at the manor and this is a mystery yes? I intend to crack it anyway possible. Now is there anything wrong with the body?"

"…the Trancy ring seems to be gone but there is a good chance Claude may have taken it." Sebastian said holding up the limp hand to Ciel where the ring usually had adorned his finger.

"Now I would say that was a good guess young earl however you are very far off on that, yes you are Claude does not have the ring but I know who does and trust me when I say you'll be interested." Undertaker said coming back from wherever he had disappeared to his eyes glowing green from behind the thick locks covering them.

"Tell me everything."

* * *

Page break and realm jump!

* * *

"Sempai! Wills going to be pissed if he finds out before you have him registered! Even if he was brought back by the Undertaker and we all know how much Will looks up to that mad man he still won't let you off easy." Ronald said eyes wide and every now again looking over to the younger reaper who was listening to the story wide eyed and hanging onto every detail.

"I know Ronnie! I was going to get him registered soon but I don't know how to! Human souls haven't been turned into Reapers in Century's!" Grell panicked loudly all of the sudden making the smaller blond next to him jump at the sudden loudness in his voice.

"Oh sorry Alois." Grell said sending him an apologetic smile which Alois returned slowly still acting like he shy boy that had woken up on the couch and not at all like the crazy psychopath Grell had watched on the cinematic record. Grell guessed it was from the shock of events but hoped the boy would regain his happy demeanor soon.

"I can help you get him registered tomorrow I have to go to the council building tomorrow anyway to bring stuff in for Will. You guys can tag along and maybe show him the city; we can meet up later and figure out where to go from there." Ronald said smiling at the younger reaper who began to blush again and pull himself further behind Grell.

"Oh Ronnie! You would do that for me! How sweet of you!" Grell said glomping the other reaper again happy things were working out so well, but in the back of his mind he began to think of ways to get Alois back to normal. He had saved the kid because he had almost the same outgoing personality as himself and wanted the enthusiastic company not the shy boy who was currently hiding from view behind his red jacket. It might take a little time but he would get better Grell would make sure of that.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me**-Wow things are getting good Hu Ciel?

**Ciel**- that was horrible why the hell did you pull me into your messed up world?

**Me-** Because you were just asking for it *evil superior smile*

**Ciel-** I thought that was the fans that asked you to put me in. *un-amused face*

**Alois-** GHA! I'm acting weird! Stop it!

**Ciel-** I think it's an improvement.

**Me-** Review to get Alois back to normal!

**Alois-** HELP!


	6. Waking up and getting Gifts

**Me-** thank you everyone whose stuck with me so far I feel appreciated!

**Ciel-** I'm not going to be in this chapter right? Honestly the things you write. *shakes head*

**Me- **I don't know yet guess were just going to have to find out. You will be seeing Alois soon I hope.

**Ciel-** I think you should have kept him dead, it certainly would have been an improvement to the story.

**Alois-** Ciel! Why must you be so mean to me!

**Me-** Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning was cold and dreary, gray clouds covered the usual dark blue sky and threatened to send down more flurries of snow. The cold leaked into the large apartment like it always did at this time of the year and Grell growled in annoyance when he found that walking on the floor was like walking on ice. He immensely regretted installing the black tile in the kitchen. He sleepily filled a tea kettle with water and set it on the stove before rummaging around in the pantry for some bread. He found a fresh loaf in the back and set out to make some toast for him and Alois before Ronald came to pick them up. Grell thanked his lucky stars he got the weekends off or he could be at work already running around the cold streets of London looking for poor souls destined to die.

The kettle whistled loudly and Grell pulling it off the stove and figuring English Breakfast tea was as good as any, put two bags into the pot. He pulled the toast out of the toaster oven (they have modern day stuff ) and set two slices each on two plates. He set aside two others incase Ronnie wanted some when he got there. Figuring it was time to wake up Alois, Grell left the kitchen and walked down the hallway to the younger reapers room. He opened the door and walked inside to see Alois surrounded in pillows and cocooned in his red blanket. A small smile drifted over Grell's face as he took in the sight of the peaceful look on the youngers face. He almost didn't want to wake him, but alas they had a schedule to keep and he knew from experience Alois didn't want to miss out on a trip to the city. Grell thought it was beautiful just by itself, but with snow glistening and hanging off the roofs it was breath taking.

"alrighty then dearie time to get up!" Grell said throwing back the red curtains with a flourish and letting what little sunlight that came through the sky drift into the red themed room. A soft groan and softly slurred words came from the boy as he turned his back to the sun and curled back up in his pillows.

"Close the curtains Claude…" Alois whispered softly as he snuggled deeper into his comforter. Grell's smile disappeared quite quickly as he walked over to Alois and gently shook him awake.

"Stop it Cl-" his eyes opened and Grell could easily see the sadness in them, Grell handed the boy his glasses from the bedside table as he began to blindly fumble around for them.

"Give it some time it's all you can do." Grell said giving a small smile and pulling the younger one out of bed lightly. Alois nodded quietly before walking behind Grell to the kitchen, the warm sent of cinnamon bread wafted through the room and Grell noticed Alois brighten up slightly.

"Here you go, I have tea that will be ready in a few moments you like tea right?" Grell asked setting the toast down in front of Alois with an empty tea cup. Grell wasn't really surprised when he just got a nod again he didn't expect the kid to answer or really start talking until later this afternoon.

"Ronnie should be here soon, he's bringing some clothes for you since I didn't have time to go out and get some." Grell said trying to start a conversation as he poured two cups of steaming tea.

"Thank you…thank you for everything…" Alois whispered looking intently down into his tea cup.

"You're welcome; I think you're really going to enjoy our outing today. The city is a treat to see; even I can only visit it a few times a year." Grell said sitting down across from Alois at the table.

"Why?" Alois asked and Grell was thrilled to finally be getting somewhat of a conversation started.

"One, the city's a little ways away and if you're too tired the trip will take you out easily, and two most of us outside the city are swamped with our own work that we don't even think of going out there. Only on very special occasions do we go to the city on work nights." Grell said smiling as he took a long sip of tea inhaling the familiar sent as he did so. The rest of breakfast was mostly small talk but Grell was happy the boy was opening up to him more he hadn't expected him to actually say something until later on in the city.

"Ronnie's going to be here soon so go to your room and freshen up a bit, there's a brush in the dresser and dental stuff in the bathroom to the left of you. Don't worry about mixing up tooth brushes I keep mine in my bathroom okay." Grell said standing up and clearing the dishes. He watched Alois nod his head and head back to his room pushing his glasses back up his nose like Grell did when they became too loose.

"He's adjusting better than I thought…" Grell said out loud to himself, he had been ready for the boy to hate what he was and vow revenge on the people who had stripped him of his humanity but if Grell was asked he would say Alois actually preferred being a Death God to being human; unfortunately it was too soon to know for sure.

"Sempai! I got the stuff you wanted!" Grell turned to Ronnie's voice coming through the front door. Grell guessed he didn't have a free hand to ring the doorbell; he rushed over and opened the door taking a few of the bags from Ronald's arms and depositing them on the couch.

"Oh Ronnie you don't know how much I can thank you right now! I was really worried about not being able to get this stuff and I didn't want to leave him alone on his first night." Grell said Glomping him as soon as his arms were free of their burdens.

"No problem Sempai just make me your strawberry cheesecake and we'll call it even." Ronald said prying the red head off him and waving to the blond who was peaking around the door frame.

"Done! Alois come and see was Ronald got you. I know it's nothing like your used to but you might like this stuff a little better." Grell said smiling and motioning to the bags of clothes. Alois shyly walked over to the pile of things and hesitantly looked over to Grell.

"Go on their all for you." Grell urged seeing the child's hesitance. Alois sat down and pulled the first bag into his lap, Ronald busied himself with unpacking some of the other things and Grell sat beside Alois and watched him pull a royal purple sweater from the bag with a pair of dark green pants.

"That would be perfect for today; it snowed a lot last night if you haven't looked outside yet." Grell said smiling pushing another bag into his hands and moving the clothes aside.

"Now I know Ronnie got you some snow boots I just have to find them." Grell said pulling another bag from the floor. The three of them quickly sifted to the eleven bags Ronald had brought with him. All together there were nine pairs of pants ranging from black shorts to purple jeans which confused Alois greatly.

"Their denim what's so hard to get about that?" Grell asked throwing his hands up dramatically when Alois asked for the fifth time what they were made of and why they looked and felt so weird.

Twelve shirts long sleeve to short and four jackets to match two identical to his original frock coat only one was black and the other a darker shade of purple.

"Why does this have a zipper? Shouldn't it have buttons?" Alois asked holding up the plain black jacket Ronald had thrown into the pile.

"Zippers are faster and easier when they don't catch on anything, I don't know why you guys haven't figured that out yet." Ronald answered showing Alois how to zip up the jacket. Alois watched in amazement as the little silver tab glided along the metal edges and sealed the jacket.

Two pairs of boots, both looking like his original a pair of sneakers and high-top convers for some reason.

"What are these?" Alois asked Ronald learning Grell was horrible at explaining most things Alois asked questions too. Ronald looked at the sneakers and the Convers the boy held out to him.

"their shoes they go on your feet, the sneakers are meant for running around in and playing sports, the convers are the ones with the star on the side their just for handing out in." Ronald explained showing Alois how to wear them.

"Why don't we have them?" Alois asked referring to the race he was no longer apart of.

"Well the Death God realm is a little more advanced than the one you came from, if we suddenly brought this stuff down we would get seriously hurt so it's better to just adopt to their time and looks while you're there but when you're not you can wear whatever you want. Make sense?"

"So I can wear the converse here but not there because people would freak?" Alois asked slowly fingering the black material in between his fingers.

"Exactly!" Ronald said looking at his watch for a second before yelling for Grell.

"What Ronnie! Time to go?" Grell asked returning from where he had been putting Alois clothes in the closet.

"Yea we should get going soon if we want to make it back in time for dinner." Ronald said standing up and helping Alois to his feet like a big brother would to a younger one.

"Alright Alois go get dressed, if you have any problems just ask for help we'll be in the kitchen when you're ready. " Grell smiled and was ecstatic when Alois managed one of his own before running off to his room.

"He looks a lot better Sempai I don't know what you're doing but it's working." Ronald said coming over to stand next to Grell and looked down the hallway where Alois had vanished.

"He's taken a liking to you, I think it's a good thing that he gets to know more people. I'm actually happy Undertaker did what he did, it could have turned out so much differently." Grell sighed and watched as Alois walked into the room pulling at his new clothes so they covered his body.

"Ready to go?" Grell asked and at his quick nod Grell summoned his death scythe. Alois took a small step back but caught Ronald giving him an encouraging smile and returned it as Grell revved his scythe and swung it through the air literally ripping a hole through it.

"All aboard." Grell said taking Alois hand with his free one and walking into the swirling purple portal.

* * *

**Me-** Who likes the reaper realm raise your hand! *raises both hands*

**Ciel- **why the hell did you put all that modern junk in the reaper Relm?

**Me- **I felt like it…

**Ciel- **Good lord what have you done now?

**Alois- **Converse! Please review!


	7. Snow and the City

**Authors note:**

**Me-**wow Ciel look at all those lovely reviews! *gushes*

**Ciel-** they must have a lot of free time on their hands to be reading your work.

**Me- **why must you wound me so? *faints dramatically*

**Alois- **Oh No Ciel you killed the author! Now we'll never know what happens! *panics*

**Ciel-**the world shall be much better off now.

**Me-**No! I'm alive! Don't listen to them read my work! Enjoy!

* * *

"_Ready to go?" Grell asked and at his quick nod Grell summoned his death scythe. Alois took a small step back but caught Ronald giving him an encouraging smile and returned it as Grell revved his scythe and swung it through the air literally ripping a hole through it._

"_All aboard." Grell said taking Alois hand with his free one and walking into the swirling purple portal._

* * *

Grell felt his body slowly falling away into the swirling purple mist, being shoved through the air faster than the speed of light before coming back together and dropping him down to the familiar streets of the Shinigami city. Grell opened his eyes to the sun just peaking over the tall buildings that seemed to stretch into the clouds. He was vaguely aware of the smaller hand that still clung to his own with a death grip as he took in the sights.

"You can open your eyes now, were here." Ronald said from behind Alois poking the younger boy teasingly who had his eyes squeezed shut. Slowly he opened the right eye and the left quickly opened after it as he took in the glistening snow covered city. Grell took in a deep breath of air feeling tired from the journey, he wanted to go sit down but at the same time he wanted to take Alois around, maybe they could go to the park and sit down for a while.

"I'm going to go get him registered with the council and do those things for Will can we meet back up at the park in about an hour or so Sempai?" Ronald asked motioning to the elaborate council building behind him with what looked to be an endless supply of reapers entering and exiting through the shiny spinning glass doors.

"Yea that's fine I was going to head over there anyway. Thank you millions Ronnie!" Grell said smiling before taking Alois down the street that lead to the park. The blonde had removed his hands from Grell's and now had them in his jean pockets as he walked down the street his eyes glued to the towering buildings surrounding him. Several cars drove down the salt covered street but not many, rain and snow most Shinigami's still preferred to walk or teleport to their destination and very few even owned a car himself included. Eventually after walking in silence for a while Grell decided to start up another conversation hoping it would last longer than the one at breakfast.

"It's big isn't it?" Grell asked Alois who had turned his head to follow a car that drove down the street.

"Is it as big as London? The buildings are so tall; I've never seen anything like them before." The boy said quietly as if afraid to disturb the calming peace of silent snowfall.

"I actually never thought about how big it was, I don't even think I've seen all of it myself. Will has, he comes here at least once a week the only reason he sent Ronnie this time was because he's swamped with over time. He never really has no time for himself or anyone else for that matter it's always work, work, work I feel bad for him sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Alois gave a quirky little smile his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"He's so mean to me! I got two hour's overtime because I handed in my paperwork five minutes late! He's so unfair to me!" Grell ranted loudly causing some of the reapers walking down the streets to give him odd looks before continuing on their way. Alois gave a quiet Laugh before the edge of the park caught his eye and he gasped in awe at the ice covered lake and the glittering trees with small festive lights hanging from their branches.

"Pretty isn't it? I love coming here whenever I'm in the city." Grell said following the blonde who was walking slowly over the fresh powdered snow to the lakes edge.

"It's beautiful…" Alois whispered referring to the sun that had finally emerged from the veil of clouds and was currently shining on the snow, lighting the tiny flecks of ice up like winter lights. Grell went and stood by him pulling his red coat tightly around his body as the icy wind decided to blow once more.

Grell noticed a few minutes that Alois was no longer watching the peaceful scene before them, but a woman and her two children who across the small lake were rolling snow into large balls before stacking them on top of one another.

"Me and Luka used to do that, it kept our minds off of how bad off we were. It worked most of the time…" Alois trailed off looking longingly at the two brothers who had now begun to pelt each other with snow, their joyful carefree laughter floating across the surface of the lake. Grell noticed the silver tears pricking the blonde's eyes and against his better judgment pulled Alois into him and let him sob quietly for his lost brother. Minutes passed and eventually the boy pulled away mumbling a soft thank you.

"You know we could make one too…"Grell suggested to the boy who was whipping the traces of silver from his eyes before looking up to him.

"Really?" He asked hesitantly as if Grell would take back the offer.

"Why not right? The last time I made one was when I was around your age anyway." Grell said with a warm smile as the boy eagerly crouched down to his knees and began packing a good size ball of snow with his bare hands. Grell smacked his head as he forgot to get Gloves for him so he removed his spare from his coat and passed them down to Alois whose hands were already turning blue.

"They may be big but at least we won't have to cut off your fingers." Grell said smiling and helping Alois into the gloves before starting on his own pile of snow.

Almost a half an hour later of rolling snow and sneakily cutting down some limbs of a nearby tree with his chainsaw, Grell and Alois had a somewhat lopsided snowman standing drunkenly in front of them.

Grell looked over to where the two kids and the woman had been twenty minutes earlier; the only thing left was the two kid's perfect looking snowman.

"I think the two little kids did a better job than us." Grell laughed as the snowman's head fell to the ground and splattered in a pile.

"I think they might have… want to go kick it down?" Alois asked shyly giving Grell for the first time ever a full-fledged smile.

"Dearie? Do you even need to ask?" Grell laughed before the two of them left their snowman to its melting fate and rushed over to the other side of the lake. Alois launched himself at the snowman's torso and successfully brought the entire snowman down with him. Grell kicked the snowman's head that rolled over to him making it explode in frosty white. He turned away to look at his watch for a few seconds and felt something icy and cold hit the back of his head and slip down his shirt.

"AHH! Get it out! Get it out!" Grell yelled trying to shake the melting snow from the back of his shirt as Alois fell back and rolled around with laughter.

"Alright that does it! This is war!" Grell yelled scooping snow off the ground and dropping it directly on the unsuspecting blondes face.

"AH! That's cold!" Alois whined rubbing the snow from his face, but the laughter never left his eyes.

"That's what you get when you mess with-" Grell's rant was caught off when he felt a ball off snow hit his side. He turned to see an obviously guilty looking Alois looking up at the sky. Grell took this as his opportunity to pelt his own snowball at the back of Alois head.

"AH! Cold!" Alois yelled getting off the ground throwing snow in Grell's face before running off hoping Grell would give into the chase. Grell balled a pile of snow in his hand and playfully chased after the younger one as he desperately tried to catch his breath in-between his laughing. Twenty minutes later they were both panting and soaked to the bone, Grell was extremely happy to see Ronald making his way down the park path and laughed out loud as Alois pelted a pile of snow at the unsuspecting reaper from behind the fort the two of them had made in a race to see who could build theirs faster. Ronald smiled and threw a clump of snow back at the fort successfully hitting the blonde head that was peeking out of the top.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Alois whined throwing his final snowball back at Ronald who blocked it with his arm.

"You guys are soaked! What the hell did you do while I was working, take a swim in the lake?" Ronald laughed seeing the frozen ice crystals in the elder reapers hair and the red wind burned cheeks of the younger.

"We'll explain later but I just want to get somewhere warm for now, let's go Ronnie!" Grell said shaking the access snow from his coat and dusting off Alois the best he could before pulling the both of them out of the park and down the street.

* * *

Minutes later the three of them were comfortably seated in a coffee shop with steaming tea all around.

"so... you trampled some little kids snowman because it looked better then yours?" Ronald laughed at their guilty faces and was quite surprised when it was Alois who spoke up next.

"Grell was the one who cut the trees limbs down at the park!" he chirped happily as Grell reached over the table and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Heh-heh what a kidder we have don't we Ronnie he- EW! He licked me!" Grell screamed pulling back his saliva covered hand and whipping it off with a napkin. Ronald watched as Alois laughed cheerfully at the red heads dilemma and wondered what happened to the shy little kid from this morning, not that he wanted him back he preferred the Cheerful Alois much more than the shy and scared one that barely spoke a word.

"So Ronnie! How did the paper work go this morning?" Grell asked after setting down the napkin and taking a sip of his tea.

"Really smoothly actually, well after I mentioned Undertaker anyway. Evidently he holds a lot of power with the council as well. Alois is all signed up and you're now his legal Guardian until he's old enough to want to leave. They're giving you the choice to train him yourself or send him to school." Ronald announced and watched as Grell made and obvious thinking face tapping his finger to his cheek.

"Well… I never really liked school much to begin with, what do you think Alois? They would give me time off of work right?"

"Two extra days Sempai plus the weekends. You would be in the office Mondays Wednesdays and Thursdays.

"Well Alois, it's your choice I'm fine with either." Grell said smiling at the younger reaper who quietly sat his finished tea cup back down on the plate.

"C-can I s-stay with you? I still don't know what I'm doing yet?" Alois asked quietly looking up to Grell with wondering eyes.

"Don't worry you'll be fine were gonna have much more fun than you ever would in school!" Grell enthused and Alois gave a wide smile in return.

"I'll tell the council tomorrow but make no mistake Will's going to be mad." Ronald and Alois laughed at the defeated look on the red heads face as he mumbled into his tea.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me- **Ha! Chapter seven is D-O-N-E. Done! *cheers*

**Ciel-**did you really have to spell it out? I would assume most of your weird reviewers can read.

**Me- **GHA! Don't listen to him! He doesn't mean it! He hasn't had his medication today! Yes that's it! Ha!

**Ciel-** Medication? What the heck are you on? And what makes you think I would lie? Furthermore I-"

**Me- ***covers mouth and whispers in ear* Now you're gonna get it. I'm throwing you into the next chapter whether you like it or not! *insert evil laugh*

**Sebastian- **Please review for the young master's sake.


	8. To the Trancy manor and back

**Authors note:**

**Me**- Woo so many nice people I'll give you cookies. *holds out cookies*

**Ciel-** don't eat them she probably poisoned them.

**Me-** why are you so mean to me! *throws cookie at head*

**Ciel- **ouch! You weirdo! Who the hell throws cookies at people!

**Alois- **Hey the Author made cookies! Yay!

**Me- **Enjoy!

* * *

_"Is there anything off about the body besides the missing heart that could give us a clue to where Alois ended up?"_

_"Why are you so interested in where his soul went young master? The Trancy earl is dead and I do not believe the killing will continue being Claude was only after him."_

_"Things have gotten rather boring at the manor and this is a mystery yes? I intend to crack it anyway possible. Now is there anything wrong with the body?"_

_"…the Trancy ring seems to be gone but there is a good chance Claude may have taken it." Sebastian said holding up the limp hand to Ciel where the ring usually had adorned his finger._

_"Now I would say that was a good guess young earl however you are very far off on that, yes you are Claude does not have the ring but I know who does and trust me when I say you'll be interested." Undertaker said coming back from wherever he had disappeared to his eyes glowing green from behind the thick locks covering them._

_"Tell me everything."_

* * *

"Well young earl… you would have to ask the young lady for all the details, all I did was reconstruct the new body yes I did." The Undertaker laughed walking over the broken glass that surrounded the table.

"What body Undertaker?" Ciel ground out displeased he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Why the body of the blonde young earl of course, his old one was missing its heart and was a mangled mess yes it was, it could never hold his soul again." The Undertaker said showing the patchwork of stitches and bandages under the body's white shirt.

"Undertaker is the Trancy earl alive at this moment?" Sebastian asked sensing his Bocchan's frustration with the elder Reaper.

"Oh yes he is very alive, such a beautiful job I did on his body yes it was a masterpiece. Unfortunately it is no longer with me but the one who I owed a favor to." The Undertaker said closing the heavy lid of the casket and moving it back to its proper place in the corner.

"So if hes alive, who has him?" Ciel snapped at the older man who turned his glowing eyes back onto the boy.

"Why young earl…you will just have to ask her when she stops by for a visit. I am told she does that quite often expectantly yes?" the Undertaker smiled placing his elbows down on the table

"Gha! Let's go Sebastian were never going to get anything out of this lunatic." Ciel said twisting sharply on his heel and marching out of the shop.

"Do say hello for me will you young earl. I expect a visit from the young lady very soon afterwards…" the heavy door swung shut on the Undertakers unbearable laughter and Ciel was all to grateful to get in the carriage and go home.

* * *

**Time Jump!**

* * *

Ciel sat at the edge of his bed, dully looking out his window as Sebastian buttoned the last buttons on his night clothes. If Alois Trancy was alive like the Undertaker said, assuming he hasn't gone mad, where would he be? Ciel took the glass of water that was held out to him and took a long drink.

"Sebastian?" he asked making up his mind and handing the now empty glass back to the demon.

"Yes Bocchan?" Sebastian answered promptly as always setting the glass back onto the tea cart he had brought into the room after dinner.

"Tomorrow we are going to visit the Trancy manor, if Alois is anywhere our best bet is to look for him there first. While were there we can see if we can gain any information of Claude's whereabouts, the queen did say take care of the killer yes?" Ciel stated looking at the Demon as his skilled fingers removed his favorite black eye patch.

"Yes I believe she did young master, and what time would you wish to depart by?" Sebastian said with his creepy open mouth smile.

"Noon the latest, I want to be back at the manor before sunset, are we clear?" Ceil asked unsure if his contract mark was glowing at the hit of an order.

"Crystal Bocchan, have a pleasant night." Sebastian said blowing out the candles as soon as Ciel was situated under the covers and the only light in the room came from his glowing eyes.

* * *

**Time Jump…Again! (Woo!)**

* * *

"Sebastian are we there yet? I don't believe it took this long the last time we went to the Trancy manor." Ciel complained knowing fully well Sebastian could hear him clearly from outside the carriage.

"Soon Bocchan, and you have no need to worry we will be back at the manor by sunset." Sebastian's smooth voice floated into the carriage as he snapped the reins again.

"Make it sooner, I dislike closed spaces for extended periods of time and you know that." Ciel growled leaning back into the deep blue velvet covered seat. He looked out the shaded window with his uncovered eye and noted all the different trees they passed as Sebastian had suggested earlier when he had complained of his boredom. Eventually the green trees just blurred into each other as Ciel slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Young master we have arrived." Sebastian's voice was closer now and Ciel could feel a gloved hand shaking his shoulder lightly.

"I'm…coming give me a moment." Ciel slurred whipping the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand and yawning as he stepped from the carriage with Sebastian's help. Ciel gave a small stretch before accepting the walking cane Sebastian held out to him. Together the two of them made their way to the front door of the Trancy manor.

"Would you like me to knock or-"

"Break it down. I am in no mood to be polite today." Ciel said in his usual monotone voice motioning to the door before sliding away to make room for Sebastian.

"Yes Bocchan." Sebastian said bowing slightly before he gracefully brought his foot down onto the dainty looking door, splintering it into a million pieces.

"Is this satisfactory young master?" Sebastian asked but was ignored as Ciel walked over the broken door and into the light-less manor.

"wha- what happened?" Ciel gaped stopping in his tracks as he took in the surrounding area. Sebastian walked in to stand behind him seemingly surprised himself at the empty dust covered room.

"It looks as if no one has lived here for years." Sebastian noted swiping a finger over a dust covered table and watching in amusement as the legs broke and the table fell apart.

"Well if no one is here where did they go? Hanna the triplets? Claude?" Ciel asked turning around to face his demon.

"They are not in the manor if that is what you are asking young master, they haven't been here for a very long. Any trace of them having ever been here is very faint." Sebastian said giving one of his sly smiles as another table collapsed into dust when he touched it."

"Please stop doing that." Ciel sighed putting his hand to his head as the demon went along amusing himself by breaking the furniture.

"The queen asked to, and I quote _prevent any others from happening. _Claude caused the first killing and we cannot insure he won't kill again contract or not. Tomorrow morning after breakfast you will set out and locate Claude. I'm giving you three days because I don't think the manor will last longer then that with those four and without your presence to keep them in line. Are we clear Sebastian?" Ciel asked glowering as the butler toppled another table.

"Perfectly my lord and if there is nothing left here then shall I suggest our departure?" Sebastian said kicking the side of a bookshelf and sending the two lined up next to it down like a set of dominoes.

"…yes I think it's time to go now." Ciel said looking oddly at Sebastian who was busy cutting down the chandelier that hung unsafely from the ceiling with what looked to be a saw.

"Should I just go wait outside then?" Ciel asked Giving the Butler a weird look with his one eye not even wanting to wonder how Sebastian had gotten a saw to begin with.

"I'm sorry Bocchan it just looked so gaudy. It clearly doesn't go with the room scheme." Sebastian said glaring at the dusty room before returning to his sawing.

"Um…yea I'm going to be outside waiting." Ciel said quickly exiting the Trancy manor when he heard the clinking of metal breaking. He was halfway to the carriage when he heard the loud earth shattering smash of the giant Chandelier and Sebastian's cries of "Victory".

"why's Sebastian acting so strange? It's almost like a crazy Author has taken over his mind but that's impossible…right?" Ciel asked mostly to himself as he stepped into the carriage and saw Sebastian running from the manor yelling something along the lines of "it's gonna blow!" sure enough moments later the Trancy manor went up in a blast that would rival an erupting volcano. Ciel removed Sebastian's hands from his ears which hadn't been there before and gave him a look.

"Was there even a reason for that?" Ciel asked glaring at the butler who now had resumed his composure and was walking to the driver's area of the carriage after closing the door.

"It would be unwise to leave any evidence that could be traced back to us yes?" Sebastian said snapping the reins and moving the carriage from the circle of un-blasted area and away from the flaming ruins of the mansion.

"How did you even, I don't want to know." Ciel said slumping back into his seat feeling tired although he hadn't done anything.

"Wise choice Bocchan, that explosion back there looked pretty expensive and defied almost all the laws of physics. It would make your head exploded if I explained how it happened." Sebastian hummed as the carriage found its way back onto the main road and Ciel fell back to sleep for the remainder of the long ride home.

* * *

Sorry I had to. Time Jump!

* * *

"Good morning Bocchan breakfast will be served momentarily, but before that any last orders before I leave?" Sebastian said in his usual manor as he swept the curtains aside gracefully letting the morning sun pelt down on the waking boy tuning in his bed.

"Yes, I don't trust those three with making me breakfast let alone my life; if you return and I am dying from unnatural causes you are to keep me alive at all costs so I can kill those three myself, that's an order." Ciel said sitting up and letting his contract glow brightly as Sebastian got on his knee and accepted the order with his usual flourish.

After breakfast Sebastian took off leaving Ciel to fend for himself, something he was dreading the entire morning. He slowly closed the door after Sebastian's form had disappeared, he would never say it out loud, but in truth he actually missed the demon already. He pushed the feelings away and trudged up the stairs to his office knowing there was still work to be done whether the demon was with him or not.

* * *

"Wow…it's really big, and you work there?" Alois said his blue ringed eyes looking up in wonder at the magnificent building that Grell called a boring waste of time.

"Just wait until you've worked there for a few century's, it's not so impressive then." Grell complained opening the dual glass doors and walking in with Alois following closely behind.

"Now, no one's going to bite you here, but for now I think it's best if you stay close because no one knows you yet okay." Grell said turning to Alois as they waited patiently for the elevator.

"Right. What's that?" Alois asked watching in awe as the two clear glass doors slid apart giving access to the tiny room inside

"That my dear is much faster than taking the stairs, it's called an elevator it goes up and down." Grell explained getting inside and punching the twenty second floor where his office was located.

"Sempai! Hold the door!" Ronald yelled as Grell easily caught the closing glass doors with his foot and held them apart for the younger reaper to slide inside.

"Thanks Sempai, hi Alois you seem to be doing better." Ronald said clapping hands with the blonde, a habit they had recently become addicted to doing.

"Much better than I was, this place is so big! How to you know where everything is." Alois asked wide eyed and giving a little stumble when the elevator started moving up, clutching to Grell's side the entire time watching through the doors as the Ground quickly got further below them.

"First time's always the worst, I used to work in two story building before I moved here and I freaked so much I climbed the stairs for a month." Grell laughed remembering how winded the reaper looked when he finally made it up to the twenty second floor, even Alois loosened his grip slightly and gave a laugh. The elevator finally came to a smooth stop and the three stepped out onto the white tiled floor, curious eyes wandered in their direction as they walked to Grell's office and silent whispers started between the gossipers. Grell knew it was only a matter of time before one of them reached Wills ears so he had Ronald make extra copies for Alois paperwork to shove in Wills face when he asked. Maybe he would be proud of how good of a job he had done with getting Alois registered. Or maybe he would just end up with more paperwork like he usually did. Grell sighed as he unlocked the red door to his office and Alois hesitantly stepped inside.

"It looks just like your house." He noted with a smile taking a seat on a plush red chair Grell had dragged to his office from his house.

"Here's the papers Sempai I'll see you guys for lunch right?" Ronald asked handing over the folder of papers.

"Yea were eating outside though I bet Alois is going to be bored of the office by then." Grell said tucking the papers into the filing cabinet in his office.

"Alright bye Alois see you Sempai." Ronald ran off after clapping hands with Alois, Grell was truly happy the two were getting along. He could only wish Will could manage the same thing.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me- **yes everyone I have something in store for Ciel, I mean Alois is going to outlive him if he stays human right? I hate when good things come to an end.

**Ciel- **I wish your story would come to an end. It's making me sick.

**Me- **Shut your mouth I'm doing you a favor!

**Ciel- **You made my butler blow up a house. *crosses hands*

**Me**- he won't need it anymore he's living with Grell now remember! *waves hands wildly*

**Ciel-**because that totally makes sense.

**Sebastian**- please review everyone.


	9. The sort of revenge of Claude

**Authors note:**

**Me**- Look Ciel twenty one wonderful reviews!

**Ciel- **your such a weirdo, why am I still here?

**Me**- I actually have no idea why. You could walk out the front door, could it be you actually enjoy my work? *pure happiness*

**Ciel-** you mean to tell me I could have just walked out the front door this ENTIRE TIME!

**Me-**you didn't know that? It's right over there. *points at door with exit sign*

**Ciel-** *face palm*

**Me-**Enjoy!

* * *

"SUTCLIFF!" Grell winced as he heard the heavy steps echoing down the hallway through his office door. He was hoping Will wouldn't catch wind of the rumors for a few more hours, but the way Will ran the place they all got to him eventually one way or another. Alois jumped from his seat and stood behind Grell as he heard the angered yell from the hallway.

"Is that your boss?" He whispered looking wide eyed at the door Grell knew would burst open any second now.

"Unfortunately…" Grell sighed and watched as the door swung open with such force Grell thought it would fly off the handles. A fuming William stepped into the red themed office and slammed the door shut behind him. Williams demeanor quickly returned to his usual stoic expression but Grell knew under all of that he was beyond furious.

"Sutcliff, you refuse to reap a soul on the death list, take it and bring it back to life as a Reaper no less have him registered as your kid on top of it. Give me one good reason not to kick your ass out of here right now!" Will said slamming his hands down on top of Grell's desk scattering some of the papers. Grell felt Alois gripping onto his arm as Will turned his eyes to the blonde reaper.

"Is that him? Where'd you get the body Sutcliff?" Will asked his judging eyes raking over Alois who didn't like this man the least.

"He has a name for one Will, its Alois and two I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking it was custom made." Grell said smiling making sure to show off all two rows of his sharp teeth. Will glared at the red head's confidence but in his mind was thinking who was powerful enough to create a reaper body from scratch no less.

"Furthermore Will you can't get rid of me, I know for a fact the number of London dispatch reapers is under what it should be. You wouldn't want to be more shorthanded then you already are now would you?" Grell asked knowing fully well he held the upper hand at the moment as he saw the shock pass over his bosses face.

"Where did you get that information Sutcliff, that's classified." Will said pushing his glasses up on his nose and glaring down at the flamboyant red head.

"He- he-he the young lady asked that's how she got it." Undertaker said standing in front of the doorway in all his creepy glory.

"Undertaker? What are you doing here?" Will asked looking up to one of the very few people he had genuine respect for.

"Well I was going to check up on Ms. Sutcliff to see how my work was holding up and considering how well he looks I'm going to say he's holding up quite nicely." The Undertaker said looking Alois over with his hidden eyes.

"You, I remember you. You were there when I first woke up weren't you? I remember your voice." Alois said speaking up from behind Grell, looking over the elder man for the first time with clear eyesight.

"Your memory serves you well young reaper." Undertaker laughed again and turned to Will when he finally spoke again.

"So it was you who made the body then, I don't like it but I'm not about to go against your will. I'm guessing he will be in need of a death scythe yes?" William grudgingly accepted the fact he couldn't get rid of Sutcliff or Alois without invoking Undertakers wrath.

"Yes, we were going to go down after lunch break and get him one from the department." Grell said from his desk flashing the undertaker a thankful smile.

"Very well carry on then. But be sure to fax me his paper work by noon so I can put him in the system" William said before quickly retreating from the room and heading back to his office.

"well my lady I best be on my way but I find it fair to warn you a certain young Earl and demon seem to be content on finding the both of you."

"Ciel!"

"And my dear Sebby! We shall have to go and pay them a visit then wont we?" Grell smiled happy his Demon was looking for him the reason why was beside the point.

"Have a nice day my dears I expect a visit from the both of you very soon." The Undertaker laughed before vanishing down the hallway.

* * *

**Realm switch!** (Shaking it up a bit)

* * *

Two days after Sebastian's departure Ciel was laying down in his bed after Mey-Rin had left with his evening tea. He had heard nothing of his demonic butler and despite knowing of Sebastian's skills was beginning to worry. Two days was too long, Sebastian should have found Claude and taken care of him in one. Ciel ignored the howling wind coming from outside the manor, the horrid storm had came out of the blue not three hours after Sebastian had left and had been blowing down on them ever since. Ciel was just beginning to drift off into a dreamless sleep when suddenly his windows flung open with a crash sending sprays of rain into the room.

"You have got to be joking." Ciel grumbled to himself slowly getting out of his bed and closing the windows on a crash of thunder that could have shook the entire house. Ciel took the time at the window to look outside at the rain pouring down without mercy to the ground and people below. A sudden flash of sheet lightning lit up the entire room sending stretching shadows across the floor. Ciel turned away from the window just as another flash lit up the room outlining a silhouette that shouldn't be there. The looming black shadow was gone a second later but Ciel was sure of what he has seen. Someone was in the room with him.

Now Ciel knew if he ran he would alert whoever it was and if he returned to bed like nothing had happened he would obviously be playing right into the person's hand. Instead he opted to walk down to the kitchen to make it look like he was getting a glass of water. He left the room and made sure to close the door behind him before padding down the dark hallway that was constantly being lit up with flashes of lighting and rattled with the roars of thunder. Ciel shivered as he heard the creaking of his door opening and put as much distance between him and the door as possible without being noticeable. He was aware of the feather light steps behind him but chose to ignore them in favor of finding a weapon in reach before turning around to face the stalker.

Of all the times Sebastian to be gone, it was when he needed him most. How cruel fate could be when she wanted to. Ceil let his hand drag through the flowerpot where he knew Mey-Rin had hidden on of her hand guns and instantly felt better when he felt the touch of the cool metal. He gripped the gun in his hand and whirled around and pointed the tip at the shadow before him. He felt the gun click into place as he turned the safety off to show the person he wasn't messing around.

"My, my Ciel Phantomhive it seems your butler is not home at the moment." Claude said stoically as his face was lit up with the flash of the lightning.

"What do you want Claude." Ciel growled knowing now his gun was useless but still he refused to lower it.

"It seems a friend of yours has taken something of mine-"

"Sebastian is the complaint department not me, go talk to him." Ciel snapped at the gold eyes demon who was now glaring at him.

"That death god took from me the soul I rightfully deserve; I have come to get it back or the very least a replacement." Claude said smiling hungrily at the boy in front of him.

"And what exactly do you want me to do about it? I know no death gods and Sebastian hates the likes of them what makes you think we would help you anyway?" Ciel said firing a bullet at Claude to make his point of their dislike to him.

"Well…how about I spare your life if you bring me the red haired Shinigami I know Sebastian is well acquainted with. It's not like you have much of a choice in this matter anyway." Claude said stepping closer with his evil smile. Grell? Grell had Alois this entire time, was that what Undertaker was referring to? Why?

"You know very well I have in no way shape or form a way to contact that idiot you're simply wasting your time here." Ciel said firing again hoping at least one of his servants heard the second bullet if not the first. This time Claude caught the bullet sent to his eye in his fingers and dropped it to the hallway rug where it made a soft thump.

"Young master get down!" the familiar voice of Mey-Rin yelled down the hallway and Ciel was all too happy to drop to the ground as the sniper turned maid shot two bullets into both of Claude's eyes shattering the glasses the gold eyed demon wore.

"Let's go young master." Finny said pulling Ciel from the floor and taking him away from where Mey-Rin and Bard were currently holding Claude down with all they had. Gun fire and the flashes of soaring bullets mixed with the sheets of lightning and the crash of thunder making the two almost indistinct from one another.

"Hurry up young master!" Finny yelled again pulling him harder when Ciel began to tire from all the running. The two vanished further down the hallway and into one of the servant's quarters.

"In here young master me should be safe for now." Finny said locking the door and turning to face Ciel with a look of confusion on his face.

"Young master…your eye." Ciel panicked suddenly realizing in his mist to get away from Claude he had forgotten to hide his contract symbol.

"You are to say nothing about my eye understood." Ciel snapped feeling foolish for the slip up.

"No worries young master we all knew it was there anyway." Finny smiled his boyish smile as Ciel gaped at him.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" He choked out wondering where he had gone wrong when he had been so careful.

"Well you always had it covered so we didn't want to bring it up being you didn't want anyone to know about it." Finny said shyly looking down at his feet but snapping to the door when he heard the crashes coming from the hallway.

"Get down young master I'll hold him off as long as I can." Finny said with a look of determination on his face as the door was splintered open and Claude was there with thousands of bullet holes in his clothes.

"Now Ciel did you really think your firearm brigade would actually hold against me?... What do you do exactly?" Claude said with confusion on his face as he looked down at the weaponless gardener.

"Nothing special sir." Finny said before knocking Claude back through the wall with chemical induced strength.

"I see then…" Claude answered stoically removing himself from the wall before going one on one with Finny.

"Sebastian this is an order! Return to the manor at once!" Ciel yelled avoiding the two super strengthened people brawling mercilessly in the room. The light from Ciel's contract symbol lit up the room for a moment as he made the order just in time for Ciel to see Claude knock Finny out for the count. The gardener had put up a good fight but Claude had century's worth of skill whereas Finny just had the strength to go head to head with the rogue butler.

"Now then young earl I assume all of that was your decline in my proposition, time for my consolation prize then." Claude said slamming Ciel to the floor and digging his clawed hand into his exposed chest just as Sebastian appeared from the doorway and attacked Claude. Ciel screamed as Claude was torn from his bleeding chest as Sebastian began to fight him. Ciel withered in pain and silently thought that this was exactly how Alois had felt, however his heart was still in his chest and not splattered into a million pieces, yet. Ciel's screams and thrashings began to weaken as the darkness surrounding his eyes began to close up on him. The last thing he saw was Sebastian's knife lined fist going through Claude before his sight vanished all together.

_I don't trust those three with making me breakfast let alone my life; if you return and I am dying from unnatural causes you are to keep me alive at all costs so I can kill those three myself, that's an order._

_unnatural causes…that's an order…._

* * *

**Page break and Cliff hanger woo!**

* * *

Sebastian's watched as Claude's body fell apart into millions of spiders, some huge and some small they all scampered away before Sebastian could squish them all. If Claude was still alive he would be greatly weakened at the least. Sebastian whipped his hands clean of the other demons blood and walked over to the limp body of his dying master.

"Bocchan I'm gone for two days and you die on me, I thought you could take care of yourself better than this." Sebastian sighed remembering the order Ciel had given him before his departure. Never in a million years would he have thought he would lose a well-earned soul over a simple unintentional order. However he had gotten somewhat attached to the young boy and honestly wouldn't mind losing his soul, things were rather entertaining when he was under the boys command. By doing this the contract would be broken but Ciel didn't have to know that, not yet at least.

Sebastian got to work and by the time the night had ended and the sun peaked into the destroyed room the servants were up addressing each others wounds and moving on like nothing had happened. Sebastian admired them for this; all three of them perfect soldiers with their own little quirks that made them special. Those little quirks were what made the Phantomhive household.

* * *

Ciel woke to sunlight streaming through his bedroom window, his body ached and his chest felt like someone had dropped a lit match onto it.

"Good morning Bocchan, how are we feeling today?" Sebastian said cheerily as he helped Ciel sit up by piling pillows behind him.

"How is everyone?" He asked grimacing at the cracking of his voice.

"Everyone received minimal injuries' and are currently resting on my orders I believe they earned it, holding off a demon like Claude is no small task Bocchan. Ciel nodded slowly accepting the steaming tea Sebastian held out to him.

"What about Claude?" He asked after taking a sip and deciding he liked the tea took another.

"I am afraid I do not know Bocchan if he is alive he is greatly weakened and we should not have to worry about him for a while.

"Grell." Ciel said looking into Sebastian's ruby eyes.

"Grell has Alois any idea why the psychopath would take him in?" Sebastian seemed genuinely surprised at the information but nodded his head anyway.

"Maybe it would be in our best interest to see the Undertaker he seemed to know quite a bit the last time we saw him."

"We shall leave as soon as I'm feeling up to the journey." Ciel said before finishing his tea and handing the cup back to a smiling Sebastian.

* * *

"What about this one?"

"It looks boring don't you have something with some more flair?" Alois asked the secretary leaning over the counter and looking distasteful at the plain scythe held out to him.

"I have to agree either have that thing modified us show us something else it's distastefully plain." Grell said like the diva he was as the secretary put away the basic death scythe.

"You're welcome to go look in the back I guess, there's not much we have in stock for beginners but what harm can it do to look right?" She said and buzzed them into the metal door behind her.

"Wow it's much bigger on the inside." Alois laughed lightly looking around with childish wonder as he stepped into the huge gymnasium sized room filled with death weapons and modifications.

"We should get looking; we have a lot of ground to cover." Grell smiled looking around as Alois dragged him towards the back. After half an hour of discarding scythes that were too big, too small, too plain and too ugly they were getting nowhere. Ronald had come in on his break to help look but had to leave when it was over promising to come back later if William let him.

"What about this one?" Grell asked holding up an assassin's dagger that could easily be hidden in ones coat.

"It's too small I want something impressive, like yours!" Alois said happily as Grell smiled at the complement.

"Why don't we take a short break and go get something to drink hm? All this discarding is making me tired." Grell suggested and together the two of them made their way to the break room promising the secretary they would return shortly.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me- **Finally the crossover you have all been waiting for in the next chapter!

**Ciel**- oh joy I get to spend time with Grell the little Psychopath and Blondie. *sighs*

**Grell & Alois**- HEY! That's mean where are your manners?

**Ciel**- see their spending too much time together their talking at the same time.

**Me**- there's nothing wrong with that!

**Cie**l-not yet there isn't…

**Me**-what's that supposed to mean?

**Ciel**-what's what supposed to mean *quiet snicker*

**Me**-GHA! *frustration*

**Grell & Alois**- Please Review!


	10. To you and to us

**Authors note:**

**Me**- Woo! Alois is finally getting his Death scythe.

**Ciel-** Just what we need, another blade swinging Psychopath...

**Alois**- Hey! That was mean. Author! Ciel's being mean to me!

**Me**- Ciel... we've been over this before…

**Ciel**- and what exactly are you going to do about it? *Glares*

**Me**- I'll think of something by the end of the chapter…

**Ciel**- Oh no... *fake fear*

-Enjoy!

* * *

"Ronnie! Did Will give you time to come look with us we're getting nowhere!" Grell said spotting Ronald in the break room with a cup of coffee.

"yea he did actually, I'm surprised. I was going to bring some snacks down to you two but being you're already here..." Ronald waved his hand over to the fully stocked break room snack cupboard and coffee machine.

"Ron! There's nothing good down there!" Alois said gripping the slightly older reapers arm slightly jostling the cup of coffee in his hand. Alois's eyes went wide when he looked inside the cup.

"Is that coffee? Can I have some? Claude never gave me any." Alois blurted out with a full fledged smile still leaning on Ronald.

"It's up to you Sempai…" Ronald said looking down at the younger that was attached to his arm.

"I don't care as long as you get me one as well, I'm going back to my office for a while I'll meet you guys down there in a few. Be good Alois." Grell bared his shark teeth as Alois stuck out his contract free tongue at the red reaper who in turn blew him a teasing kiss.

"AHH! It touched me!" Alois faked horror as Ronald laughed when Grell left the room.

"Coffee!" Alois cheered the moment the doors swung closed behind the red head and Ronald lead him over to the coffee machine.

"How do you want it?" Ronald asked pouring two more cups of the inky black liquid.

"…I don't know. How do you have it?" Alois asked poking the Styrofoam cup experimentally.

"With lots of cream and sugar preferably, it's pretty nasty by itself but that's how Will likes it no surprise there." Ronald laughed as Alois began adding cream and sugar until the coffee resembled chocolate milk.

"Like this?" Alois looked up with big blue ringed eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"Perfect, grab a snack from the shelf and we can get going." Ronald smiled as he made Grell's Coffee and noticed Alois had crawled on the table to reach into the higher shelves of the cabinet. Alois took down two wrapped coffee cakes and handed one to Ronald on his way out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later in the Death Scythe room Ronald could see why Claude had never given the boy Coffee.

"What does this one do? Why's this one shaped funny? I don't see how people can like this color. This one's weird. What can this one do? What does yours look like? Where'd you get it? I still can't find one! Alois yelled in frustration throwing down the twin katanas he had been holding and began to pout.

"Well…let's try another area." Ronald said helping the blonde off the floor and walking to another section. Alois walked around looking up and down the shelves but it was Ronald who found the Sword buried behind a rather out of place Viking shield.

"Hey what about this?" Ronald said pulling the deep green handled sword from its spot from behind the shield. Alois ran over quickly and took it slowly from Ronald's hands; he took a few steps back and swung the long sword a few times before deciding he liked it.

"Thank you!" Alois said wrapping his thin arms around Ronald and giving him a large hug which the older Reaper returned thinking of Alois like the younger brother he never had.

"Awe! Ronnie! You'd make such a good older brother!" Grell Squeed seeing the happy exchange between the two.

"You're just happy he finally found a scythe." Ronald laughed as Alois ran over to show Grell the Sword that was about the length of his arm.

"It does look nice, we can go try it out tomorrow sound good?" Grell said examining the glittering silver sword Alois held out to him.

"Can we see Undertaker too? I don't remember much of his shop." Alois asked his blue eyes lighting up with childish glee.

"Eh, Why not right?" Grell shrugged before the three of them made their way out of the room and to the secretary to complete the registration.

* * *

**Page Break (don't worry dearies Ciel's coming up soon after this)**

* * *

Alois woke up bright and early, as Grell suggested. The two of them ate a quick breakfast of toast, jam and tea with some light conversation before parting ways to get dressed for the day. Grell dressed in his usual attire as did Alois before his death.

"All ready to go?" Grell asked leaning sleepily on his chainsaw in the living room.

"As I'll ever be I suppose…" Alois yawned looking out the living room window to the still sunless morning.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Alois asked as Grell paused in revving his chainsaw. He reached into his low slung trademark jacket and took out a thick leather bound book.

"This is a Death list or a to die list anyone who's going to die is listed in this book along with their location the time and cause of death. Our job is to judge their souls when they die and send them off to wherever. We need to be at the boat yard by 5:24 where Harold Gyver is going to be shot by a boat thief." Grell smirked knowing this was the moment of truth whether Alois would make a successful reaper.

"Sounds fun! Let's get going!" Alois said smiling his Psychopathic smile that matched Grell's own as he brought the Revved Scythe down through the air. Like the time before Alois reached for Grell's hand and the two of them walked into the swirling purple portal.

* * *

**(Page Break Last one before I get to Ciel I promise!)**

* * *

As soon as Alois felt his boot clad feet touch the solid ground of the London rooftops he opened his eyes and adjusted his glasses, a habit he had gotten into doing.

The cold air sliced through the two reapers but neither of them felt it, warmed by the eagerness of the kill.

"Do I get to kill him?" Alois asked grinning widely up at Grell. Grell hummed to himself and tapped his finger to his chin.

"How bout I show you how to do it first, we can judge his soul together and the next ones all yours fair enough?" Grell asked the blonde boy who was mulling it over in his head.  
Alois clapped his hands together with glee and danced in a circle.

"Deal! This is gonna be so much fun, I'd love to see your scythe in action for more than just teleporting." Alois said looking up at the Red Reaper with genuine respect, something Grell knew he had never given anyone.

"Alright let's get going we don't have much time." Grell said looking at a small pocket watch before jumping from the building and to the cobbled street below.

"Come on Alois it's not that far." Grell coaxed looking up at the blonde reaper who was looking unsure down at the ground three stories below.

"Easy for you to say, you're already down there." Alois huffed looking down the building again still not wanting to take the jump because hiss human instincts told him he would end up splattered all over the ground.

"Alois you won't die, trust me you'd live even if you landed on your head." Grell yelled back making note for himself to give Alois some obstacle course training later.

"Because that just makes me feel so much better." Alois huffed under his breath.

"I can hear you, come on I'll take you some place special when we get back if you jump." Grell bribed knowing he was running out of time.

"Can we go back to the park?" Alois called back looking down at the snow covered ground below.

"Sure if that's what you want but you got to jump." Grell called back and watched as with shaking limbs Alois climbed onto the buildings snowy edge before slowly stepping off and covering his mouth with both hands as a scream worked its way out. Alois caught himself on both his legs on the ground before he stumbled back and fell into the snow.

"I-I n-never want to d-do that a-again." Alois shook taking Grells hand as he helped him up off the ground and dusted him off.

"Tough luck were going to work hard on getting you over that." Grell smiled before running off down the streets not wanting to run on the ice covered rooftops. Alois kept up with him pretty well and they made it within record time to watch Harold get shot in the chest he stumbled around a bit and fell to the ground but stood back up moments later and looked around in confusion.

"This is where we come in." Grell smiled letting his chainsaw roar, the shooters long gone. Harold's eyes went to the size of dinner plates as he saw the Death God swinging for him. Poor Harold never had a chance as Alois watched in fascination as Grell cut Harold up like he was nothing. Strips of white flew from the mans destroyed and mutilated corpse and twirled out in all directions.

"Come here Alois, time to see this guy's life." Alois daintily walked over the red splattered snow and watched as the white strips formed a film.

* * *

**half an hour later...**

* * *

"Hmm…he was a drug dealer but did lead a pretty honest life. What do you say Alois?" Grell said after the record came to a rather bloody end.

"I guess he was good…up then." Alois smiled pointing to the sky as Grell bagged the soul and crossed the name off the list.

"That's it for now there's another one later in the afternoon but that's too long of a wait, we can go see Undertaker now if you want." Grell said waving his hand over the dead body making it whole again with the exception of the bullet hole.

"Yea! But, the film thingy, that's how you knew about me right? Why couldn't you fix my original body like that too?" Alois said motioning to dead Harold's body.

"Yes I knew about you from your cinematic record and I couldn't fix your body because it was tainted by a demon we can't touch it. I could however touch your soul because the bond to the demon was broken" Grell explained leading the way to the undertakers from the crime scene.

"I'm kinda glad it wasn't able to be repaired." Alois said softly with a small smile.

"Hu? Why?" Grell asked confused to why this kid wouldn't want his human body repaired.

"If it was repaired I would have never ended up like this with you." Alois said smiling as Grell pulled him closer into a motherly hug.

"In that case I'm glad it wasn't repaired." Grell smiled back as the two of them walked off to undertakers shop just as the sun peaked over the horizon.

* * *

**(In another part of England a while later)**

* * *

"Good morning Bocchan are you well enough to make our trip today?" Sebastian asked with his usual cheery demeanor making sure Ciel had tea within reach when he pulled himself from his sleep.

"I feel fine actually…strange for someone who almost had their heart ripped out." Ciel said with a confused look gracing his face as he took a sip of English breakfast tea.

"Perhaps you just got lucky." Sebastian said removing the boys nightclothes and folding them into the laundry bin.

"Perhaps…but luck isn't a real thing, only propaganda for people to get their hopes up only for them to be crushed even harder." Ciel said setting the tea cup down as Sebastian buttoned up his shirt.

"My, my how depressing are we this morning." Sebastian smiled as Ciel glared down at him.

"Never mind you never told me what's for breakfast." Ciel reminded feeling quite hungry.

"I thought a light breakfast would be suitable with a small snack on the way to the Undertakers as to not force too much on your body at the moment." Sebastian answered as usual finishing dressing the boy and tying his shoes.

"Very well, we don't have all day let's get going." Ciel said stoically leaving the room with Sebastian following silently behind him.

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian had their light breakfast and were gone before the servants were awake enough to break anything which made for a quite pleasant morning in Ciel's opinion. The ride was long and boring into the city as it usually was. The only entertainment Ciel could find was quick catnaps and naming clouds and trees as they passed by. At long last Sebastian and Ciel arrived outside of the Undertakers morbid looking shop and Ciel looked up with an amused grin to see the sign that had fallen down from the Undertakers roaring laughter had been nailed back up again. Sebastian opened the carriage door and let Ciel out stiffening slightly when he turned to the shop.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked leaning slightly on his cane noticing his butler stiffen.

"Something feels…off." Sebastian said slowly as if trying to figure out what it was.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to figure out what it is." Ciel said walking with his head held high to the front door and pulled it open.

"Undertaker we-"

"CIEL!" Screeched the oh so familiar voice of none other than Alois Trancy who jumped from his seat on a coffin and tackled Ciel to the ground.

"AH! Trancy get off me! Sebastian!" Ciel could only squirm helplessly under the older boy's weight as he hugged him affectionately and Sebastian quietly snickered from the doorway. At least he was until…

"SEBBY!" This time Sebastian wasn't fast enough and the Red reaper attached himself to the butlers arm easily.

"Trancy get off!"

"Grell please remove yourself."

"Ciel I missed you sooooo much!"

"Trancy I said get off!"

"did you miss me too Ciel? Hu? Did ya?"

"SEBBY!"

"HE-He-He Welcome young earl." The Undertaker said suddenly appearing with a bang in a cloud of pink smoke.

"Did you get the tea?" Alois said finally removing himself from the rumpled Phantomhive earl in favor of pulling on the Undertakers long robes.

"That I did he-he-he would you like to go make some?" The Undertaker said handing over a box of tea from the folds of his robe and petting Alois's head.

"Sure! I'll make some for everyone!" Alois chirped before running off to the backroom.

"You might want to get comfortable because I suspect the young master will have questions for you and the Trancy boy." Sebastian said addressing the red blob on his arm.

"My dear Sebby, what makes you so sure I'll answer your brat's questions?" Grell smirked showing his sharpened teeth to the blue haired earl who looked back un-amused.

"Well if you don't answer the questions there really no reason for us to stay." Sebastian said trailing off sadly.

"Oh Sebby I'm thrilled you want to spend more time with me I really am, but this time it isn't my call." Grell's smirk got wider as Alois came back into the room juggling beakers of tea.

"It's mine actually; Undertaker said you guys would be coming by today so we decided to wait for your arrival" Alois said smiling at Grell who had removed himself from Sebastian in favor of helping Alois with the tea beakers. Something that shocked both Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel grudgingly took a seat on a coffin and accepted the tea Alois handed him.

"what's with the weird glasses?" Ciel asked not remembering Alois ever wearing them before.

"you don't like them?" Alois pouted taking a sip of his tea and looking back to Grell who had given Undertaker and Sebastian theirs.

"can I tell him! Hu? Hu?" Alois asked wide eyed, bouncing around so much Ciel thought his tea was going to spill.

"that's up to you." Grell smiled back and Ciel and Sebastian watched the exchange with interest.

"tell me what Trancy?" Ciel asked slowly looking into the Blue rimmed eyes.

"I'm not human anymore Ciel."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me**- I have decided on your punishment!

**Ciel**- and… *bored look*

**Me**- I shall let my wonderful reviewers decide you're fate!

**Ciel**-WHAT! Those people are INSAINE! Not to mention-

**Me**-*covers mouth* he he he…Sebastian!

**Sebastian**- send your punishment ideas to the Author through reviews or private messages may the best idea or ideas be posted the sky's the limit within reason of course.

**Ciel**- YOU TRAITOR!


	11. CRACK!

**Authors note: READ!**

**Me**-you're all going to hate me but this chapter's a filler and has nothing to really do with the story!

**Ciel**-we already hate you.

**Me**- shush Ciel! I decided all your ideas were so wonderful I would incorporated them into their own chapter.

**Ciel**-I though you said you were only going to pick one!

**Me**-...I lied?

**Ciel**- oh...boy *face palm*

**Alois**-ENJOY!

* * *

_(This is pure crack so everyone's out of character the story shall resume next chapter!)_

* * *

Ciel was out walking one bright sunny magical ranbowish day when all of a sudden a crack of pink glittery smoke exploded in front of him with the sound of screaming ducks.

"What the hell?" Ciel said stumbling back from the popcorn smelling cloud.

"He he he young earl. I'm here to kidnap you!" the Undertaker cried mysteriously from within his cloud of ninja smoke.

"AHH! SEBASTIAN RAPE!" Ciel yelled as he was pulled into the pink cloud by the Undertakers long nailed fingers.

"Rape? My young master? I must save him!" Sebastian yelled from the random kitchen of doom. Donning his stripper boots he prepared for a dramatic rescue…or not?

"…If I leave…my rainbow muffins will burn!…meh it can wait." Sebastian said sitting back in his chair like a boss.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

"NO! STOP PLEASE! IT'S TOO MUCH! AHHH!" Ciel struggled helplessly against the horrible tightening bonds that held him to the chair.

"If you don't move so much young earl it won't be so painful…he he he this is the best part." The Undertaker said with his bowl of purple popcorn. The dreaded TV crackled loudly in front of poor Ciel whose head was forced to look at the horror playing across the screen.

_"But, but Jared I love you… I love you more than your superstar long lost brother! Why can't you see that?"_

_"Mary we can never be together! For I am in love with your cat! And we will get married and have kitty babies and grow corn in China!"_

_"But Jared! My cat is actually married to your twin sister's clone! You can never be together!"_

"NO! JARED! Can't you see MARY loves you more than the cat! WHYYY?" Ciel yelled loudly from his seat and began to cry and scream like a psychopath at the drama displayed on the TV.

"For no apparent reason I shall now put a shock collar on you! IT'S GOT GLITTER!" Undertaker said throwing a random beeping glue and glitter covered shock collar around Ciel's neck.

"I shall now press the red button He He He!" the Undertaker yelled dramatically puling from under his flowing robes a remote with two buttons, neither of which was red.

"NO MODERN TECHNOLOGY YOU HAVE FAILED ME!" the Undertaker said throwing the remote at Ciel's head and knocking him out.

"Oh noes!" The Undertaker yelled before kicking Ciel's body still tied to a chair into a coffin and dropping it down a random chimney

* * *

Inside the chimney house…

* * *

"So Alois how did you like the Twilight series?" Grell asked Alois who was sitting in an armchair across from him.

"Well…it was a very pleasant read I loved the part when-" Alois eyes darted to the coffee table which held a giant pot of Starbucks Espresso coffee.

"Is that…coffee?" Now as Alois said coffee his eyes grew three times their size and donned a psychopathic look.

"Why yes. Yes it is." Grell said proudly making his death pose for no other reason than the Author said he did.

"Would you like some? I here it is very popular amongst the reviews." Grell said handing over the SeaWorld themed coffee pot which Alois promptly drank in 4.7808420940385 seconds. In a flash of rainbow polka dots and a fire explosion big enough to rival a volcano with massive energy pulsing around him Alois sat down in his chair and began to read the Harry Potter series.

"Very interesting…" Alois hummed to himself ignoring the giant coffin that tumbled down the chimney and into the room.

"ZOMBIE APPOCOLYPSE 2012!" Grell screamed in terror when the lid opened and out came Ciel wearing a glamorous Elizabeth approved gown and a glittering shock collar.

"DIE ZOMBIE!" Grell yelled cutting up Claude with his death scythe. Now you might not have known this but Claude had been there the entire time and had been hiding under a purple lampshade.

"NO MY LAMPSHADE!" Claude yelled as he exploded in a blast of pistachio pudding which Pluto began to eat because obviously he was there too. He had been smoking drugs in the back room with Lau.

"HEY Ciel HI HI HI!" Alois screamed the caffeine finally taking hold of him and sending him running into the kitchen to make a banana sandwich.

"Ciel what a lovely shock collar you have!" Alois commented when he couldn't find any bananas to make his sandwich.

"It tickles!" Ciel twitched as he gave a forced smile to the mess in front of him.

"That sounds like fun! Let's go set London on fire now!" Alois said pulling a flamethrower out from his back pocket.

"But we already did that!" Ciel whined trying to get the shock collar off of his neck.

"AHHHHHHHHH! SEBBYYY!" Grell yelled turning to see the masked figure in the window.

"IT IS I! SUPER STRIPPER! I HAVE COME TO SAVE YOU YOUNG MASTER!" Everyone including Claude who was whole again turned to see Super Stripper crash through the window with a kick from his mighty Stripper boot of DOOM!

"AHH CAFEINE! Alois yelled/Screamed attacking Super Stripper with pots of Coffee looking a little crazed in the eye but he always looked that way so no one really noticed that much.

"_Mary! I never cheated on you with you twice removed cousins toy poodle why cant you see that!"_

_"Oh I don't know Jared maybe because your twin brothers lost evil clone told me!"_ Grell and the rest of the room including Lau who was still smoking drugs sat on the couch and began to watch the soap opera completely oblivious to the face Super Stripper clearly had the upper hand against Caffeine…something.

"You shall never defeat me Super Stripper! I call on the mighty power of THOR NORSE GOD OF THUNDER!"

* * *

**In the Authors bedroom…**

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am that's copy right information you need to think of something more original."

"What about-"

"Pokémon are not original ma'am."

"Hang on hang on… I'll think of something…"

* * *

**Back to the story…**

* * *

"You shall never defeat me Super Stripper! I call on the mighty power of BUTTERMILK PANCAKES!" Alois cried out shooting lasers from his eyes in the shape of pancakes.

"NO MY ONE WEAKNESS!" Super Stripper cried out falling to the floor.

"So…so horribly made…you call that culinary?" Super stripper whispered as he passed out and Agni and Soma jumped through the previously fixed during commercial break window.

"Culinary? Let us battle!" Agni yelled waving around his mighty fist of doomyness and smashing the once again magically fixed window.

"TO THE DEATH WITH YOU!" Super Stripper yelled turning into his alter alter ego Awesome Cook Man.

Agni and Awesome Cook Man ran into the kitchen to have a culinary battle TO THE DEATH!

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Alois yelled loudly and began to cry and sing Usher songs.

"So…Ciel, want to play Monopoly?" Soma asked pulling Monopoly Scooby Doo addition from under the folds of his skinny jeans.

"Sure!" Ciel answered twitching when electricity went through his body again and sat down to play Monopoly Scooby Doo version.

"_MARY! Your mother's sister in law is divorcing her 50 pound rock to be with my little bother's goldfish!"_

_"It's horrible Jared! Now who shall I call when I want gossip on all the coolest rocks in the yard?"_

_"Why don't you ask your BEST FRIENDS DIVORCED TWICE REMOVED ROBOT COUSIN?"_

"NOO! JARED WAS A ROBOT THE ENTIRE TIME!" Claude yelled as his mind got warped and he exploded into Cell flavored pudding.

**The End.**

* * *

Alois watched eagerly as Ciel slowly lowered the manuscript back to his desk. His left eye twitched slightly before he looked at the paper again.

"What exactly is this?" He asked shoving the paper back into Alois waiting hand.

"I don't know? The Author told me to write it with her." Alois smiled hugging the wrinkled papers to his chest.

"Were you high on something? Did you but stuff from Lau? I told you not to do that anymore!" Ciel yelled standing up and smacking Alois over the head with a piece of lose leaf paper.

"WHA! The Author told me to do it! She said it was tomorrow's schedule!" Alois yelled running from an angry Ciel who was trying to rip the Paper from his hands.

"AUTHOR QUICK! END THE STORY!" Alois yelled making a quick turn sending Ciel running into a wall.

"SEBAST-"

* * *

**Autors note:**

**Me**- *covers Ciel's mouth* Hehehe hope you all liked the crack. Next chapter is going to be normal I promise!

**Alois**-I gots the papers! *holds up papers to Author*

**Me**- Save these for later hm?

**Sebastian**- Please…uh…review?

* * *

A special Thanks' to:

**InvaderPhantom16-** Ciel's Shock Collar

**AnimeFanGirl99**- Ciel not killing Alois

**blue stranger**- our Elizabeth approved dress

**kindofabadger**- Caffeine!

For all their wonderful ideas!


	12. A Death God? Really?

**Authors note: **

**Me**- Woo back to the story then! *fist pump*

**Ciel**- were you high on something?

**Alois**- Of course she was that's why it's called crack right Author? *smiles innocently*

**Me**-uh…yea I don't do drugs. *looks weirded out for some reason*

**Ciel**-yea anyway…never do that again.

**Me**- why? I had fun!

**Ciel**- you were in your bedroom the entire time! *eye twitch*

**Me**- he he he ENJOY!

* * *

"_Can I tell him! Hu? Hu?" Alois asked wide eyed, bouncing around so much Ciel thought his tea was going to spill._

"_That's up to you." Grell smiled back and Ciel and Sebastian watched the exchange with interest._

"_Tell me what Trancy?" Ciel asked slowly looking into the Blue rimmed eyes._

"_I'm not human anymore Ciel…"_

* * *

"Pardon? Did you just say you were no longer…human?" Ciel asked slowly his hand clenched slightly around the tea filled beaker

"Ciel, I don't think I've ever been human, a lot less since I came back…" Alois whispered dangerously close to Ciel's face.

"Sebastian! Is what he says true?" Ciel yelled to his butler turning his head sharply away from the overly close for comfort Trancy boy. Sebastian looked Alois over as his eyes glowed softly.

"…I believe so Bocchan, the Trancy earl no longer has the sent or aura of a human." Ciel's one revealed blue eye widened slightly at the news but quickly reverted back to its usual somber gaze.

"In that case I don't believe we have any more reason to be here now that the Trancy earl is found." Ciel said getting up gracefully and setting down his untouched tea down on his previously occupied spot.

"Alois."

"What?" Ciel turned to the blond boy who had spoken and shot him a look of confusion.

"My name is Alois not Trancy, I'm not even sure if I am a Trancy anymore you'd have to ask Grell. Don't go yet, you just got here." Alois pleaded with big ringed eyes grabbing onto the blue haired boys arm.

"Let go of me!" Ciel growled pulling his hand from Alois's grasp and taking a step away from the smiling blonde boy.

"Bocchan…"

"What?" Ciel snapped whirling around to glare at his butler who was held fast by the Red haired reaper who was casually drinking his tea with the free hand that wasn't forcefully entwined with Sebastian's.

"Perhaps it would be in our best interest to remain here. There's another snow flurry scheduled within the next two hours and if we leave now we would surely be caught in it." Sebastian said with his usual smooth smile in response Ciel's low growl knowing he was probably right.

"Fine! You win we'll stay but only until it blows over and not a moment longer." Ciel snapped reclaiming his seat and still hot tea much to Alois's pleasure.

There was thick tension in the air as everyone quietly drank their tea. The only people oblivious to it however seemed to be Grell and Alois. The Undertaker having taken off to somewhere had left the four in his shop with nothing much of a laugh before his departure. No matter how slowly Ciel attempted to drink his tea he eventually came to the end of the surprisingly well brewed cup and had to set it down.

"So Ciel, I heard you were looking for me." Alois said seeing the Blue haired boy set his cup down and flashed a smile at him.

"It was out of curiosity and nothing more; hence now that the mystery is solved I wish to leave." Ciel answered hotly glaring at his butler who was engaging in quiet conversation with the usually hyperactive Reaper. Ciel was so set on watching his butler's movements and attempting to read their lips to see why they were talking so quietly he didn't notice the pale finger slip under the string of his eye patch. He was questioning why Sebastian was putting up with the annoyance when he felt the tug of said finger and the eye patch slip smoothly from his head.

"TRANCY!" Ciel yelled lunging viciously at the older boy who easily evaded his attack.

"I told you my name is _Alois _not Trancy. For a detective you don't listen very well." Alois teased twisting himself away from Ciel in a rather graceful and fast manor.

"Why are you wearing this anyway? Its not like we all don't know about your contract already." Alois smirked twirling the leather strings around his finger, holding it up to his glass covered eyes for better inspection.

"Give it back Trancy!" Ciel yelled looking to his butler for help and ignoring the contract free tongue Alois stuck out in his direction. Ciel groaned inwardly when he saw Sebastian had been ignoring him the entire time in favor of talking to the red and flamboyant nuisance. Ciel turned back to Alois seeing as Sebastian wouldn't be of any help to see the blonde boy dart past him and hop into the Death Gods lap who in turn gave him a motherly hug like it was a normal occurrence. Ciel would probably put money on it that it was.

"Sebastian..." Ciel said trying to hide his annoyance but could see from Sebastian's amused face it wasn't working.

"Bocchan." Sebastian smiled teasingly at the glaring younger boy.

"Do you need some help?" Ciel only growled lowly in response, eyes widening slightly when Grell huffed and held out a perfectly manicured hand and Alois deposited the eye patch into his hand without a single word of complaint. Grell in turn handed it to Sebastian who also looked quite surprised but unlike Ciel recovered quickly.

"Would you like me to put it back on for you Bocchan?" Sebastian asked dangling it in front of him like a string to a cat.

"No. its fine. I really don't need it right now as Tra- Alois pointed out." Ciel brushed it off with Alois name feeling foreign on his tongue. Ciel took a seat proudly on the table parallel to the three so he could watch all of them at once.

"So…Sebby. What have you and the Brat been up to lately?" Grell asked breaking the start of another awkward silence. Removing his hand from Sebastian's to get a better grip on the Blonde boy in his lap, wrapping him in what could only be described as a motherly hug. Sebastian and Ceil both exchanged confused looks at the two.

"I could as the same of you and Alois…you both seem rather…fond, of each other." Sebastian noted seeing the exchange between the two psychopaths.

"Well, I would hope so Sebby, considering Alois is my adopted after all. Oh! I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Grell took great please in seeing the immense wave of shock pass over the usual stoic butler and his young master.

"Excuse me you said Adopted?" Ciel choked out not believing anyone would want the perverted sadistic Trancy boy.

"The papers were made official about a week ago and Alois was logged into the Shinigami dispatch system officially a few days ago, I really have to get on that cake for Ronnie…" Grell trailed off grinning like the Cheshire cat he was as both Ciel and Sebastian quickly recovered.

"A Death God then? I would have never thought you fond of children." Sebastian mused smiling at the Red Reaper.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Sebby" Grell said giving the demon a flirtatious wink that made both Alois and Ciel visually grimace.

Alois opened his mouth to make a remark when his words were interrupted by the stores two front windows being flung open by a blast of icy wind blowing the snow flurries on the two odd parties who rushed to close them as quickly as possible.

"Honestly why are we still here? It's quite obvious were all cold and Undertaker won't be back anytime soon." Grell growled through his bared teeth throwing the latch down and securing one of the darkly tinted windows.

"Unless you have a way out of here that doesn't involve treading through the snow you might as well stop your pointless complaining." Ciel snapped helping Alois close and secure the second window. Not adding that he was currently chilled to the bone under his layered jacket.

Grell and Alois exchanged looks and a seemingly quiet conversation passed between the two.

"We could go somewhere…it would be warmer…" Grell trailed off wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.

"And you didn't bloody mention that before?" Ciel yelled glaring at the red reaper tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't think Will would come looking for me today being I'm off with Alois and I could just have Ronnie finish up the death list for me being he's out already." Grell pondered ignoring the fuming blue boy who was currently being held down by the blonde one

"Hmm..."

Pleasee Grell I'm cold we can kill those people later right? Your boss won't find out." Alois pleaded with wide eyes hanging onto the reapers jacket and sure enough Alois's fingers were like ice

Fine! I'll just have to call dispatch and tell them we won't be able to make it because your training or something they'll send someone else down hopefully" Grell said making up his mind and moving to the back room to make the call.

"Grell's place? Are you kidding me? Ciel complained loudly but deep down he was happy he was getting someplace warm.

"I don't believe it will kill you bocchan, as they say grin and bare it" Sebastian offered helpfully smiling as Ciel scowled.

"They're not happy but they're gonna send someone over" Grell said, Coming back into the room sliding a black rectangle into his jacket (cellphone for anyone who cant figure it out :D)

"I'm cold lets go already!" Alois whined pulling on both Ciel's arm and Grell's.

"Hang on…" Grell said pulling from his jacket the glorious death scythe Alois had fallen in love with, even Ciel looked at it with something that could be confused with respect. Grell revved the engine and easily swung it through the air catching an unfortunate table in the process but no one really cared about the stupid table anyway.

"Come on Ciel!" Alois said eagerly dragging the startled blue haired boy into the swirling portal with Sebastian and Grell glued to his side following shortly after.

* * *

Alois felt his body reform and the startled younger boy stumble slightly when his feet touched the now solid ground.

"This is it?" Ciel asked in a unimpressed tone looking around the obviously red themed room, but Alois could tell he was truthfully happy to be somewhere that wasn't freezing his fingers. Speaking of fingers Alois smiled inwardly seeing Ciel still hadn't removed his frozen hand from his grip.

"Home sweet home…" Grell hummed walking into the kitchen leaving the silent demon and his young master with the hyper active blonde.

"So Ciel want to see my room?" Alois leered squeezing Ciel's hand in his hand causing him to sputter and pull his hand away.

"Wh-What?" Ciel said looking at Alois like he was going to jump him the second they were alone.

"Ohh! I know we could watch TV or play on the computer! There's a local park nearby Grell sometimes takes me too I could let you borrow my jacket and we could have a snowball fight or we could…" Alois rambled on clearly not seeing the dumbstruck look on Ciel's face as he listed off things, some of which Ciel had never heard about before in his life.

TV? Computer things? Converse? Was that a type of board game?

"Who wants tea?" Grell yelled from the kitchen and Ciel, thankful for the distraction rushed away from the rambling blonde much to his visible disappointment.

"Alois! Tea!" Grell yelled again seeing Alois was still standing in the living room where as everyone else was already seated at the dining table.

"I'm coming!" Alois yelled back lightening up as Grell whispered as he walked past they would go to the park later. Alois once again was grateful for the fact he had died in the first place, such an odd thing to be grateful for but as Alois sat down with the others at the table he knew at this moment he was happier than he had ever been with Claude.

* * *

To say Claude was unhappy was an understatement, he laid weakly spread out in many different pieces in the old worn shack in the middle of the woods that had surrounded the now burned to ruins Trancy estate. It was only a matter of time before he could become whole again and seek his revenge on the Red haired Reaper who had stolen his soul.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me-** as you can see this chapter was a little fluffy in areas and I'm thinking of adding fluff romance but I won't if anyone doesn't like the obvious pairings. I think they would be cute together but I don't want to chase anyone off.

**Ciel- **too late…you disgust me.

**Me-**How rude! I'm going to make you do something horrible now.

**Ciel- **nothing can be worse than that last chapter you wrote…

**Me-**we shall see….*laughs evilly. cue lightning and thunder*

**Grell- **SEBBYY!

**Alois- **Review! But PM if you don't like the pairings *hopes for pairings*


	13. It kinda looks like Cristmas

**Authors note:**

**Me-** Attention everyone! Because Ciel is such a problem to keep in character he will now be labeled as OOC!

**Ciel-**you're such a problem, you _and _your story.

**Me-** after all I've done for you! And you still hate me?

**Ciel**- Hate is such a strong word…I prefer dislike with a passion; it has a much better ring to it. *superior smirk*

**Me**-Ugh! *throws hands up* whatever, hope you and Alois are ready to get comfy. *evil smirk*

**Ciel-** oh for the sake of the Queen _please _tell me you didn't listen to them!

**Me-** I'm not saying anything *zips mouth shut*

**Alois-** Enjoy!

* * *

A month passed by quickly, filled with rather intense training and the somewhat occasional trip from the reaper realm to visit the Phantomhive Estate. Alois was so caught up with his training and lessons from the surprisingly good teacher, Grell he almost didn't notice how many days were passing and what time of year it was. At least he didn't notice until he was cutting up poor in a back alleyway far from the main streets of London with the silver tip of his glimmering blade. Glancing up for just a second to see Grell looking over his work he noticed a store window that caught his eye. He quickly finished the deed removing the heart as Grell had instructed earlier while he had been chopping up Ms. Francis with the teeth of his chainsaw. He didn't mind this method was the same manor he had ended his old life, it was messy, painful and tons of fun. Alois found if you went slow enough you could keep the heart attached and show your victim their fast beating organ as you severed it from their crimson dyed chest. It was truly a beautiful and powerful sight and Alois could see why Grell enjoyed every moment of it.

"Beautifully done Alois, looks like I've taught you well." Grell beamed, pride shining brightly in his glimmering green eyes.

"Thanks!" Alois chirped happily waving away the blood that splattered his face and stained his pristine clothes. He wandered happily over to the window as Grell sent the soul off, something he had yet to get the hang of enough to be trusted with the job. The clear glass windows edges had been frosted with white paint to resemble the snow that currently blanketed all of London. Though the lights inside the store were put out for the night, but the little decorative display behind the glass was dimly lit by the surrounding street lights.

"See something you like?" Grell asked, having finished repairing the body and sending off the soul. He rested a black gloved hand on Alois shoulder as he too looked into the glass window.

"The tree's kinda pretty…" Alois trialed off remembering the grand tree that he had once had Claude put up at the Trancy Manor. The same manor that no longer stood grand and proud burned to ash just a month ago. It wasn't such a sad thing, the horrible memories Alois held of it burned away with its tainted walls. He had felt much more at peace ever since Grell had informed him of its destruction. Although he still held hate for humans in general, he was now able to take that anger out without regrets with his weekly killings.

"It is rather nice, maybe with a little more red…" Grell trailed off now deep in thought looking over the small decorated Christmas tree in the window.

"Have you celebrated Christmas before?" Alois asked after a while of comfortable silence between the two, during this time the sky had opened up and began to let the tiny individual flakes of ice flutter to the ground.

"I've celebrated it many times…when your immortal you tend to yearn for things to pass the time…would you to celebrate this year? We could invite Ronnie over maybe Undertaker, Eric and Allan… (See The Most Beautiful Death)

"Ciel and Sebastian?" Alois questioned knowing Demons and Reapers were not particularly fond of each other.

"Why not right? Might as well I'm sure Ronnie will be fine but I don't know about how Eric and Allan will get along with a demon in the room, but Christmas is a time to be Civil to one another which means my sweet Bassy will have to be nice to me!" Grell cheered a plan already twisting in his mind as Alois cracked a smile at the older reapers obvious crush.

"You think they would all go?" Alois asked being Ciel wasn't particularly fond of the Reaper realm for some reason.

"If they don't believe me I have ways of getting them there." Grell sang merrily with a murderous gleam in his eye as he revved his scythe and slashed the air forming the familiar swirling purple portal. Hand in hand teacher and student entered the misty road home.

* * *

**(Time jump!) mostly in Grell's POV**

* * *

Grell bustled though the kitchen wiping his bare hands on his scarlet apron as he put the finishing touches on the cake he had promised Ronnie for getting Alois papers. He took a quick glance away from the ruby red strawberry's that adorned the top of the cake with their sweet red syrup dripping down the white sides in bloody rivets and turned his attention to the blonde child running through the living room with glittering gold streamers, hanging them wherever there was space.

"You think you have enough? I can barely see the walls." Grell teased walking into the room and surveying the shimmering Gold and Red that hung just about everywhere. He had drawn the line at the green streamers and décor Alois had wanted to buy, saying the tree was the only green he wanted clashing with the red in his apartment. Alois had been sad but perked up when Grell caved and let him buy the gold décor which now viewing with the red as a finished product was a good choice.

"Just a few more, I can't reach though." Alois said pointing to the hanging light he was trying to reach by balancing unsafely on a dining room chair he had dragged into the living room.

"Here let me." Grell said stepping onto the chair as Alois stepped down and attaching the streamer Alois held out to him.

"Ohh! It looks so pretty! When are we gonna get a tree?" Alois asked and Grell mentally slapped himself for not remembering the most important thing and only other color besides the gold going into his living room.

"We can get it tomorrow and drop off your invitation for Ciel." Grell offered and Alois smile widened at the mention of his now somewhat friend.

"How many days till Christmas? I stopped counting days a long time ago." Alois sighed but his demeanor brightened again when Grell replayed with a week.

"We still have Christmas shopping to do I haven't gotten you, Ron or Ciel anything!" Alois pouted but smiled again as the doorbell sounded from the front door.

"Who's that?" Alois asked bounding over to the front door as Grell went back into the kitchen to check on the second cheesecake that was still in the oven.

"Come on in Ronnie your cakes ready to go!" Grell called as he heard Alois open the door and Greet Ronnie with a manor like his own. The door closed and Ronnie walked rather heavily down the hallway making Grell think he had hurt himself somehow.

"Hi Sempai!" Ronnie greeted trudging into the room with Alois firmly attached to his left leg which explained the heavy walking.

"Hi Ronnie!" Grell chirped Glomping the younger reaper surprised he hadn't fallen over yet. Grell however had to untangle himself when the buzzer rang signaling the second cake was finished.

"I made a second cake for later, care to join us?" Grell asked pulling the steaming cake from the shiny black oven and turning the kitchen fan on to cool it faster.

"What's going on later?" Ronnie asked bouncing his leg to keep Alois entertained.

"We're watching a movie! It's supposed to be a real scary on too!" Alois chirped and releasing his hold on Ronnie's leg in favor of taking the mixing bowl Grell held out to him.

"We're going to watch Friday the 13th Alois seems pretty fond of slasher flicks so far." Grell said beaming with happiness as Alois called from the living room for them to hurry up. (They have modern movies cause I say so)

"Any nightmares?" Ronnie asked knowing the first time he had watched a slasher movie over Grell's house hadn't been able to sleep for a week which was ironic because he killed people all the time, just not the way Grell and now Alois did. But seriously? Who wouldn't be afraid of a crazy person who killed you in your dreams? Judging from all the laughing Grell had been doing Ronald guessed he slept fine the following night.

"He did have one, but I think that was because he never watched a flat screen TV before and a horror movie on top of it." Grell explained not wanting to go into detail how he had let the boy spend the night with him when he had come into his room shaking under the red blanket he had dragged in with him (Naw :3)

"Grell! Ron! I'm pretty sure movies can't play themselves although I'm not completely sure!" Alois yelled from his spot in the middle of the couch with his red fuzzy blanket wrapped around his black pajamas, the mixing bowl laid empty at his feet. Grell raised a questioning eye as to where and when the boy had changed his clothes but never the less went to start the movie. Ronnie gave a small whistle when he saw the glimmering Alois decorated room.

"I take it you two are celebrating Christmas this year hu Sempai? Was I gonna get an invitation?" Ronnie teased knowing fully well he would.

"Of course you are Ronnie! Alois made them this year!" Grell explained turning off all the lights except the dining room light which he dimmed in case anyone needed to get up.

"I made yours special see!" Alois said reaching into the side table drawer and pulling out a festive red splattered card.

"Read it later. Movie time now!" Grell said taking his seat next to Alois and pressing play on the remote.

* * *

**After the movie… *cue scene change music***

* * *

"That was soo good! Let's go eat cake!" Alois cheered completely unfazed by the movie jumping from his seat the moment the movie ended.

"How did you like it Alois?" Ronald asked because he had to admit it had been pretty good.

"It was awesome I have some new ideas I want to try on Monday now!" Alois chirped like he was talking about baking a cake instead of going slasher on a person listed to die.

"Go wait in the dining room I'll bring it out in a few." Grell instructed remembering he had forgotten to add the strawberries.

"I wonder what Ciel's doing right now…" Alois hummed to himself just so the author could change the setting.

* * *

**At the Phantomhive Estate…**

* * *

"Did you decorate the tree by the entryway yet Sebastian? I have a business meeting with Lau later." Ciel said having noticed the somewhat lack of Christmas décor around the manor the previous day.

"I know that Bocchan you forget, I arranged that meeting. The tree will be done by then." Sebastian promised handing a cup of morning tea to the just waking boy, still in bed and half asleep.

"Good…make sure he leaves all his drugs in the entryway please. My office smelled of smoke for three weeks after you let him bring an Opium pipe of all things in with him."

"Of course Bocchan I was not aware that he would actually smoke with you in the room." Sebastian said coming back from the closet with a change of clothes.

"Anyway what's for breakfast?" Ciel asked handing his cup back and allowing Sebastian to change him from hiss nightclothes into his usual wear.

"This morning we have chocolate chip scones fresh fruit and Belgian waffles." Sebastian informed following Ciel from the room not sure if he should inform the by his hair was mussed up.

"Everything will run smoothly yes? Keep the servants from wreaking anything until he's gone."

"All will be fine, you will have you're meeting in peace. There is no problem I cannot fix may I remind you." Sebastian said pulling a chair out for Ciel to sit which the tired boy took gratefully.

"Then why do I feel like something going to go wrong today?" Ciel asked mostly to himself stabbing a slice of melon and twirling his fork before biting into the sweet fruit, hoping nothing would wreck his day.

* * *

**Realm jump!**

* * *

"Let's go wreck Ciel's day!" Alois chirped from his perch on top of the dining room table. it was the following morning and Grell sat down at the head of the table sipping his tea paying no mind to the blonde Reaper prancing around on the table top.

"We should burst through the window! Or wait kick down the front door with a ninja kick! HI YA!" Alois said making a chopping motion with his hand despite the fact Grell had clearly heard kick.

"OH! We could crawl through Ciel's bedroom window!" Alois said hopping down from the table and resuming his seat.

"You make really good French Toast by the way, much better then Claude." Alois stuck out his tongue at the mention of his former butler and murderer.

"Well it's a good thing he isn't here isn't it?" Grell asked smiling at the complement.

"Yea... he's still alive though right? I wonder if he knows I am too…" Alois trailed off finishing his breakfast and taking his things into the kitchen and loading them into the dishwasher. Now that he didn't have a butler he had to do a lot of things on his own like getting dressed and cleaning his room. Not that he minded the least at being able to choose his own clothes and that he could take pride in a job well done.

"The last time I saw him I kinked his arm with my scythe and he ran off into the woods after I started pushing it down." Grell said finishing his tea and adding the cup to the rest of the lode.

"You should have cut it off." Alois grumbled and turned away to walk off to his room but was stopped by Grell turning him back around.

"Trust me if he ever gets close to you again he'll wish that's all I'll do, I'll turn his body inside out." Grell smiled murderously and Alois copied the action thinking how wonderful it would be to cut Claude's clawed fingers off one… by… one…

* * *

**Realm Jump!**

* * *

"What do you mean I can't bring my hookah in with me?" Lau complained blowing a puff of smoke into Sebastian's face causing him to cough slightly. Ranmao watched from her spot next to Lau with amused eyes but as always said nothing.

"My *cough* young master does not wish to get *cough* lung cancer from second hand *cough* smoking."

"Ah…well then Ranmao watch over my precious while I'm gone." Lau said handing his hookah to the stoic girl and walking inside, the scent of smoke trailing after him.

"This way please…" Sebastian said leading Lau to Ciel's office knowing if Lau wanted to he could find it on his own. After Lau was situated with his young master Sebastian rushed back down stairs when he heard the smashing of glass.

"Where?" He asked Ranmao who had situated herself on the couch and was smoking from the Hookah, she silently pointed in the direction of the library and Sebastian took off. He didn't know who it was but if they interrupted his Bocchan's meetings they would have bigger problems to deal with. Sebastian threw open the doors reaching into his coat for the knifes he kept hidden there but put them away with a sigh as he saw who the uninvited guests were.

"I told you the window would be fun! Hi Sebastian can Ciel come out and play?" The former Trancy earl chirped dusting Glass shards from his head and clothes.

"Bassy I missed you so much!" Grell said glomping the slow to escape butler. Just another weird day at the Phantomhive manor…

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me- **Beautiful *wipes tear from eye*

**Ciel-** you idiot who celebrates Christmas in October? *throws up hands*

**Me-** I like Christmas because of all the snow!

**Ciel-** You live in Florida idiot, you don't get snow.

**Me-** I can dream cant i?

**Alois-** I wanna make another snowman!

**Sebastian-** *sigh* please review.


	14. Running around and Falling down

**Authors note:**

**Me- **WOO! Sorry guys got stuck with a huge science project this year so updates might come a little later then liked.

**Claude- **So…whatever happened to me?

**Ciel-** HES STILL ALIVE! YOU IDIOT! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM OFF YET?

**Me**- Well…uh…that's kind of the story plot...

**Alois**- AH CLAUDE! RUN AWAY CIEL! *grabs Ciel and runs for the hills*

**Sebastian**- Bocchan! Wait! You forgot your coat! *runs after Ciel*

**Grell**- Bassy come back! *runs after Sebastian who's running after Ciel who's being dragged by Alois who is running from Claude*

**Me**- he…he…Enjoy?

* * *

"If you don't mind I'll have to request you remain here for the moment, my young master is in a very important business meeting and does not wish to be interrupted" Sebastian said glaring at the broken window knowing he would have to replace the entire panel later.

"Awe that's no fun Sebastian I want to go see Ciel _now~_ I have a letter for him." The blonde boy smirked and reached into his purple coat to reveal a festive red letter decorated in candy cane stripes and gold stars.

"I made each one special, all by myself too!" the blonde said smiling and taking pride in his work, now that Alois didn't have Claude he did everything himself now Sebastian remembered and gave a small smile.

"I'm sure my young master will love it, if you have other things to attend to I can give it to him myself as soon as his meeting ends or you can wait here, I'm afraid I can not tell you when it will however, they can range from a few minutes to almost four hours in some odd cases." Sebastian said smoothly as usual sliding Grell from his body easily now the Red Reaper had loosened his grip.

"We do have other things to take care of and more invitations to deliver…" Grell hummed thinking Undertaker, Allan, Eric and maybe Will still needed invitations and they still had a tree to pick out for the living room.

"But I want to give Ciel my letter personally!" Alois whined and began to pout.

"Come on Alois I promise you'll be able to give Ciel his letter." Grell said steering Alois towards the door but in the last second decided to exit the way he came. Through the window.

Alois followed through sticking out his pink tongue at Sebastian as he went.

The two of them trudged deep into the icy woods that surrounded the Phantomhive estate. Never mind the almost unbearably cold wind and the snow that seemed to fall every single time they were outside, they were on a mission. Operation find a tree.

"how about this one?" Alois asked pointing to the first evergreen he saw.

"Nothing too tall I don't want it scraping the ceiling." Grell said looking at the tree Alois had pointed out which would have to fold in half to even get through the doorway.

"This one?"

"Too tall."

This one?"

"Too wide."

"This one?"

"Too tall."

"This one?"

"You just pointed to that one a minute ago."

"How about this one?"

"Still too tall, my ceiling isn't that far up." Grell smiled as Alois ignored the tree rejections and continued to paw his way through the snow covered trees.

Grell walked behind the energetic boy who was darting back in forth with inhuman speed stirring up the white powder as he ran, the snow clouds that followed from the boys feet was almost comical to look at. Unlike Alois, Grell took his time to inspect the ice covered branches and took care to eye each one up and imagine if it would hit the ceiling. Grell smiled when he saw Alois had finally made a reasonable choice, a rather small tree compared to the giants with the foot thick trunks towering overhead. The tree was dusted with ice, its full branches shivered in the wind as it came howling past, stirring the snow to cover their tracks.

Alois giggled as he drug his hand through one of the prickly branches and twirled daintily around the tree.

"This one! We _Need _this one!" He said wildly pointing to the tree as Grell took his time walking down the small hill that he hadn't realized they had been standing on.

"You sure now?" Grell asked not wanting to go chopping down an entire forest because one tree looked better than the other.

"Yes! Cut it down! Cut it down! Kill it! Kill it!" Alois cheered, smile widened as Grell pulled his chainsaw from the folds of his jacket that wasn't doing much to keep the winter air from leaking in. Grell revved it loudly knowing Alois was fond of the sound, he watched in amusement as birds scattered and small animals ran away from the unnaturally loud noise.

Grell swung and the chainsaws teeth dug into the wood spraying splinters in every direction except where they were standing behind the tree. The blade cut through with a single stroke, like a hot knife through butter.

Alois watched in pleasure as the tree creaked and fell to the forest floor sending up a large puff of powdered snow in its wake. Alois laughed and daintily ran over to the tip of the tree helping Grell push it into a easier position to carry. He held the trees top off the ground as Grell cut them a portal and then together the two of them dragged it into the swirling mist that lead home.

* * *

**Page Break!**

* * *

"Claude never let me get a real tree before, he always said they were too messy and always died anyway!" Alois said watching Grell set the tree onto its stand in its spot in the living room, it was out of the way enough people wouldn't run into it but out in the open enough to draw all the attention towards it when you stepped into the room.

"It smells really good. Do all trees smell that way? Claude told me not to smell weird plants so I don't know." Grell smiled at the rambling boy who was perched on the arm of the read couch and was swinging his black sock covered feet back and forth contently.

"We can decorate it when we get back but if we want to make it back to the Phantomhive estate within the next hour and a half we should start giving out invitations now." Grell said taking a look at the digital clock on the side table that was set to London time.

"Alright let me get my shoes!" Alois said and bounded to his room where he had a spare being the ones he had been wearing before were still wet from their trek in the woods."

* * *

"Sebastian! Air out my office! I thought I told you not to let Lau bring drugs inside the manor!"

"Bocchan I removed his hookah before he even came in the front door."

"He brought a hookah?"

"I assumed that is what you are talking about unless he brought something else with him?"

"You didn't see the opium? He hid it in his hair! How is that even possible!" Ciel raved loudly, the other servants who had begun to open the windows quickly departed from the room seeing their raging master.

"I'm sorry Bocchan I was wondering what was sticking out of his hair but in case it was a cultural thing I didn't want to offend him by asking him to remove it." Sebastian said kneeling down and bowing his head.

"Get up already, do I even want to ask about the crash I heard from the pool (game) room earlier?"

"It was actually the library Bocchan." Sebastian said with a smile, Ciel was about to say something but multiple crashes coming from the library made both their heads turn in the direction of the noise.

"It appears we have guests Bocchan."

"Please don't tell me it's who I think it is."

* * *

**Page BREAK!**

* * *

"That was much more fun the second time around don't you agree?" Grell said dusting the shattered window from his hair and smiled at the now covered, window they had broken earlier.

"There's just something about breaking through windows~" Alois hummed shrugging off his snow and glass covered coat and tossing it onto the couch.

"How long do you think it will take?" the Blonde asked watching the door with prowling eyes.

"Not long I'm guessing, Bassy's pretty quick on his feet." Grell hummed taking a seat by Alois on the couch.

"Want to count?" Blue eyes asked looking into green.

"Why not?" Grell hummed.

"five…"

"four…"

"three…"

"two…"

" And…"

"What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing breaking all of my windows!" Ciel yelled kicking the door open in a very un-earl like manor.

"We didn't break all of them…" Grell trailed off giving a wink to Sebastian who walked through the doorway after Ciel.

"Yea Ciel! We only broke three! That's not all of them." Alois pointed out smiling innocently at the Blue haired boy whose eye had begun to twitch.

"..."

"LET ME GO SEBASTIAN!"

"WHAA! GRELL CIELS TRYING TO HIT ME!"

"LET ME GO!"

"GRELLLL!"

"Have you guys seen Ran Mao I seem to have misplaced her…oh hello earl how are you?" Lau asked sticking his head into the room and taking in the seen before him. Three of the library's windows were broken, glass shards covered the floor. The young earl had his arms positioned to hit above a blond haired boy in glasses who looked to have been being pulled away from the earl by the reddest thing on the earth. Sebastian's arms were around the blue haired boy's waist and looked to be holding him back from attacking the blonde further.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…so…have you seen Ran Mao? Oh! Wait never mind there she is." Lau said smiling at his 'sister' who was still smoking from the hookah on top of the table in the middle of the library.

"We'll just be leaving now come on Ran Mao." Lau said taking back his precious Hookah from the girl and calmly walking out the doorway completely ignoring the scene that returned to normal as soon as he was gone.

"So Ciel…who was that?" Alois asked still in Grell's protective arms not trusting Sebastian to actually keep ahold of the younger boy.

"It doesn't matter why are you here?.. You don't need to hold me anymore Sebastian." Ciel said annoyed and relaxed the moment his butler removed his arms.

"Oh…yea! Now I remember! Where'd you put it Sebastian?" Alois asked looking on the tops of the tabled for the letter.

"Right here." Sebastian said pulling the festive card from his jacket pocket and handing to the outreaching boy.

"Here Ciel!" Alois said thrusting the card into Ciel's face the second he had it in his hands.

"Wha…never mind do you want me to open it?" Ciel asked eyeing the boy warily but being his butler had okayed the card he assumed there was nothing wrong with it.

"No silly you wear it as a hat!" Alois laughed as Sebastian handed him the letter opener from inside his coat and Ciel easily slit the car open and removed the letter.

_Dear my wonderful Ciel,_

_You are invited to a Christmas party in the death god realm._

_It really doesn't matter if you want to attend because either way you're going to but it would mean less work for us if you went willingly._

_Note: Bassy is required to attend as well._

_Sincerely, Grell Sutcliff and Alois (were still not sure on the last name yet.)_

"Is this a threat or a Christmas card?" Ciel asked looking up from the oddly written card.

"A little of both I suppose…" Grell said giving a wink to Sebastian who oddly enough gave a small smile.

"If you don't mind me reminding you Bocchan Elizabeth is in America for Christmas this year so she will not be having her annual party." Sebastian said quietly, but just loud enough the duo in front of them heard every word.

"Thank you for reminding me Sebastian." Ciel ground out shooting the butler a displeasing look.

"So you're free then? And here we thought we'd have to kidnap you!" Alois laughed merrily and Ciel could just see a plot twirling around in his messed up head

"I won't promise you we'll stay for very long being as though we have nothing to do this Christmas we will...attend your party." Ciel mumbled angrily thinking of all the painful things he could do to Sebastian later who was currently having what looked to be a telepathic conversation with the red reaper.

"Awe Ciel you shouldn't pout all the time, it's not very attractive on you." Alois said with a Grell like wink which Ciel chose to ignore as much as possible and pretend the light blush that appeared on his cheeks was just because the broken windows were letting the frosty air in.

"Well if there isn't anything else I do have other things to attend to…" Ciel said asking in what he assumed was a polite way to ask them to leave

"Don't worry Ciel we still have shopping to do we'll see you in a week yes?"

"I just said I would go didn't I?" Ciel grumbled but his eyes shot open and looked like two giant orbs and the light blush became a bright cherry red as the Trancy Earl pulled him into a hug that pinned his arms to his side

"Come on Alois, Ronnie said he'd meet us there so I can do my own shopping. Bye Bassy!" Grell waved and blew him a kiss before purposely falling out the broken window.

"Well I guess this is good bye Ciel, but do not cry for we are sure to see each other again."Alois said dramatically before eying the only window in the library that had yet to be broken

"..."

"TRANCY! STOP BREAKING MY WINDOWS!"

* * *

**Page Break!**

* * *

"Ron!"

"Ronnie!"

"Alois, Sempai how are ya?" Ronald asked standing up just in time to get glomped by both of the psychotic reapers.

He used to think Grell was bad now he had Grell and Alois hanging off him, both of them at once practically sent him sprawling on the floor.

"I'm going shopping for you guys so keep you'll him busy for me won't you Ronnie?" Grell whispered to Ronald so the blond couldn't hear.

"No problem Sempai I'll show him around and maybe we can pick some stuff of our own up while we're at it because honestly I haven't been Christmas shopping in century's." Ronald pulled Alois away from Grell and towards the colorful lit up window displays.

Grell quickly slipped away into the huge crowd that invaded the mall. Some things never changed the mall was always crowded in the winter regardless if you celebrated the holidays or not. The hard part now was what to get for everyone, knowing Alois's quick attention span he had maybe two hours before the blonde decided he had seen everything he wished to and began to look for him to go home. Grell pushed his way through the noisy crowds and ignored the yells of the other reapers as they were roughly pushed aside. They never said anything rude directly to him however. They were too smart to think he'd let them get away with saying such things.

Grell looked into shop windows with everyone in mind, a few horror movies for Ronald random an actual tea set for the undertaker being he didn't seem to have one yet so they were forced to use the beakers. For Eric and Allan, Grell bought them some novels from the bookstore which was unsurprisingly pretty quiet. Will got a new stationary set for all the work he surely did. For his dear Bassy a new personal set of knifes so he wouldn't have to use the ones from the kitchen all the time. He was even nice enough to go out of the way for the brat and buy random sweet things from the candy shop. Not like the kid deserved it or nothing but Christmas was a time to think of others no matter how haughty they acted.

"Ronn! We need to get shopping I want to get Grell something nice!" Alois said pulling on the older reapers arm as soon as Grell vanished into the crowd

"Well what do you want to get him? A present? A card?" Ronald supplied not knowing of what the blonde was thinking of.

"Do cards say thank you for bringing me back from the dead? NO! I need something perfect! He's the only person whose ever really cared about me since Lukas death I want it to be special..." Alois trailed off looking into the crowd.

"Hey! I care about you to ya know, but I see where you're going we can look around and at last resort we can make something homemade." Ronald suggested the blonde whose eyes were darting all over the place.

"What does he like?" Alois pulling Ron by the hand into the crowd the opposite way Grell had run off to

"Umm sempai...blood, the color red, chainsaws...death in general? You picked an odd one Alois" Ronald laughed lightly

"That just makes it so much easier." Alois laughed thinking he would find a gift for Grell later on when he was shopping for Ciel and maybe even Sebastian, he always wished Claude would be more like him but he was perfectly happy now that he didn't because if he did, he wouldn't have Grell and Ron now.

* * *

**(dun dun dun…)**

* * *

It had taken longer than expected, damn Michaelis and his loyalty to his damned master. Claude rolled his sore shoulders and listened with satisfaction as they cracked back into place. He hadn't expected the Phantomhive servants to be able to do that much damage to him but they did, all of them from the boy who had bravely gone one on one with him, the maid who shot out his eyes and to the one who torched his skin in multiple placed with fire. He still felt the burn sometimes and then there were the missing pieces Michaelis had squished under his foot. Damn him! Damn all of them! It didn't matter though Claude was going to get his revenge, he just need more help then he originally assumed.

Hanna watched through the window as Claude reformed slowly and a frown graced her face. Bastard. He actually had thought they would help him in killing their master and when her and the triplets had refused he had almost painted the hallway with their blood. Unfortunately as a result of their escape their young master got the brunt of the blows. Now that Hanna knew he was alive she was going to find him and give him the warning, by any means possible.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me**- well I hope everyone's satisfied with the chapter :3 mostly just fluff.

**Hanna**- finally you bring me into the story *sighs*

**Me-** no problem I just hope they come back soon it's starting to snow…

**Ciel-** YOU LIVE IN FLORIDA YOU DON'T GET SNOW!

**Me**- AGH GO AWAY NON BELIEVER!

**Sebastian**- Review please… I think?


	15. Time for a party

**Authors note:  
**

**Me**- just a heads up this piece is mostly fluff with a little plot thrown in at the end.

**Ciel**- running out of ideas then? guess i wont be here much longer. *Smiles*

**Me**- you're crazy my head is full of ideas! *points to head of ideas*

**Ciel**- that mus be why its so big then. *smirks*

**Me**- WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! *Chases*

**Alois-** Wee! enjoy!

* * *

Alois hung the final ornaments on the tree and took a step back to admire his work. The tree was covered in an assortment of red and gold, splotched in random places with white paper cut-outs he, Grell and Ronald had made after returning from their shopping trip, with many, many bags he might add. Alois had found things for everyone, a computer game for Ronald, a mini coffin for the Undertaker,some sweets and flowers for Ciel he had even felt nice and had gotten Sebastian a basket of assorted special Shinigami teas. He had gotten everyone something except for the one person he really needed a gift for. Alois hummed along to the high tech radio, technology was still something he was become accustomed to and he still found it difficult to operate.

Grell had found him fiddling with the radio about an hour ago and had caught it skillfully just as its slim frame slipped through his small fingers. Grell had given him a smile and went about and explained for the tenth time how the "I pod" as it was called worked. He had pulled up a few songs and let Alois scroll through them as he wished. The current song that was ringing throughout the house from the "dock" mounted on top of the TV was Last Christmas by a band called Shinee or something. (for you Blue Stranger)

Grell was in the kitchen and was cooking up a storm inside for their guests later that night. It was obvious from all the times he was shooed away from the kitchen he wasn't wanted in there at the moment, whether it was because Grell didn't want him to get hurt in the mist of his inhumanly fast cooking or there was something inside that Grell didn't want him seeing yet, it wasn't a problem. Alois glanced at the lavish clock that hung in living room, 12:46 Grell had arranged after his persistent begging to let him spend the day with Ronald, secretly Alois knew Grell was happy to get him out of the house so he could clean it and make it presentable without having to worry about Alois being bored. Because although Alois did have access to the TV and computer he didn't particularly care for them unless Grell was there to explain everything.

"Alois! Ronnie's here let him in will you?" Grell yelled from inside the kitchen as the doorbell rang out over the music.

"Okay! Give me a second!" Alois yelled back hearing the blender on full power again, he quickly turned off the music and rushed to open the front door. Ronald quickly stepped inside bringing with him a small flurry of snow in his wake.

"Ron!" Alois said hugging the older reapers cold jacket tightly as he kicked off his shoes near the doorway.

"Hey Alois, go grab your stuff is only gonna get colder out there." Ronald said rubbing his gloved hands together.

"Where's Grell?" He asked walking down the hallway.

"He's in the kitchen; he's been real busy since we got up this morning." Alois hummed skipping lightly down the hall and to the kitchens edge.

"The tree looks good; you guys picked out a good one." Ronald smiled and waved to the red reaper who had taken a short break to glomp the bi-colored one.

"Good to see you Ronnie! I'm glad you're taking Alois out of the house I won't be doing much but cooking and cleaning and I know it's only a matter of time before he's bored out of his mind." Grell laughed lightly taking a quick glance back at the stove.

"Did you find Alois a gift yet?" Ronald asked knowing Grell had been having some trouble at the mall.

"As a matter of fact I did, but unfortunately you don't get to see it until tomorrow morning." Grell laughed and turned to see Alois lugging his jacket and a small bag out of his room.

"Can you?" He asked handing the jacket out to Grell who knelled down and swiftly helped the boy into the thick snow coat.

"Be good for Ronnie okay? I expect both of you back by six." Grell said placing a motherly kiss on Alois's head and giving both of them a hug before kicking them off into the cold wintery air of December.

"Oh m-my g-god! It's f-freezing out h-here!" Alois shivered after five minutes of walking from Grell's apartment.

"It's only a few more minutes think you can hold out?" Ronald asked a puff of wispy air coming from his lips.

"I t-think s-so." Alois shivered again and buried himself further into his jacket. Ronald took his hand and gently led him down a few more streets before stopping at another complex much like Grell's.

"Alright hurry up and get inside your lips are turning blue." Ronald laughed lightly and pushed the boy quickly into the room to warm up. Alois gratefully stepped into the warm apartment and waited for Ronald to turn on the lights. His glasses fogged up and he quickly removed them looking around with unfocused eyes.

"come on and sit down on the couch for a few, those glasses are pretty old so they don't have fog proof lenses, I'll talk to Grell about getting you some new ones." Ronald said gently steering Alois down a shorter hallway then Grell's and depositing him on what felt to be a couch.

"Here, I have a solution in my medical cabinet I'll be right back." Ronald said gently taking his glasses and from what Alois heard walked off to the right of him. Looking around slowly as to not make himself terribly sick as he had the first time he noted lots of blues whites and blacks.

"Here you go. Hopefully this will work." Ronald said placing Alois's glasses in his blindly searching hand.

"Thank you." Alois said pushing the newly cleaned glasses back onto his nose and looking around the room with his returned vision. It was modernly set with much of the furniture even the sofa and chairs somewhat square shaped. It was much different from the red theme at Grell's house or anything like what he had left behind. Instead of giving off a lavish and proper feeling the room gave an energetic one. The TV was surrounded with games, movies and controllers, some wound tightly and put away neatly, others tossed around and laying on their sides.

"Alright we only have a few hours so let's get to work." Ronald said retrieving his bag from where his numb fingers had dropped it without his notice. They had made their way to the kitchen and had sat down on the swiveling bar-stools under the counter. It took a few embarrassing try's but Alois finally was able to sit correctly on the chair without it twirling around and almost tossing him off.

"You ready now?" Ronald said smiling at Alois who almost tossed himself from his chair again.

"Why do people like these things?" Alois said gripping the black marble counter with his hands.

"Their pretty entertaining once you know how to balance yourself on them." Ronald said swiveling in a complete circle to prove his point.

"Anyway what do we got to work with?" Ronald said sliding the bag over to himself seeing both of Alois's hands were occupied at the moment. He pulled out the plain black five pronged hair fork from an arts and craft store they had visited and some good paper for a card. There were an assortment of pens and pencils as well.

"Did you get the stuff?" Alois asked slowly removing his hands one at a time, looking pleased with himself for not falling.

"Yep, got them this morning actually, fresh off the rack." Ronald said producing a small satchel and jingling whatever was inside. Alois took the bag as it was offered to him and carefully poured out the glimmering red stones onto the counter.

"A card and a hairclip Hu? Not bad I wouldn't have thought of that. I'm sure he'll love it." Ronald said producing a type of glue gun to attach the gems. (work with me here)

"I hope so, it's all I could really think of, I've never given anyone a Christmas gift before or even a gift in general for that matter…" Alois trailed off softly as the two of them got down to work.

* * *

**(PAGE BREAK! Fluff :3)**

* * *

"Sebastian are you sure we can't stay home?"

"Bocchan you already gave an answer it is not noble to go back on your word at the last moment."

"If you had kept your mouth shut I could have thought up an excuse."

"Bocchan you will grow quite bland if you keep on refusing to socialize with vibrant characters."

"Speaking of vibrant characters have we gotten any word from Elizabeth lately? Usually she sends tons of hideously cute things to the manor but ever since she left for America I don't recall receiving any." Ciel turned to back around to Sebastian as he finished pulling on his shirt.

"You have not received any that I'm aware of, no notes, no sweets and nothing pink it is much unlike her." Sebastian said pushing the small buttons through the button holes skillfully.

"That's what I'm worried about…" Ciel trialed off stepping into his shoes and letting Sebastian pull his winter jacket over his shirt.

"This is most un-formal is it not bocchan?" Sebastian asked as he referred to the laid back style of clothes they had been requested to wear via knife stabbed message to the front door.

"It will take weeks for a new door to come in, especially at this time of year and don't get me started on the window panel replacements that we have yet to receive." Ciel sighed putting his head in his hand.

"Those two cause just as much damage as all three of the other servants."

"We should probably be leaving soon if we want to make it there in time." Sebastian said pulling his pocket watch from the pocket of his crisp white dress shirt.

"I suppose so…do you think there will be other reapers there as well?"

"Grell is a very social…person I wouldn't doubt it."

"Let's get this over with…" Sebastian pulled from his coat the purple vial that had been dropped off by Grell earlier with short instructions on how to open the portal. Sebastian gracefully poured it over the bedroom wall and watched as the plaster was sucked away into the opening portal.

"That better not stain my walls."

* * *

**(PAGE BREAK REALM JUMP!)**

* * *

Grell opened the doors for the shivering duo and ushered them inside. He put out mugs of hot tea and surveyed the fruits of his hour's long labor once again, the floor shinned and there wasn't so much as a flower out of place. The food, mostly sweets was cooked and set out on display all that was left was for him and Alois to change their clothes. Soft piano music was playing from the living room and the TV was tuned to the fireplace channel, the heat was cranked up pretty high but not high enough everyone would wish to back outside and into the frigid cold.

"You really outdid yourself this year sempai." Ronald mused as Grell sent Alois off to get dressed into the red and black themed outfit he had laid on his bed.

"I hope so Ronnie that kids never had a proper Christmas, it's horrible!" Grell shouted dramatically pressing his hand to his forehead making Ronald laugh softly.

"Is there anything you need me to do while I wait?" Ronald asked knowing there would be.

"Can you be a dear put these under the tree while I go get ready." Grell asked opening one of the kitchen cabinets above Alois's reach that was stocked with brightly wrapped with presents.

"I was so busy with the house I completely forgot about these." Grell explained glancing at the kitchen clock with a worried expression.

"I'm on it go get dressed." Grell smiled in delight and pulled him into a quick hug before running off to his room just as Alois exited his.

"Do you need any help?" He asked eying the many presents and wondering with childlike curiosity what ones were for him.

"I Think Grell put them out of your reach for a reason." Ronald teased taking his first load into the living room while Alois trailed behind him. Three loads later the two of them flopped on the couch and were unaware of the portal crackling into existence outside the complex.

* * *

**(PAGE BREAK WOO!)**

* * *

Ciel stumbled out of the portal and avoided falling into the snow with help from Sebastian quick reacting hands.

"What room number is he its cold outside." Ciel growled, cold was an understatement it must have been something along the lines of subzero.

"They were rather vague with instructions I'm afraid, when Grell stopped by earlier today he just said we would know what door."

"It wouldn't be the red door on the top floor by any chance would it?" Ciel asked ignoring the fact he could even see that far through the light snow falling down nevertheless. Sebastian looked at the boy who was obviously still unaware of the change that had taken place when he was rescued from Claude in a perishable state. His poison was working slowly, but he was alive and his body wasn't fighting it off which meant it was only a matter of days until the Earl of Phantomhive was stripped of his humanity.

"Sebastian! Did you hear me? I'm cold!" Ciel yelled louder then he thought and blushed lightly as he heard his echo rolling down the empty streets.

"I'm sorry Bocchan I believe you are correct let's get going yes?" Sebastian suggested with his usual smile and the two of them hurried up the stairs as quickly as possible as to not alert any other death gods to their presence being they weren't exactly welcome in the Shinigami realm.

Sebastian knocked twice on the snow flaked door and listened as there was a small scuffle from inside.

"I got it!" the unmistakable voice of the Trancy boy rang out through the door as it was pulled open quick enough it looked as if it was going to pop of the handles.

"Hi guys! Come on in! Grell's still his room but me and Ronnie are out here." The blonde boy had enough manners to let Ciel and Sebastian into the now familiar living room before tackling the young boy to the floor in a forceful hug.

"W-what are y-you doing!" Ciel yelled blushing furiously as he tried to remove the older boys now iron grip.

"You looked cold so I'm warming you up." Alois chirped hugging the blue haired boy who was had now been pulled into his lap as he sat on the floor.

"Make yourself comfortable I suppose." Another reaper presumably Ronald said getting off from the couch and giving a smile to the two guests.

"BASSY!" Grell yelled running from the hallway and attaching himself to the demon having changed his clothes into a simple red sweater and black dress pants.

"Merry Christmas!" the Red reaper chirped almost melting to the floor as Sebastian slowly returned the hug.

"HE he he happy holidays my lady, Mr. Butler my young reapers and earl." The Undertaker laughed appearing in the middle of the room in his cloud of pink smoke with a life-size skeleton made of candy canes which was promptly made the center piece of the table minus the left foot which Alois was currently trying to feed to a squirming Earl who was still situated in his lap.

"I don't want any Alois!"

"Of course you don't Ciel, watching your girlish figure are we?"

"Give me it!" Ciel took a sharp bite from the homemade candy cane and had to admit it was pretty good.

"Yum?" Alois asked his lips dangerously close to Ciel's cheek. Thankfully he was saved from having to answer when the doorbell rang and Alois released him to open it. Alois almost groaned when he let William in who brought with him stationary sets for everyone of course. After Grell persuaded him not to stab anyone with his death scythe he went over to Undertaker and the two of them began discussing the old days which Will looked content on listening to. The second time the doorbell rang Grell got it and welcomed Eric and Allan inside and out of the cold. The two of them walked hand in hand and once they were assured the demon in the room wasn't going to attack anyone actually began conversation with him. Ronald had taken to showing both Alois and Ciel how to play videogames after seeing how bored they were, being most of the people were a lot older then the two. Ciel was genuinely enchanted by the technology and no matter how hard he tried to hide his amazement it always shown through. After a few hours and everyone was comfortable with one another they were called to dinner. Alois dragged Ciel to the table and refused to let it go until the younger earl agreed to sit by him.

Grell sat at the head with Alois to his left and Bassy to his right, Eric and Allan sat down together next to Sebastian and undertaker took the other head. Ronald took a seat next to Ciel and although no one said anything they were all relieved Will had left early to do his holiday paperwork.

"Alright everyone! Listen up and listen good I'm only going to say this once!" Grell shouted over the talkative dinner guests who quieted down when Sebastian tapped lightly on his wine glass. Demons didn't need to eat but that didn't mean it wasn't a pleasure to do so. Grell stood and raised his wine glass that was filled with red wine of course.

"Thank you Bassy. Now, I've known most of you decades and some of you less but don't think that makes you any less important. What is important is that this year we're all together to celebrate a holiday most people in our world just pass over like any other day. Before we all eat I would like to officially say that Alois Trancy is now a certified Sutcliff." Small cheers and loud claps sounded from the table.

"Merry Christmas Hun." Grell said giving his adopted son a kiss on the cheek which Alois returned with a full-fledged hug.

"Thank you…" He whispered just loud enough for Grell to hear before he retook his seat.

"Congratulations Alois." Ceil said softly with a small smile which Alois returned as Ronald took his stand and thanked the world for Games, electronics family and TV. Undertaker thanked the world for a wonderful job and wonderful people to supply him with customers, everyone kind of inched away after his speech. Eric and Allan thanked everyone for being there and announced they were looking into adopting a child of their own inspired by Grell which brought tears to said red heads eyes. Surprisingly Sebastian was the one to stand up next and raise his red glass to the table.

"I know it is not usual of my kind to be thankful for anything other than plentiful souls to feast on but, after some long years under my bocchan employment I believe I can find some things to be thankful for. I'm thankful for an entertaining master who unlike the others I am allowing to live past the contract furthermore-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! You CAN'T do that! He CAN'T do that!" Ciel yelled out flabbergasted standing up and throwing his chair back.

"I believe I can do whatever I want with your soul when the contract is up, I will own it and so, I choose to keep you as a companion instead of taking your life. I believe it is a fair trade for keeping me so amused throughout the years." Ciel flopped back into the chair Alois had pushed back up just moments before.

"He-he-he well Mr. Butler I do believe you did your good deed of the century." Undertaker laughed breaking the silence with his laughing.

"Bassy…that's so sweet! I knew you were a good person!" Grell said jumping onto Sebastian as everyone at the table began to clap and laugh as Grell placed a small kiss on Sebastian's cheek and jumped away as if the Demon had caught fire and braced himself for the butler to start kicking him. Sebastian gave Grell a strange look before sweeping up the reaper and kissing him full on the lips. Which caused another loud round of applause from the table accompanied with some wolf whistles courtesy of Eric and Ronald.

"This makes no sense whatsoever…the hell with it." Ciel clapped just as loud as Alois as the two broke apart and Sebastian helped Grell back to his seat being his legs were currently not working.

"I believe this brings a new meaning to Christmas joy and happiness." Allan spoke up from next to Eric making most of the table laugh.

"Uh…Dig in everyone!" Grell said regaining his composure aside from the blush that matched the flaming red shade of his hair.

* * *

**(the Shinigami Haken Kyoukai from the most beautiful death in the world)**

* * *

After everyone had their fill they retired into the living room where Grell turned on some more fast paced music.

"Hey Ronald you remember this song from high school?"

"All of us do with the exception of past humans, current humans and demons." Eric said matter-of-factly.

"I bet five bucks you don't remember the dance." Ronald challenged and Eric smiled evilly.

"You sure you want to do that? You're not that much younger than us." Eric said getting off the couch and pulling Allan up with him.

"Well let's find out how much you remember, after all we do have guest to entertain." Ronald said smiling to Grell who had begun clearing a large space in the middle of the floor. Soon enough the Shinigami's had cleared a large space on the middle of the floor minus undertaker who had fallen asleep inside the hallway closet after dinner.

"What are they doing?" Ciel whispered to Alois as Allan peeled back the rug and tossed it onto the couch.

"I don't know actually…" Alois whispered back to Ciel, both boys were hanging in the doorway watching as Eric and Ronald pushed the couch as far back as it could go.

"maybe the two of you should take a seat and watch?" Sebastian suggested coming up from behind the two of them quietly and causing them to jump slightly.

"Don't do that Sebastian!" Ciel growled turning around to find the demon smirking down at him.

"I hope someone got you some bells to tie to your shoes." Alois said sticking out his tongue before grabbing Ciel's arm and pulling him over to the couch.

"Ah! No Alois! Put me down!" Ciel squirmed as he was pulled into Alois lap but eventually gave up knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. Sebastian took a seat next to them quietly and watched as Grell turned off the lights and flicked on another set of bright red colored hanging bulbs Alois thought were just decorations.

"You three are the judges okay? Whoever looks the best wins!" Ronald said getting in line, it went from the left to the right Allan, Ronald, Grell and then Eric.

"He-He-he I got the music yes I've got it covered." Undertaker laughed obviously awake from his nap now.

Undertaker pressed the button and all of a sudden loud techno music blasted from the wall speakers from where the dock was hooked up. The music had a slight thumping beat to it and made Alois hands itch to clap along. The music was energetic and Alois watched in awe as the Reapers began their dance with a simple repeated stomp and salute. The overall effect was almost as if they were robots moving in sync with one another as the line broke up and a different shape was made with the same robotic movements.

Ciel was aware that this type of dancing was completely unheard of and therefore forbidden in his world but yet it was captive and from his seat on Alois's lap he could feel the older boy's foot tapping underneath him. Their singing on top of it wasn't half bad.

A minute or so none of them had so much had strayed a line from each other and they joined in a chain and every part of the easy got confusing after that as a series of rather complex moves were performed. They ended the song in an arrow that showed there were usually more people preforming with them then just the four considering they were lopsided on one side.

"Okay who won?" Ronald asked breathing more heavily than normal but other than that none of them even looked winded.

"Uh…" A harsh and demanding pounding at the front door stopped everyone in their tracks as heads turned towards the door.

"I don't recall inviting anyone else… who on earth is crazy enough to be out in this whether anyway?" Grell frowned and walked slowly over to the front door as the harsh pounding sounded again. Sebastian flanked him on his left and Undertaker on his right. Grell summoned his Death scythe from behind his back and opened the door.

"M-master…its C-Claude he's returned."

* * *

**Page break!**

* * *

Claude Glared at the frilly pink bundle in the handmade cell inside the ruined cabin. That girl had been trouble to find and even more trouble to get to go quietly. If anything would bring the Phantomhive boy to him it was his darling Cousin in trouble. Claude turned to his brother who was lingering in the shadows.

"How much longer brother?" He asked in a voice much like his own.

"Not much longer brother. Not much longer."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me-** Longest chapter ever!

**Ciel**- and still nothing entertaining happened...

**Me**- DID TOO! anyway I've been getting quite a few messages between the crack pairing of Alois and Grell and so i have decided to make a filler chapter with the pairing so the people who don't like that pairing wont have to miss any of the story. sound good?

**Ciel-** that's a stupid idea.

**Me-** sh-shut up...you!

**Ciel-** you're running out of comebacks. *smiles*

**Me**- Gha!

**Grell**- REVIEW!


	16. Crack Pairings and a Fanfiction website

**Authors note:**

**Ciel-** Another filler? You must be running out of material.

**Me-** Shut up! I worked hard on this!

**Ciel-** And it's still short and published late

**Me-** Be quiet I didn't have a lot of time to work on it.

**Ciel- **of course my mistake you only had the entire thanksgiving weekend.

**Me- **shut up!...hehehe

**Sebastian-** **this chapter contains Fluff Romance between Alois and Grell, this romance is limited to this chapter and only this chapter unless the Author decides to make another crack chapter and is open for suggestions which she usually is, and further more on that note once the chapter is ended the story shall return to normal.**

**Me-** by the way I wrote this on my iPod and it doesn't have spell check.

**Alois-** enjoy!

* * *

**Crack Pairings by Temptress Trickster714**

* * *

It was one of those nights where you thought it got too dark too fast. Where the sun vanished at 6 and plunged you into the inky black night. Now usually Grell had no problems sleeping, in fact he was usually out when his head hit the fluffy black pillows. Usually. Some nights his head worked him so hard he resorted to an alternative method to getting the rest he desired. Sleeping pills. He wasn't a druggy or anything, he used them as he should and that was that. He was currently in his red themed bathroom rummaging around the cabinet, his hand touched the familiar bottle and he quickly pulled it out knocking out several things in the process but deciding he'd pick them up later, he left them on the floor. He looked to the sink expecting to see the cup he usually had waiting to be used but it wasn't racked his head for a few moments and then remembered he had washed it and left it to dry in the kitchen.

Grell left his room and passed by the one across from it with the door cracked slightly and shuffling heard from inside. Figuring the boy was just getting comfortable Grell thought nothing of it and continued his walk to the kitchen. He found his glass right where he left it and filled it with water. He shook out one more pill then needed but when a crash sounded from the room he hastily tossed them in his mouth and swallowing without realizing what he had done. (Work with me here i know people don't do that) he ran down the hallway and backtracked to Alois's room. He shoved the door open and his eyes darted to the empty bed. Fear gripped him at the thought of someone taking the boy. He quickly turned his head when he heard the soft whimper coming from the floor in front of the bed. Alois was tangled in his crimson sheets and desperately thrashing around trying to untangle himself.

"Alois! Stop doing that you're making it worse!" Grell said rushing to the boy and pulling the blankets away when the boy went slack in his arms. Grell kicked the blankets away with this foot and brought the boy to his chest. Alois latched onto his neck with his arms and cried silently into his chest. Why was he so upset? Grell rubbed the boys back with his hand in calming circles as he tried to piece it together. He had panicked when the blankets had restricted his movement...Claude. Claude had held the boy down when he had killed him, Alois hadn't been thinking straight and must have thought he was going to die again. The boy in his arms fell quiet as he returned to his sleep, his arms falling away from Grell's neck and holding onto his nightshirt. Grell felt a wave of sleep pass over him and vaguely remembered taking the pills, how many did he take? It usually was a longer wait then this. Grell yawned again and realized if he didn't get to bed soon he would end up sleeping on the floor, he didn't want Alois to sleep by himself again in case he ended up falling out of bed again and Grell was too far in his pill induced sleep to be able to help. Making up his mind Grell shifted Alois in his arms and walked slowly into his room depositing the boy on his bed and tucking him in. Grell placed a kiss on the boy's smooth cheek before Turing off the light and getting into the bed himself. He vaguely registered the warm body that clutched his arm as he drifted off but pulled it closer just before he slipped away.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

* * *

Alois gripped his pillow tightly as he shifted into a more comfortable position, it smelled of sweet cinnamon and made Alois breathe the wonderful sent in heavily. He opened blurry eyes to the bright color red and shining light sneaking in through the covered window.

"Wha... This isn't my room?" Alois mumbled his head was still fuzzy and drowned in sleep but was functional enough to know these red paneled walls were not his.

"Hm... Good morning..." Came the sleep filled voice as the owner turned over to face the younger, glasses placed back onto his face.

"G-good m-morning." Alois stuttered well aware of the fact he was still pressed against the other man.

"Did you sleep well?" Grell teased looking at the younger boy clinging to his form. Alois blushed brightly and turned away and looked out towards the window.

"Awe don't be like that, your face is a lovely shade of red." Grell smiled cheekily as the younger turned back around to face him, his heavy blush still evident.

"Why am I in your bed?" He finally asked, his dark blush going even darker. Enough Grell worried that he might be losing oxygen.

"Why don't we talk over breakfast you sound hungry." As if on cue Alois's stomach gave a small and rather cute growl.

"Uh... Yes that sounds good." Alois smiled again blushing as Grell helped him from the rather tall bed and surprising the young boy by sweeping him off his feet and taking him to the dining room where he was softly deposited in one of the silky chairs.

"Anything special you want?" Grell asked walking into the kitchen to begin brewing some tea.

"Uh no you can pick." Alois said smiling and turning away to look out the window at the clear crisp blue sky.

Grell had chosen to make waffles so Alois had nothing to do but think while the batter was being prepared. Why on earth did he wake up in that other mans bed? He sure hadn't been sleep walking, he never had before. So what happened? Alois's thoughts were interrupted by a red engraved black plate being set down in front of him, a small stack of waffles topped with syrup whipped cream and strawberries.

"Looks good, thank you." Alois said his mouth watering slightly at the heavenly smell.

"No problem I'm sure you want to know about last night now right? It's not very often you wake up in another's bed am I right?"

"Uh... It can wait right? No rush." Alois smiled a light blush dusting his cheeks, much lighter than earlier that morning as he began to eat.

"Whenever you're ready Alois." Grell smiled as he took a sip of his tea. Under the table Alois swung his feet back and forth lazily until suddenly, he felt his foot brush against something warm, curious to what it was he gave it a small push. The thing, know decided was Grell's leg playfully pushed back. Alois looked up to Grell's face which held no expression and scarily resembled Claude's as he was reading the morning paper but the food under the table was happy to play with his own much unlike Claude. Alois let out a small laugh as Grell's foot began to playfully fight with his and the young reaper fought back with little pokes and jabs but the older reaper was much more skilled and locked his foot against his own. Grell smiled widely and leaned in close enough that Alois could smell the spicy sweetness from the tea Grell had been drinking.

"You know you had a pretty bad nightmare last night..." He whispered his pointed teeth shining in the morning light.

"It must have been pretty bad to wake you hm?" Alois smiled back looking into the reapers beautiful shinning emerald eyes.

"Maybe you should stay in my bed for a few nights, just in case you have them again." Grell teases letting his red hair fall down from his shoulders and brush over the Youngers hand.

"Maybe I should..." Grell and Alois slowly and carefully leaned into each other over the dining table and shared a small but passionate ki-

* * *

**PAGE BREAK INTERNET JUMP!**

* * *

**"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"** Ciel struggled to try and throw the stupid 'computer' off the table and would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for Alois's meddling hands (hehehe) which were currently pinning his own down so they couldn't reach the computer.

"Don't kill my computer Ciel it's only a website." Alois explained while secretly pushing the computer away from Ciel with the tip of his foot.

"I don't care**_ what_** it is! I say burn it!" Ciel said lunging at the computer again but was pulled back by Alois just in time.

"AUTHOR! Ciel's trying to kill my computer!" Alois yelled at the author as she wrote this sentence on the bus ride home from school.

"Hey... Wait a moment. Isn't this the website the Author writes for?" Ciel asked calmed down enough that Alois had released his hands so he could point to the blue and white fan fiction logo at the top of the page.

"Oh my god! Yes it is! Author! What is this? I've never done this stuff before! Why would you write that?" Alois yelled to the Ceiling where he assumed the Author was hiding.

"Don't waste your breath, she's not going to answer till the authors note." Ciel huffed but took a look at the Ceiling anyway in case for some reason she did respond.

"Hey Ciel?"

"What Alois?"

"Why do we yell at the ceiling when we talk to the author?"

" I don't know?"

"Maybe she's up writing her stories in the attic?"

"...SEBASTIAN! CLEAN THE ATIC!"

"Right away bocchan."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me-** really Ciel? I liked being up there!

**Ciel-** it's your own fault, maybe if you stopped writing such revolting chapters you would be liked by your characters.

**Me-** that's no fun *pouts* by the way everyone the story will resume next chapter and I've never wrote slash before let alone crack pairings so please don't be too harsh.

**Ciel-** like that's gonna make them hate you less.

**Me-**ARGHH!


	17. It's almost finally Christmas!

**Authors note:**

**Me**- because this is obviously not based that much off of kuroshitsuji there will be some slight Hanna bashing in the beginning and later on because they aren't friends as of now.

**Ciel**- whatever, why do you keep writing them on your iPod?

**Me**-well, if you must know i-

**Grell**- Don't CAREEEE! Get on with the story! Me and Bassy finally got together!

**Alois**- me and Ciel better get together soon!

**Ciel**-What! When was this Decided, and where was I!

**Sebastian**- where have you been indeed…

**Ciel**- Oh shut up!

**Me**- Hehehe enjoy!

* * *

_A harsh and demanding pounding at the front door stopped everyone in their tracks as heads turned towards the door._

"_I don't recall inviting anyone else… who on earth is crazy enough to be out in this whether anyway?" Grell frowned and walked slowly over to the front door as the harsh pounding sounded again. Sebastian flanked him on his left and Undertaker on his right. Grell summoned his Death scythe from behind his back and opened the door._

"_M-master…its C-Claude he's returned."_

* * *

"H-Hannah? What are you doing here...You stupid whore!"

"Master please!" Hannah yelled looking at her master with her one good eye.

"You left me to die! You knew he was going to kill me and you did nothing!" By this point Alois was crying and Ciel, with help from Allan was holding him back from attacking the weakened maid.

"Please! Mas..." Hannah slumped down in the doorway and fell silent.

"That was quite odd? Erick mumbled off on the side.

"Alois...do you know her?" Grell asked tentatively poking at the body with the tip of his foot.

"Unfortunately yes, her name is Hannah Anafeloz she was a demon maid at the Trancy manor when it stood." Alois said looking away from Hannah's body.

"We...should probably bring her inside, but if you want to leave her out...?" Grell said slowly looking at Alois for an answer being the two didn't seem to be on a good note.

"I want to know what she has to say about Claude, she must have a reason for searching me out but I don't want to see her again until tomorrow." Alois snapped but instantly felt bad talking to Grell as he would have Claude. Grell saw the guilty look on his face and accepted his silent apology.

"Why don't you take Ciel go play in your room, we can manage." Sebastian said with his opened mouth smile as Allan led the two boys away.

"Just stay in here until we're done alright? Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Allan said in his soft voice and gave a smile before shutting the door.

"So...what now?" Ciel asked not liking being alone in the room with the other boy.

"OH! I know! Let's watch a movie!" The suddenly hyperactive blonde said pushing Ciel down on the bed and looking through the few movies he had. Grell had bought him a simple TV and DVD player for his room so when Grell was doing paperwork for the dispatch he wouldn't hear the living room TV which was right next to his office; it hadn't been a problem when he lived alone. Alois debated over what movie to watch but, because it was Christmas Eve he picked an appropriate movie.

"The...nightmare...before...Christmas?" Ciel read off the box slowly as Alois pushed the DVD inside the player.

"You should like it. It's kind of a dark themed musical. Grell says the person who wrote it actually lives in the city too we went by his house the last time I was there." ( Tim Burton the death god I like that :3)

"All right I guess it won't me too bAHH! What are you doing! Let me go!" Ciel struggled as Alois pulled him into his lap once again.

"I am not a pet!" Ciel growled still trying to escape the older boys grasp who was fiddling with the volume on the remote. Alois sighed when Ciel began to desperately push on his chest.

"Cielllll stop doing that I can't hear the movie over your whining."

"That's your fault let me go-Mph!" Ciel's eyes grew wide as Alois hand turned his face and connected their lips. Ciel was surprised by far to say the least, it wasn't rough and forceful like how he imagined, it was sweet, tender and somewhat addicting. In his own society this would have been wrong, he could lose everything over this but, he didn't want to move away. What was wrong with him? Alois slowly pulled away and Ciel blushed scarlet.

"Naw Ciel you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Alois smiled and pecked his cheek before pulling a stunted Ciel into a better position in his lap. He leaned back on the headboard and Ciel followed slowly and leaned on his chest as the two of them began to watch the movie.

* * *

**VEIW CHANGE! Woo shaking things up a bit!**

* * *

"NAW! Sebas-chan! They look so cute together! I don't want to bug them." Grell gushed looking into the room with the cracked door at Alois leaning on the backboard of the bed and Ciel on his chest, the familiar sound of 'making Christmas' came from the speakers.

"My young master..." Sebastian smiled at his Bocchan as he watched the movie with someone he originally hated.

"Just like a mini us!" Grell gushed stepping away from the door.

"Only with a little less red." Sebastian purred and gave Grell a light kiss on the cheek causing his legs to give out; luckily Sebastian was efficient as ever and caught the reaper before he hit the floor.

"HEY SEMPAI! We haven't even started the shots yet!" Ronald laughed waving an alcohol bottle around in a teasing manor!

"RONNIE! Those better not be mine!" Grell yelled running after the younger reaper who had raided his liquor cabinet.

"Come on Sempai it is Christmas after all." Ronald said stopping at the dining table where undertaker, Allan and Erick all had shot glasses and were looking at him expectantly.

"But don't we have a demon in the house? No offense Bassy."

"None taken love, and I can assure you will not be waking up until tomorrow afternoon the earliest."

"Well...I suppose one...can't hurt." Grell said taking the empty seat next to Erick and Sebastian the seat next to him.

"Wait! Before we drink, how bout another bet being we never did finish our first one." Erick said smiling evilly at Sebastian.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked sensing the challenge towards him.

"We all know human liquor and alcohol isn't potent enough to have an effect on demons, hell Shinigami's too. I wonder how long Sebastian will hold against our brand." Erick smiled friendly showing his challenge held no malice.

"What! You're betting on how long it will take to get Bassy drunk?" The money exchange paused for a moment.

"Twenty bucks on three bottles." Grell said smiling evilly.

"Oh my Grell. It looks only to be fair to bet on how many bottles it will take you intoxicated."

"Bring it on Bassy I bet I can take more then you any day." Grell said pecking his now supposed love on the cheek.

"Hehehe come on lovebirds we don't have all day." Undertaker laughed holding up a clipboard and pink pen.

"I'll keep track so you dearies can drink to your heart's desire, I'm not that much of a drinker anyway." Undertaker laughed as Ronald finished pouring the shots and passing them around.

"Hey... Weren't we supposed to go get Alois and Ciel once we put Hannah away?" Allan asked and by 'put away' he meant shoved and locked into Undertaker's closet.

"Uh yea... We didn't want to move them. They looked so adorable!"

"Another couple on Christmas, I feel so alone now." Ronald laughed whipping away an imaginary tear.

"I do believe the Undertaker is currently available." Sebastian smiled as Ronald scooted away from the laughing mortician.

"Alright everyone on the count of three, start us off cutie."

"One..." Said Allan.

"Are you ready love?" Sebastian asked poising the shot glass at his lips.

"Two..." Said Ronald leering at Erick with a challenging look on his face.

"Oh Bassy I never was a good kid in school. I'm able to hold my liquor but what about you?

" I guess we'll find out." Sebastian kissed Grell's cheek as the Undertaker shouted.

"THREE HEHEHE!"

* * *

**TIME JUMP PAGE BREAK!**

* * *

"hey Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

" we've been here a pretty long time."

"Should we go...check on them or something?" Ciel said turning his face to Alois's who took the chance to capture his lips once again. This time Ciel melted into the kiss and looped his hands around the back of Alois's head. This could work out; he could call off the engagement this way. Don't get him wrong he loved his cousin, but just as that, a cousin.

"What does this make us?" Ciel asked softly when Alois pulled away.

"Anything you want, as long as I get you." Alois smiled cheekily making Ciel blush harshly against his pale skin. Ciel took a deep breath and looked into Alois's blue ringed eyes that glowed softly from the light of the TV. Beautiful. Alois was beautiful and Ciel felt ashamed he hadn't seen it before. He knew already how clingy the blonde could be, once he had him trapped there was no way he was escaping the spiders web, the next few words out of his mouth he knew would seal his fate.

"Uh...c-could you be my...um b-boyfriend?" Ciel asked his skin Turing red to the base of his neck as he turned away.

"Anything you want Ciel." Alois hummed kissing Ciel's forehead and then his lips.

"Now." Alois said sitting up and pulling Ciel with him.

"Let's go see what's taking them so long." Alois pulled Ciel by the hand down the hallway where music Grell had classified as 'pop' was blasting so loud Alois was surprised he hadn't heard it from his room.

"What is that noise?" Ciel asked and Alois realized it was the first time Ciel had heard the genre of music.

"It's called pop music; I'm not sure why though it doesn't pop anything but your eardrums." Alois laughed at Ciel's confused expression. The two turned the corner hand in hand and the scene in front of them made them stop cold. Undertaker was sleeping on a table covered in bottles Allan and Erick were dancing drunkenly together and Ronald was petting a broom.

" I... Told you sesebby..." Grell slurred from the couch where Sebastian was sitting rather oddly in the reapers lap, with his shirt missing.

"What on EARTH are you doing!" Ciel exclaimed loud enough that Sebastian fell off the couch and dissolved into a pile of girlish giggles that chilled Ciel and Alois to the bone.

" yo... Youngggmaster... Have a dreenk..." Sebastian slurred and Ciel just about passed out from seeing his butler in his drunken state.

"I thought alcohol didn't affect you!" Ciel yelled trying to turn away from his butler who was purring like a cat as Grell lazily petted his head.

" hehehe hello young earls, as for your question this is NO ordinary alcohol." Two blank stares turned to see Ronald who was now dancing with his broom and Allan and Erick who had pulled twister out from under the couch. undertaker who was now awake grabbed their shoulders and turned them around.

"This is the reapers brand of liquor, almost a hundred times worse than a humans hardest. Mr. Butler only lasted three bottles plus a few shots on the side; it looks like Ms. Grell won her bet." The undertaker laughed at their weirded out expressions.

"I guess I'm staying here tonight then." Ciel mused as Sebastian began to sing along to whatever song was playing. Ciel didn't even want to know how he knew the lyrics.

"Uh why don't we..." Alois motioned to the hallway where they came from.

"Uh yea..." Ciel said letting Alois pull him as Sebastian and Grell joined Allan and Erick in a game of twister, despite the front of the mat was facing the ground.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

* * *

The two boys went back into the room and shut the door, they debated about locking it but decided to leave it unlocked just in case. Ciel yawned softly and the two of them looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. The 12:14 flipped silently to 12:15, Ciel tentatively poked the surface and smiled in amusement when a minute later the numbers changed.

"You want to borrow some clothes? Their gonna be a little big but it's better than nothing right?" Alois smiled when Ciel sat down on the bed and gave him a nod. Alois went through his dresser drawers and pulled out two pairs of pajamas. The dark purple pants and black tee shirt for himself and the black pants and blue button up shirt for Ciel.

"Do you need any help?" Alois teased tossing him the clothes and caused Ciel to once again light up like their Christmas tree.

"N- No thank y-you, I'll manage." Ciel said taking the clothes down the hall and to the bathroom, careful to avoid listening to the drunken game of truth or dare now going on in the living room. Ciel managed to put the pants on easy enough, he just had to pull them up but the buttons on the shirt, that was another story. He clumsily buttoned the shirt and rinsed his mouth the best he could with the tap water and the bottle of mouthwash on the counter. He walked back to the room just as Sebastian was daring the undertaker to let them play frizzbee with his hat.

"You buttoned it wrong." Alois laughed as soon as Ciel came back into the room.

"Here, let me." Alois said taking Ciel over to the bed as he struggled to find something to say. Alois unbuttoned the blue night shirt and rebuttoned it slower then he should have.

"Now Ciel what do you say when someone dose something nice for you?" Alois teased as the younger turned red as he choked out a thank you.

"There not so bad hm? Come on let's get to bed." Alois turned off the lights and Ciel was wondering where he was going to sleep before Alois playfully pushed him over to the other side and pulled the covers out from under him making him squeak in surprise. Alois laughed and pulled the covers over the both of them and pulled Ciel tightly to his body.

" Alois let me... Never mind, you can hold me. But it does NOT leave this room understood?" Ciel growled but smiled softly as he heard Alois mumble a whatever. The two of them eventually faded off but only after Alois wished Ciel a small merry Christmas and for the first time in a while Ciel could agree that it was a merry one indeed. (Hehehe sort of rhyme)

* * *

**PAGE BREAK TIME JUMP!**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Alois." Grell sang loudly as if he hadn't woke up this morning sprawled out on the floor with Sebastian hugging his arm, he swept back the bedroom curtains with a flourish.

"Wha…what about Hannah?" Alois asked sleepily opening his eyes to the bright light of the morning, he never had figured out what happened to her.

"She's in the close- another room until you're ready to talk with her. We figured you could still enjoy Christmas until then." Grell smiled before wandering into Alois closet to choose an outfit seeing how Ciel still wasn't awake yet and the blonde would probably like to do the honors.

"Hey…Ciel wake up." Alois said nudging the younger bluenett (I say his hair is blue!)

"Hmm…Se-Sebastian?" Ciel mumbled blinking a few times before opening his eyes to Alois's smiling face and matted blonde hair.

"Nope! Now wake up." Alois said pushing the boy from the bed and onto the pile of decretive pillows beneath them. Ciel muffled a yell as he fell from the bed and landed with an 'oof'

"What on earth was that for? I out to-"

"Young master? Are you awake?" Sebastian asked poking his face into the room as Grell swept back inside from the bathroom with clothes and hygiene products in hand. He easily swiped a surprised Alois off the bed to help him dress being he still had trouble with certain clothes.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

* * *

"Awe why couldn't I stay in my room?" Alois pouted as Grell helped him into his dark purple jeans.

"Sebas-chan and Ciel are using it at the moment assuming Ciel wants to get dressed for the day." Grell smiled and began to pull the comb through Alois's knotted locks of blonde hair.

"It's still-Ouch! My-Ouch! Room. That hurts." Alois said clutching his head as Grell removed the comb.

"Your hair is covered in knots…you didn't do anything with Ciel last night did you?" Grell growled leaning close to Alois's face and the blonde could swear his eyes started to glow.

"No! No! I wouldn't do that I care about Ciel. Anyway I should be asking about what you did to Sebastian." Grell almost fell off the bed in surprise, he did vaguely remember someone coming into the room but they left rather quickly, he was to busy loving a drunk Sebastian to care.

"YOU SAW NOTHING!…we might need to try something else, it's like you put glue in your hair." Grell said changing subject and sliding off his bed where they currently were sitting and vanished into the bathroom, returning quickly Alois saw he clutched a brightly colored bottle in his hand.

"It's detangler, it should help at least a bit." Grell said spraying the strawberry scented spray into Alois's hair.

"It smells nice…" Alois hummed as Grell untangled his hair and settled it in his usual way.

"All done, you look adorable." Grell gushed and playfully pinched his cheek before leading him out of the room and to the dining table.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK! With Ciel and Sebastian!**

* * *

"I took the liberty of bringing a spare set of clothes with us when we left yesterday just in case or would you like to wear more of Alois's." Sebastian smiled and gave Ciel an odd look when he started to laugh.

"Th-There's a f-feather in yo-your h-hair!" Ciel said pointing to his butler hair and Sebastian had the decency to look ashamed. Ciel reached over and plucked the white feather from his butlers dark ebony slightly mussed locks and twirled it casually in his fingers.

"I want to know what you think happen last night, because from what I saw you were drunk out of your mind." Ciel sat back with a smug grin and watched Sebastian squirm with the question.

"If you must know, I honestly don't remember much, you would have to ask Grell he sadly did manage to remain much more sober then I." Sebastian said collecting himself and giving a smile before pulling Alois's shirt off of the young boy.

"Maybe I will, later of course. I am quite interested to see what the living room looks like, being there were feathers in your hair." Ciel smiled and then looked to the clothes Sebastian had brought him, the ones Alois had lent him the night before had felt so good, not at all like the harshly starched clothes Lizzy always brought him to wear.

"Young master? Would you like me to pick you out something else?" Sebastian asked as if sensing his dilemma.

"That would be a good idea." Ciel nodded and Sebastian quickly flicked through Alois drawers looking for something that wouldn't be too big on his little master. He finally settled on a simple long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of dark pants with an unfamiliar texture. He had to roll up the pants legs and the shirts arms but he still found the outfit rather suiting for the young boy. He brushed out his hair and offered the eye patch which Ciel promptly turned down within the reason everyone already knew anyway. Sebastian lead Ciel out to the main hall where Ronald and Alois were shaking presents from under the Christmas tree, Allan and Erick were watching the picture box, Grell called it a TV. Grell was in the kitchen cooking away with much more precision and flourish then he had when he was a butler for Madam Red. Undertaker was complaining about Hannah being in his closet and began to just glare at the door from under his bangs as if it would make the problem go away. Lau came into the room offering drugs for some reason but was promptly kicked out because he wasn't even supposed to be there.

"That was unexpected…" Ciel said when Undertaker had thrown Lau back into a portal destined for earth.

"How did he even get here?" Alois asked making a face at the disruption.

"Anyway! Why don't we all sit down and eat we can open present and then we can take whoevers in the closet out and get some answers. Just because she shows up on the front door does not mean I am going to waste all of my planning!" Grell yelled and everyone quickly took their seat and looked at Grell expectantly except for undertaker who was still glaring at the closet.

"Today's breakfast consists of powdered French toast with sides of scones with cream and fresh fruit, today's tea is English breakfast because that is what I'm told is quite popular around here." Sebastian announced before going into the kitchen and helping Grell serve. While they waited Ciel and Alois talked in hushed tones and played footsie under the table. After breakfast Erick and Allan left with their gifts saying they wished to spend some time alone, which meant Allan was dragging Erick to his parents for the rest of the day, the Undertaker left in a bomb of smoke swearing he would return when Hannah left his closet and soon enough it was just the five of them minus Hannah.

Grell and Sebastian took a seat on the couch as Ronald dragged Alois who in turn dragged Ciel down to the base of the tree and they began to pass around the gifts.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE!**

* * *

"Brother I do believe they have forgotten about us, why has no one come looking yet?" Claude's much more evil older brother Clem growled angrily.

"I do not know where they are! Maybe we should make it more obvious we have the Phantomhive boy's fiancé.

"I have a name you know! Its Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy. Isn't that the most cutest name ever? I had a puppy named Cupcake once but my mummy said it ran away to the magic rainbow in the clouds which is where all the good puppies go. How about you mister? Did you ever have a puppy?"

Both demons eyes twitched at the smiling face of the pink clad girl who still talked like she was vacationing in America and not in a homemade cell within a cabin in the middle of the woods.

"I can sort of see why they aren't coming for her…" Clem trailed off swearing this girl was happier then an angel in church.

"Indeed, maybe we should have kidnaped their dog instead, surely that would have been missed?" Claude suggested.

"I don't think they even have a dog…"

"WHAATTT! Ciel doesn't have a puppy! I'm going to have to fix that!" Elizabeth said with determination in her eyes and opened the door to the cage and ran off into the woods yelling something about puppies being the cutest things in the world.

"You didn't lock the door?" Clem glared at Claude who was practicing his tap dancing in the corner.

"Uhh…" *SMACK!*

"Ouch…so what now?"

"We think of something else to steal and lure our meal into our web!" Clem and Claude began to laugh evilly scarring the hell out of the old man walking down the street.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Ciel-** Clem? Is that the best you can do?

**Me-** Whatt? I thought it was very original *crosses hands and pouts*

**Clem- **it is…different?

**Claude-** why were we acting like idiots! She shouldn't have gotten away!

**Me-** I felt you guys were being too serious.

**Alois-**Cielllll where areee youuuu!

**Ciel-**GHA! *hides*

**Sebastian-** please review the author wishes to bring Luka into the story.


	18. Hannahs' story

**Authors note:**

**Me-** woo I'm back!

**Ciel-** shouldn't you be doing your homework? *crosses arms*

**Me-** I decided you guys were more important!

**Ciel-** you need new priorities…

**Me-** HEY! That's not very nice!

**Ciel-** I never said it was supposed to be.

**Me-** ugh whatever Ciel I'll get you back later.

**Ciel-** you can try. *smirks*

**Sebastian-** please enjoy.

* * *

**Present opening and fluff ahead with some vital plot in the middle** :D

* * *

"Alright everyone! Sit down and shut up!" Grell yelled ushering everyone into the living room.

"We can go youngest to oldest or everyone just opens their stuff up at the same time. Votes?"

In the end they decided to go youngest to oldest being that way everyone would get to see what the others got.

"Young master, if you will." Sebastian smiled handing Ciel, the youngest one there his gifts. From Alois and Grell he got several sweets he had never heard of.

"What on earth is a Kit-Kat?"

From Sebastian he got a new dart set and an embroidered eye patch to wear to formal gatherings. There also were some cookies but Ciel was saving those for later. Alois went next and opened Ciel and Sebastian's present.

"A bitter rabbit! It's so cute Ciel! Just like you!" Alois said forgetting the stuffed toy to peck a small kiss on Ciel's lips.

From Grell he got...

"... A ring... You got me a ring." Alois carefully fingered the silver banded ring, two red gems sat on either side of the large black one in the center.

"you don't like it?" Grell frowned at the silence cast over the room.

"No I- I love it. No more bad memories." Alois grinned slipping it onto his finger figuring Grell had got his measurements from his last ring which he did not wish to think about. After getting up and thanking Grell properly he opened the gift from Eric and Allan who got him a book series with the name Harry Potter ( I loved that series) on the front, next was Ronald's which was really just a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" Alois asked inspecting the paper hoping he didn't sound rude.

"It's a coupon, when you're ready I'll take you to the mall and you can get a piercing of your choice. Grell thought it would be a good idea, figured we could get something to replace your contract mark." Ronald laughed when Alois's eyes went big when he realized what he was hinting at.

"My tongue! You want to pierce my tongue?... You can do that?"

"Why not right?" Ronald laughed with Grell as Alois quickly put the coupon with his rabbit and pulled Ciel into his lap now that it was free.

"My turn!" Ronald got two new movies from Eric and Allan and a new videogame from Alois and Grell.

It was then decided Grell was younger then Sebastian and from Ronnie he received a new hairbrush and the eyeliner he had been eying earlier on that year.

"oh my gosh Alois Hun this is beautiful!" Grell squeed (yes I said that) he quickly and rather skillfully fixed the comb in his hair.

"Beautiful." Sebastian breathed and placed a kiss to the reapers lips. From Ciel and Sebastian, red tinted candy from the Funtom factory and imported tea which Grell was very happy with.

"I suppose it is my turn now..." Sebastian mused. He was very much pleased with the tea set from Grell and Alois and the new set of silverware from Ciel with instructions to stop using the one from the kitchen as well. Everyone relaxed together for a while more before Ronald remembered he was supposed to visit his mother and took off in a panic.

"Young master it would be wise for us to go back to the manor soon perhaps tonight? I don't want to imagine what those three have done in our absence."

"Sounds good make sure you do the laundry here incase Mey- rin destroyed the laundry room at home."

"Of course." Sebastian smiled and walked out of the room and into the kitchen to join Grell.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

* * *

"Alois, we can't keep her waiting much longer... Are you ready to talk?" Grell asked later when Ciel had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I-"

"We're gonna be in the hallway the entire time! I'm not moving an inch until you come out safe!" Grell yelled loudly shaking on Alois's shoulders.

" Grell, I'm going to be fine, I just want to know why she left me to die and then thinks were gonna listen to a word she says." Alois said offering a bitter smile.

"We can get rid of her when I'm done." Alois said offering a wicked smile.

"Ugh be safe please, she's not my Bassy we don't know if she's gonna try and eat your soul too." Grell said as Sebastian joined them.

"I moved her to the office; she should be awake in the next few moments." He informed them giving Alois a comforting smile.

"The undertaker has arrived as well and has reclaimed his closet."

"Where's Ciel?"

"Sleeping on the couch for the moment, you may wake him when you're done."

Alois took one last look at Grell and Sebastian before opening the office door and walking inside. The door swung close slowly behind him as his eyes locked on Hannah. She looked no different than how he remembered her. She hadn't changed in the least. Slowly he approached the table and took the seat opposite of her. He took a breath and began to speak with all the force he could muster knowing it would have to get done one way or another.

Alright Hannah, you have five minutes to convince me not to take out your other eye. Alois snapped his icy blue eyes full of distrust.

"Hello master." Hannah nodded, sat up straight in her chair and began to tell her story on his orders.

"It wasn't long before your death, Claude called us together as he usual does but this time it was different. He had a proposition for us, Thompson, Cadbury, Timber and me. He wished to share your soul if we helped him take it, being we are not contracted to you the same way Claude was. I could tell he was lying from the start Claude is not one of his word after all and we refused." Hannah laughed humorlessly

"As you can expect he wasn't happy. He drove us from the manor and into the woods. From there he sealed all the entrances with devils thorn so we could not return for you.

"Devils thorn? How did this...plant? Stop you from entering?" Alois asked now, the plant catching his interest from within the story. (If Devils thorn actually exists I know nothing about it. :D)

" devils thorn has very special properties, gathered from hell itself it starts out small and is rather pretty to look at, it will never harm its planter but in the presence of another demon it grows to imaginable sizes and takes the demons life as food. It can live off of other plants as well but it won't sustain it as well as an actual demons life force.

"Was that why the garden was so dreadful to look at the last few weeks I was at the manor?"

"That and it is winter master..." Hannah trailed off looking to the side

"Well. Continue." Alois said with a wave of his hand. Hannah looked him in the eye for a moment before resuming her story.

"He was smart; he kept you inside and away from the windows but was foolish when you escaped. You left the manor and we knew Claude would soon follow. We held him off for as long as we could hoping to give you a head start but he escaped. When we found you next the soul was gone. I didn't know you were here until we found Claude complaining over his lost meal. I was honestly impressed that you were still alive. I sent the triplets out to look for you and if luck would have it they managed to catch sight of you and the red head quite a few times." Hannah smiled and continued her story.

"After that all that was left was to learn your location, I was watching over Claude after he was... Disabled. By Sebastian. Hannah seemed to smirk at the memory of a hurt Claude.

"We eventually found a way to jump the portal and so when Claude summoned his brother-"

"Wait! Back up. Claude has a brother?"

"It's not uncommon for demons to have family's master, Claude's brother, Clem is much stronger then Claude himself. If you had trouble with him Clem is twice as hard to fight. Anyway, the triplets opened a portal and I came through with the intention of bringing a warning."

"Wait. If you were able to jump it why not Ciel and Sebastian?" Alois butted in once again knowing Grell had helped make the portal.

"The journey is very harsh on a demon such as myself Sebastian and Ciel even as he is may have not made it at all without help.

"What do you mean as he is?" Alois said catching the "I know something you don't" tone in Hannah's voice.

"Well young master do you really wish to know?"

"Tell me. Now." Hannah leaned close and whispered softly in his ear knowing the red head and Sebastian were listening through the walls.

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

* * *

"Bassy it got quiet! Why is it quiet! Open the door! I'm coming baby!" Grell yelled slamming open the door, motherly instincts taking over. Sebastian smiled and followed his beautiful red head into the room. Hannah sat back down in her chair; Alois had a stunned look on his face but recovered quickly when Grell began to fret over him hiring threats at the demoness known as Hannah.

"How long?" Alois asked quietly looking Hannah in the eye. (literally she only has one)

"It's hard to tell at this stage, two weeks at the most." Sebastian grit his teeth putting together what Hannah had told Alois, how she knew was beyond him.

"Anyway on a more important note the triplets and I offer up our services to take out Claude and Clem, if you are to come out alive."

"How do we know you're not on his side, you could have just made everything up." Grell pointed out crossing his arms over Alois.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to trust me but, if you want to make a deal I'm sure it can be arranged."

"A deal?" Alois asked in disbelief

"What could I possibly want from you?" Alois glared and from behind him Grell bared his needle sharp teeth,

"Your brother."

"Luka..." Alois whispered and Grell glared daggers at Hannah having seen how close Alois was to his brother in his cinematic record.

"The destruction of your village when you held the name Jim Maken was the result of our deal, I fell in love with that little boy and have been carrying his soul with me ever since. That was the main reason we came to work for you, Luka wanted to be with his highness..." Hannah said softly tears dripping slowly down her cheek, Alois touched his own to find it too was warm with silvery tears and he buried himself in Grell's jacket. Alois mumbled something too muffled for Hannah to hear into Grell's jacket.

"Master?"

"I said bring him back... You may help if you bring him back." Alois cried and Hannah's face softened as she stood up.

"Thank you master... I do however require a body..."

"If you barged with the undertaker to stay out of his closet I'm sure he will be more than willing." Sebastian suggested with his open mouth smile.

"Then when I return master your brother shall be in tow, have a merry Christmas." Hannah smiled as she left the room in search of the undertaker. Alois eventually pulled away from Grell and looked up to Sebastian who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well with getting information Alois but please do me a favor and don't tell Ciel." Sebastian asked looking into Alois's eyes.

"He's still going to be the same afterwards right?" Alois asked hesitantly.

"He will remain exactly how he is mentally, physically however he might gain some changes." Sebastian smiled.

"I don't care as long as he's still my Ciel." Alois stated strongly before hugging Grell one last time and leaving to go find Ciel.

A loud bang from the living room signaled the Undertakers' departure assumingly taking Hannah with him.

"What are we going to do? Claude and Clarence-"

"Clem"

"Clem are going after my baby!" Grell quietly yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

"It is not like were unprepared and now we have Hannah and her demons assumingly on our side we should be able to take him." Sebastian said pulling the fretting reaper into a comforting embrace and smoothing his hair out.

"Everything will be fine..."

"I do hope so Bassy. I do hope so..."

* * *

**PAGE BREAK!**

* * *

" Ciel... Ciellll are you awake."

"...no..." Came the muffled reply as Ciel pulled the blanket over his head. Alois giggled at the childish manor Ciel was portraying in his sleepy state.

"Come on Cielll I want to go outside!" Alois said shaking Ciel hoping to get his mind off of the recent events including Hannah.

"It's too cold~" Ciel huffed and yelped when Alois suddenly pulled his warm sheets from his body and tossed them to the floor.

" Alois!" Ciel yelled sitting up quickly only to be pulled into Alois's arms. Ciel should have yelled at the blonde and told him to set him down but...being his last heat source was on the floor and Alois was~ warm he decided he was fine where he was and snuggled into Alois's embrace.

"How did things with Hannah go?" Ciel asked out of the blue and felt Alois stiffen behind him.

"It's alright you don't need to tell me now." Ciel quickly said and felt Alois relax again. Ciel turned his head to look into Alois's eyes to find them staring at the floor.

"No, I'll tell you now. Claude is coming back and bringing his brother, I made a deal sort of, with Hannah." Ciel flinched this time remembering how well Alois's last deal went.

"Hannah wants to go a few rounds with Claude but she won't be able to by herself, she wants to help us being if we all join up we should be strong enough to take on the both of them. In return she's bringing back Luka." Alois smiled widely and a few tears dripped from his eyes which Ciel was quick to take away.

"Be happy, you have every right to be." Ciel urged and leaned in as Alois brought their lips together. It seemed only seconds later that they were interrupted with a loud cough curtsy of Grell.

"I take it we all know the news." Grell said smiling weakly squeezing Sebastian's hand that was in his own.

"I do believe so." Sebastian answered smiling at his Bocchan who was blushing bright red in Alois's lap.

"Uh... You still want to go outside?" Ciel asked shyly wanting to leave the room a.s.a.p.

"Sure! You can borrow some more of my stuff." Alois said picking Ciel's slender body off the couch making him yelp out in surprise and carrying him easily to his room.

"Fancy going outside love?" Sebastian asked placing a kiss to the Grell's cheek causing the reaper to blush.

"Why not? Might as well, it will keep our minds off things." Grell said dragging Sebastian away and into his room to change into his winter clothes.

Alois pulled Ciel down the apartment stairs and out into the courtyard surrounding the building. As usual no one was out, it was far too cold and everyone was assumingly spending the winter time off inside or with family. Ciel had on Alois's spare blue jacket and gloves that were a size or two too big on him making him appear smaller then he already was. Alois pulled him out into the untouched snow and flopped down onto his back. Alois saw Ciel looking around for Sebastian and took this chance to pull Ciel down with him onto his back in the snow. Alois laughed as Ciel sputtered the snow having puffed up and landed on his cheeks. Alois sat back and began to flail his arms and legs around as he attempted to make a snow angel. Sebastian and Grell came down moments after Alois got up to admire his work.

"That doesn't look like an angel..." Alois mused

"Thank god! Angels are messed up or at least ash and Angela were." Ciel inputted.

"Really? I've never met one." Alois laughed tossing a handful of snow into Ciel's face causing the younger to sputter in confusion as the blonde took off running. Ciel gave in and began to chase Alois around the court yard. He eventually had him cornered against a wall when he was pelted with a snowball from the side. Ciel laughed but was cut off when he felt another collide with his head. The sound of Sebastian's and Grell's laughter rung out as Ciel whipped the snow from his eyes.

"Truce?" Alois asked walking over with a glimmer in his eye.

"Truce." Ciel agreed and the two of them took off and began to hurl snowballs at the other couple. Thus in the time of fifteen minutes two snow forts had been built and each member of both parties were soaked to the bone.

"Can we go inside now?" Grell whined looking at his poor ice filled hair.

"t- That sounds g-good." Alois shivered standing up from behind his fort and pulling a blue lipped Ciel with him back up the apartment stairs.

"Shall we go my lady?" Sebastian asked holding out a hand.

"Ohhh Bassy you're such a gentleman!" Grell gushed accepting Sebastian's arm and following the younger two up the stairs.

"Hey Ciel."

"W-what?" Ciel shivered as they stood by the doorway, waiting door Grell to come up and unlock the vibrant red door.

"Your lips look kind of cold; want me to warm them up for you?" Alois teases and captured the blue lips in his own without waiting for an answer. Ciel moved around a bit at first before melting into the kiss and wrapping his cold arms around Alois's neck as Alois wrapped his hands around his waist.

*cough cough*

"Can we please get inside, it's cold out!" Grell whined again leaning in to Sebastian as the two blocking the door broke away. Alois was pleased to see his work had turned Ciel's blue lips a bright pink and his cheeks began to flush even more than they already were.

" alright, get changes into something warm, tea will be ready in ten so be at the table. Alois and Ciel rand off hand in hand towards Alois's room assumingly to find some new clothes to wear.

"How long do you think?" Grell asked sheading his jacket and tossing it onto a coat rack.

"For what I might ask?" Sebastian asked removing his own and hanging it up near Grell's.

"The soul transfer thingy Hannah's going to do. I've never heard of a demon hanging onto a soul before."

"It is very uncommon, I have heard of it happening before but Hannah is the first I have seen in person. Being she has held onto the soul for such a long time I am going to assume it will take a while to remove it and I imagine it will be very painful being it has been a part of her body for such a long time."

"Then undertaker needs to recreate the body, I'm willing to bet it won't be human either. I didn't even know what i was getting into with Alois when I asked undertaker to recreate him. But, I am very happy it turned out like it did. I can't imagine it any other way." Grell smiled removing the tea from the stove.

"I hope you guys are at the table!" Grell yelled out, giggling when he heard the loud pounding of two pairs of feet rushing for the table. Grell walked in with the teapot and Sebastian followed with cups and a plate of cookies left over from yesterday. The tea was poured and cookies were snatched away by two sugar loving boys. Grell was clearing the table from after the snack when a knock sounded at the front door.

"Alois! Get that for me Hun!" Grell yelled from the kitchen to the living room where Ciel and Alois were watching a movie of sorts. Sebastian was in the back room washing his and Ciel's clothes so they would be clean to use on their way back home later that night.

"Alright I got it!" Alois yelled back moving Ciel off his lap and hopping over to the front door. He opened it wide to see Hannah the undertaker and...

"brother!"

Luka.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me-** woo! Plot stuff! Much more to come the next few chapters i have it all planed out!

**Ciel-** it takes you wayy too long to update, I think your slacking.

**Me-** gha! Nooooo i was busy!

**Ciel-** that's no excuse I'm afraid I will have to do something about that.

**Me-** excuse me sir! Since when is this your fanfic?

**Ciel-** it is my show and all...

**Me-** I think I need to teach you another lesson. Right readers?

**Sebastian**- send ideas to teach Ciel a lesson and the trickster will take some action.

**Ciel-** DONT TOU DARE!


	19. Luka

**Authors note:**

**Me-** hehehe uploaded! finally!

**Ciel-** what was the point of you posting the note then?

**Me-** I thought it would take longer...

**Ciel-** at the pace your brain works I'm surprised we got anything this month.

**Me-** WHY YOU!

**Sebastian-** Bocchan, it's not wise to argue with the author…

**Me-** Alois! Glomp Attack!

**Alois-** CIELLLLLL! *jumps Ciel*

**Sebastian-** …enjoy…?

* * *

**Last time on Alois Trancy the Shinigami~**

* * *

_"I hope you guys are at the table!" Grell yelled out, giggling when he heard the loud pounding of two pairs of feet rushing for the table. Grell walked in with the teapot and Sebastian followed with cups and a plate of cookies left over from yesterday. The tea was poured and cookies were snatched away by two sugar loving boys. Grell was clearing the table from after the snack when a knock sounded at the front door._

_"Alois! Get that for me Hun!" Grell yelled from the kitchen to the living room where Ciel and Alois were watching a movie of sorts. Sebastian was in the back room washing his and Ciel's clothes so they would be clean to use on their way back home later that night._

_"Alright I got it!" Alois yelled back moving Ciel off his lap and hopping over to the front door. He opened it wide to see Hannah the undertaker and..._

_"brother!"_

_Luka._

* * *

Luka.

"Brother! I'm back! Ms. Hannah brought me back!" The eleven year old boy beamed letting go of the female demons hand and running right into Alois's arms. Alois let his knees give out and the tears pour down his face as he held the younger boy in his arms and sobbed his heart out.

" Lu- Luka. I mi- misses you s-so m- much!" Alois sobbed.

"I'm here brother. Hannah, she showed me everything from the manor. I feel so bad. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you!" Luka whispered leaning into Alois's arms.

"It's not your fault; you were trying to make me happy." Alois said whipping away the silver stains on his face the best he could.

"Brother, who is that? He looks strange." Luka whispered gesturing to Grell with his white sleeve covered hand.

"That's Grell; he's been taking care of me." Alois smiled standing up with Luka.

"You know Ciel and Sebastian right?" Alois asked pointing to each of the watching eyes.

"I thought you didn't like them? The last time I saw you guys hated each other."

"Lots changed since then I'm sad to say." Ciel mumbled looking off to the side letting Luka and Alois have their moment.

"Sad! No way it's been amazing and it's even better that Luka's here now." Alois said wrapping a hand around Ciel's waist and pulling him close.

"Come on we can go to my room, I'm sure they want to talk alone for a while." Alois said pulling both of the younger boys down the hallway.

"Well that went well Hehehe." The undertaker laughed creepily before going back to his closet.

"well, I suppose now is a good enough time than ever to bring it up, the child is a-"

"Demon we know, Undertaker never makes human bodies if he has the choice… Believe me…I know. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Grell smiled showing off his two rows of razor teeth and leaning into Sebastian.

"Then you know he cannot stay here." Hannah looked down the hallway where the three boys had run off to; faint talking could be heard drifting down the foyer.

"If not here then where? I'm sure Alois would be very sad should something happen to him." Sebastian pointed out logically.

"Me and the triplets will provide him with care and protection until such time as he wishes to venture out on his own... He has already accepted, I will keep him safe and protect him as my own child. I promise you." Hannah said bowing to both Sebastian and Grell.

"As long as Alois can see him, he'll be happy, just knowing he's alive, it makes him smile... Should you do anything to waver that..." Grell made a hacking motion with his hands as if they held his bladed chainsaw.

"Understood." Hannah said quickly not wanting to make enemies with a grim reaper anytime soon.

"Anyway about Claude and what was it? Clem?" Grell asked moving back into a more serious conversation.

"They have moved from the place I was currently watching over, the triplets are currently searching for their new location." Hannah sighed tiredly looking away from the two in front of her.

"You lost them!"

"We know who their after, you and Alois and because it looks like Ciel and Sebastian have become rather... Attached I believe they will do doubt be aiming for them as well. My advice, stay low until we can locate them."

"Damn it I have work in the human world next Monday again how the hell am I supposed to stay low!" Grell snapped knowing he was working in the open streets of London.

"The young master and I are planning on returning to what hopefully remains of the manor to tonight."

" I suppose I can offer you both timber and Cadbury while Thompson and I continue our search, this way you have a direct connection to all of us through the three should something happen." Hannah offered.

"Alright it seems fair enough, when do you plan on leaving for the human world?" Sebastian asked.

"Whenever you do I suppose, I don't fancy ripping my heart out again trying to transport myself and on top of that, I don't believe the Undertaker is planning a departure anytime soon." Hannah motioned to the closet where soft snores were being emitted.

"Alright then, just tell me when you guys are ready and I'll send you on your way, until then you are free to entertain yourself. Come on Bassy we got stuff to do." Grell said pulling a smiling Sebastian into his bedroom and locking the door. (Insert what you want them to be doing here) (:3)

* * *

**ROOM JUMP!**

* * *

Luka, Alois's brother had medium length wavy brown hair and bright brown eyes that shone with childlike glee. Small freckles dotted his nose (I said so!) and cheeks but other than that his skin was clean; he was dressed in what looked to be a white cloth hastily but skillfully made into a long white shirt that stretched to the small boys knees and to the tips of his fingers.

He was constantly smiling and had remained attached to Alois since he appeared at the doorway, dare Ciel say it but he might have been beginning to feel jealous. Ciel shook his head to clear the hateful envious thoughts away reminding himself they were just brothers, Alois was both of theirs. However, being a lonely child, Ciel didn't have much experience with sharing his things with anyone but Elisabeth. Elisabeth, his soon to be ex fiancé. Ciel wondered how she was spending her time in America, was she enjoying herself?

"Hey Ciel get over here!" Alois yelled from the other side of the room where Alois was picking out a movie. Movie watching seemed to be his favorite thing to do when he was alone with Ciel giving him an excuse to cuddle the bluenett.

"what do you want to watch, brother says their all really good!" Luka gushed holding three movies to Ciel's eye level.

"Uh... That one?" Ciel said blindly pointing to the movie that had Batman written in big bold colors. (nananananaa batman!)

Lukas eyes lit up and Ciel could almost swear he saw a flash of demonic pink but brushed it off as the lighting. Alois dragged the both of them to the bed and started the movie via remote. Ciel felt Alois's hand snake around his waist and pull him close.

"You've been quiet since Luka came." Alois hummed close to his ear making Ciel shiver.

"It's nothing, you shouldn't concern yourself." Ciel with more annoyance then wanted trying not to pout. Great. Now he sounded like some spoiled brat. Alois giggled and pulled him onto his lap.

"Someone's jealous~" he sang teasingly watching Ciel's cheeks flush red.

"I am n- not." Ciel stuttered trying to stop his blush.

"You so are! It's cute." Alois said giving him a flirtatious wink and pulling their lips together.

"I love Luka, more than anything Ciel. But you're _my_ Ciel and no one can replace you." Soft snores came from Luka who had fallen asleep sometime after the movie had started leaning on Alois, clutching his shirt like a teddy bear. Alois scooted down so they were propped up by a pillow and continued to watch the rest of the movie, content with just being together.

* * *

**TIME JUMP!**

* * *

It was almost perfect timing when Sebastian poked his head inside the room and informed Ciel they would be leaving for home soon. Alois was very disappointed when Hannah told him of Lukas housing arrangement and why but agreed not wanting Luka to get in trouble with the other reapers. After a sad goodbye that included a dramatic performance by Grell the house was silent once again mind Grell, who was washing dishes in the kitchen and Alois who was taking down the decorations from the Christmas tree and packing them securely into the cardboard boxes Grell had brought out from Undertakers closet while he was grabbing a late night snack.

"How you doing Hun?"

"It's... Quiet..." Alois said playing with a Christmas ornament before packing it away with the others.

"Don't worry Hun, they'll be back before you know it, leave that stuff for now and go take a shower. Come on. Up!" Grell came into the room and pulled Alois from his reclined position on the floor and gave him a playful swat on the back in the opposite direction.

"I'm going~" Alois laughed softly before disappearing into the bathroom. Grell turned to the Undertaker who was sitting on the kitchen counter lazily eating dog bone shaped cookies.

"when is Hanna's' demon getting here?"

"Hehehe I'll bring one of 'em by tomorrow dearie, how's that sound?" The Undertaker asked taking a large bite.

"the sooner the better, Alois stays home when I'm on my shift at work, he only goes out if were training." Grell explained resuming his kitchen work.

"You seem sad m'dear, you be missing Mr. butler?"

(Forgive me if this doesn't make sense my brain thought it was a good idea blame him)

"I... I keep thinking it's a dream... Everything, even Alois. I don't want to wake up!" Grell said suddenly slamming down a glass cup harder then he meant to and shattering cup all over his hand.

"... Would you get me the medical kit please? It's in my bathroom cabinet." Grell sighed looking at his hand as it began to bleed red. This was just adding to the depressing mood that came after the realization that the holidays were over and work, needed to be done.

* * *

**WORLD JUMP!**

* * *

Clem hummed to himself and watched in amusement as the lavender haired demoness led the little boy into the worn shack on the outskirts of town. Sensing movement close to him, Clem moved out of the way just in time for the demonesses guard dog triplets to pass by and enter the house as well. They had probably just returned from searching the city for the night. Clem began to hum again, the little boy was new. He would have to ask his brother about it later. Right now. He turned his gaze to the city of fresh blood and souls for the taking. Right now. He needed to eat.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Me-** well, almost done! I'm going to tweak something in another chapter but I'll tell you what it is when I do it so you don't have to go back and read it unless you want to. :D

**Ciel-** what's the point of writing this if you're just going to change it on us later?

**Me-** you cannot understand my awesome reasons!

**Ciel-**…this chapter was really short; did you run out of plot or something?

**Me-** GHA! SHUT UP!

**Ciel-**… you need help…

**Me-** REVIEW PLEASES TRYING TO GET TO A HUNDREDD!

**Ciel-** yeah…good luck with that…


End file.
